Precious one
by Marluuna
Summary: Suite de Chercher sans jamais trouver... Comment se débrouillent Nakamaru et Tetsu, et ce qui va se passer pour Hyde et Kame... K pour l'instant.
1. Le sentir

**Tadaaaam ! Après pratiquement un an, Chercher sans jamais trouver revient ! Vous êtes émues hein ? Ben moi ouais xD ! Alors il s'agit donc de la suite, qui va tenter de reprendre les choses là où elles étaient restées, et particulièrement pour un pairing développé dans la première fic, mais moins que le principal… Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça tournera je vous avouerai, ni si en définitive, Tetsu et Nakamaru ne seront pas totalement au centre comme pour l'autre. Mais d'emblée, une précision : dans la première fic, je m'attachais fortement au réalisme du point de vue de leurs activités (surtout L'Arc). Là, ce ne sera plus tellement le cas puisque si je respectais la réalité, L'Arc serait en pause, et ça ne m'arrange pas trop pour la fic donc on va faire comme je veux, na XD. **

**Il va me falloir un petit temps de mise en route, car mine de rien reprendre des persos dans une situation et avec un caractère donnés quand ça fait plus d'un an que je l'ai faite, c'est pas évident :). En espérant que cette suite soit intéressante, pas trop répétitive, bref qu'elle ne gâche pas tout et vous intéresse ! :)**

**Le sentir**

_Ca fait mal ?_

_Penses-tu ! Ca m'amuse !_

_Hé, tu ne passes pas tes nerfs sur moi, ok ?_

_Sur qui d'autre, alors ? _fit Hyde avec une bouille absolument adorable

Affalé dans son canapé, le chanteur semblait beaucoup s'amuser à faire tourner en bourrique le jeune homme qui s'affairait autour de lui, à ranger deux ou trois choses, ça et là. De toute façon lui, il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt. Terrassé par un stupide accident qui lui avait coûté quelques côtes, il avait beau avoir de quoi soulager la douleur et être maintenu par une sorte de corset le temps que cela soit guéri, il dégustait quand même à chaque pas. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas être doux, donc ses mouvements brusques lui arrachaient souvent une grimace, et cela n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il avait déjà connu cela il y avait quelques années et il se rappelait des concerts faits dans cet état… encore heureux que là, il ait une petite marge avant les concerts deux soirs de suite au Dôme qui boucleraient cette tournée. Kame cessa ses activités pour venir se planter devant lui, soufflant sur une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait en plein sur l'œil. Il tenta un air sévère qui ne prit manifestement pas, avant de soupirer :

_T'as de la chance, tu sais ?_

_De quoi ?_

_De m'avoir._

_C'est bien ce que je me disais, _murmura Hyde avec un grand sourire.

_Tiens ? _s'esclaffa le jeune homme._ Une parole gentille, ça nous change._

_Je les fais plus rares, sinon tu prendras la grosse tête et tu te croiras indispensable._

_Ah mais je le suis, _s'amusa Kame en lui piquant sa cigarette pour tirer dessus._ Qui ne peut plus cuisiner, ni conduire, ni même prendre une douche correctement ?_

_Ce dernier point n'est pas pour te déplaire, avoue, _le titilla l'autre, qui bien que diminué temporairement, continuait de mener le jeu, bien que Kame ne se démonte pas :

_Il y a certains avantages, je le reconnais. C'est juste amusant de penser que ton fils est plus autonome que toi, en ce moment._

_Viens ici et ose le répéter._

_Pas si bête. Je file ! A plus tard ! _lança Kame en attrapant son sac et ses clefs de voiture.

_Et mon baiser ? Je veux mon baiser !_

_T'es chiant quand t'es blessé, tu sais !_

_J'ai une infirmière sympa avec moi, j'en profite ! Mon baiser, où j'ameute l'immeuble !_

_C'est toi qui vie ici, alors tu sais…._

_Allez ?..._

_Je file ! Maru doit attendre en bas !_

Et parce que lui aussi aimait avoir le dernier mot –déjà qu'il ne l'avait pas assez souvent à son goût, avec Hyde-, Kame s'en alla là-dessus, laissant Hyde crier que c'était méchant, que sans son baiser il allait passer une sale journée et qu'un peu de réconfort n'allait tuer personne… Bref, une vraie tragédie grecque ! Ce qui il faut bien le dire, fit bien rire Kame, qui s'amusait encore tout seul alors qu'il arrivait en bas, au moment où en effet, Nakamaru et Tetsu sortaient de la voiture de ce dernier.

_Salut ! _

_Echange de bons procédés, _fit Tetsu en prenant le chemin inverse de celui de Kame, s'apprêtant à aller voir son meilleur ami._ Il va comment ? _

_Ben… Il est insupportable._

_Ah, ben il va bien alors ! _s'esclaffa le bassiste.

_Je suppose que dans 17 ans, moi aussi je le prendrai bien… _soupira Kame en voyant que rien n'épatait plus Tetsu.

Il s'installa dans la voiture côté passager, prêt à laisser Nakamaru le conduire au studio, où ils resteraient probablement jusqu'en soirée. C'est qu'ils ne chômaient pas en ce moment. Et lui qui aurait probablement un nouveau drama à tourner d'ici peu… Enfin il ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait quand il avait mille choses à faire. Etre inactif le rendait fou… Bien qu'en ce moment, il n'aurait pas dédaigné un peu de temps pour lui, pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et s'adapter aux choses. Tant de changements dans sa vie réglée au millimètre près jusque là… Ca en donnait presque le tournis ! Alors qu'il squattait la radio histoire d'écouter les résultats sportifs, le couple sur le perron de l'immeuble, achevait de se dire au revoir.

_A ce soir, toi._

_Ouais. C'est moi ou il se voit inconsciemment toujours avec lui dans 17 ans ? _murmura Tetsu avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

_Ne dis rien, c'est involontaire donc sincère. _

Plein de sagesse, Nakamaru s'empressa de gagner la voiture, se grondant tout seul pour leur imprudence. Même si la rue était déserte et qu'ils avaient fait vite, ils ne devraient pas. Un second faux pas serait moins facile à rattraper, et puis même sans cela… Inutile de provoquer les ennuis quand il n'y en avait pas. Il démarra, se préparant à se battre tout le long du trajet pour que Kame accepte de le laisser remettre de la musique et non des commentaires sportifs dont, il faut bien le dire, Nakamaru se fichait un peu royalement. Tetsu s'engouffra dans l'immeuble, prêt à savourer une journée de repos dont une bonne partie se passerait sûrement ici, vu que Hyde avait des activités limitées en ce moment, du fait de son état. Il toqua histoire de dire, et fit comme chez lui en entrant dans l'appartement puis en faisant un tour à la cuisine d'abord, pour prendre une canette de coca dans le frigo. Ensuite, il retrouva Hyde dans le salon, ce dernier ne s'étant pas affolé de l'intrusion, puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'un qui agissait ainsi. Même Kame n'osait pas rentrer sans frapper comme cela.

_Salut l'ancêtre ! _s'exclama-t-il avant de se prendre un coussin dans la figure, une seconde après.

_Ca t'apprendra !_

_Si on ne peut plus plaisanter… _soupira Tetsu en virant un peu ses jambes pour se faire une place sur le canapé.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_

_Bof… Rien à faire, alors je suis venu traîner… _

_Dès que tu es en congé, c'est le drame, toi… _se moqua Hyde.

Tetsu haussa les épaules. Sa situation n'était pas défendable en effet. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire de son temps libre et au final, il finissait toujours par écrire ou composer, pour peu que l'inspiration soit là. Ou au moins à jouer. Pour ce qui était de se changer du boulot, ce n'était donc pas encore tout à fait ça… Et puis maintenant qu'il y avait Nakamaru, il avait du mal à concevoir son temps libre sans lui à ses côtés. Presque cela le déprimait-il, donc… Autant s'occuper autant que possible, jusqu'à temps que Nakamaru ait fini, puisque lui était au contraire, bien occupé ces temps-ci. Plantés devant une série débile qui fit penser à Tetsu que si les vacances ressemblaient à cela, alors il valait mieux se faire lobotomiser tout de suite, on gagnerait du temps… Il ne résista pas à l'envie de faire un brin de conversation, la curiosité et donc l'envie d'élever un peu le niveau aidant :

_Dis, il passe du temps chez toi, Kamenashi-kun, non ?_

_Dans la mesure où je peux difficilement me déplacer en ce moment, ouais._

_Ah bien sûr… C'est une simple question pratique._

_Bon allez, vas-y, dis ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse, _soupira Hyde, trop fatigué pour tenter d'avoir le dernier mot aujourd'hui.

_Oh rien rien. Juste…_

_Ouiiii ?_

_Ca marche entre vous, quoi ? _demanda enfin Tetsu, en portant sa canette à ses lèvres pour masquer un sourire satisfait.

_Ahhh tu te sens mieux, je suis sûr. La curiosité devait te ronger de l'intérieur, _s'amusa Hyde en se redressant un peu, non sans grimacer.

_Je ne suis pas curieux ! Je m'informe, c'est tout !_

_Qu'il est drôle. _

_Alors ?_

_Alors… Ca suit son cours, _le fit-il mariner.

_Ca veut tout dire et rien en même temps ça._

_Disons qu'en revenant de Paris, ça a démarré fort… on était d'accord… Mais là, depuis mon accident, ça freine… Il se contente de passer, de jouer à la nounou, et voilà…_

Ce disant, Hyde qui s'était totalement assis maintenant, eut un long soupir… Il semblait presque résigné. Déjà que les cachets l'abrutissait un peu ces temps-ci, mais là… Il disait vrai : en revenant de voyage, il s'était armé de courage et chose étonnante : Kame aussi. Des choses avaient été dites et non des moindres, et manifestement ils voulaient la même chose. Mais plusieurs jours avaient passé et Kame était débordé, lui dormait à moitié toute la journée pour oublier la douleur… Même si cela allait mieux depuis deux jours maintenant, c'était stupide mais Hyde ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Une petite confirmation n'aurait pas été de refus… Maintenant qu'il pouvait mieux penser puisque son traitement était moins lourd, il commençait à se dire que parti comme ça l'était, ils allaient régresser et continuer à danser bêtement d'un pied sur l'autre. Pas de ça ! Il avait assez ramé pour être honnête avec lui, ça avait payé, alors il la voulait, sa confirmation ! Comprenant bien qu'il était agacé par ce sur-place, Tetsu tenta avec humour :

_En même temps, excuse-moi de te dire ça mais chaque pas te fait grimacer, donc pardonne-lui de ne pas vouloir te sauter dessus._

_Je ne parle pas de ça, mais au moins je vois avec quoi tu penses, _sourit-il._ C'est juste que… Comme il ne s'est rien passé vraiment depuis ce jour là… _

_Tu te fais des films. Et en bon névrosé que tu es, tu ne lui en parles pas, évidemment._

_J'aime bien… _avoua Hyde doucement, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu._ Ce qu'il y a entre nous. Kame a de la répartie… J'aime bien ce jeu du chat et de la souris entre nous…_

_Ouais, enfin vous vous êtes assez cherchés, non ?_

_Oui… Mais tu me connais… Je suis trop direct… Déjà que c'est un miracle qu'il ne m'ait pas repoussé l'autre fois… Alors là si j'y vais franchement …_

_Ca, avec ta grande gueule à dégonder les portes fermées…_

_Hé ! _s'indigna Hyde tout en éclatant de rire malgré tout.

_Quoi ? Mais personne ne te demande de mettre un genou à terre en promettant la lune, juste… Conduis-toi en adulte responsable, quand même ! A ton âge…_

Etre si empoté et maladroit, ce n'était quand même pas permis ! Même si là, Tetsu devait reconnaitre qu'il était loin de pouvoir le réprimander à ce sujet, vu qu'en son temps, il avait pas mal ramé aussi. Quoi que non : lui au moins, quand il avait compris ses sentiments, il y était allé à fond après. Mais Hyde et sa peur panique de se faire briser le cœur… ou d'en briser un… Il comprenait cela et il le respectait. Mais il en avait assez de voir seul. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un avec la tête sur les épaules, bien ancré dans la réalité, quand Hyde était trop absorbé par son monde… Et qui mieux que Kame incarnait le sérieux et le terre à terre ? A part Tetsu lui-même, bien entendu.

_Quoi, mon âge ? Et de quoi tu me parles ?_ grogna Hyde. Je suis avec lui.

_Ah bon ? Ben faudrait savoir !_

_Je voudrai juste que ça se sente un peu plus. C'est vrai quoi, je ne vais pas le manger ! _marmonna-t-il de plus belle.

_Avec toi, sait-on jamais !_

Il riait, mais le bassiste comprenait. Hyde avait moins besoin de mots que de gestes. Qu'on dise l'aimer n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait le lui montrer, même avec des attentions minimes. Il avait besoin de le sentir, parce qu'il marchait comme cela. Il ne disait pas le quart de ce qu'il pensait, mais tout passait par l'expression, la plupart du temps artistique… Il devait sentir l'attachement de Kame, seul cela le rassurerait… Mais il respectait le fait que le jeune homme soit très occupé d'une part et ait surtout besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Il prendrait son mal en patience.

**Voilà pour cette fois, c'est court mais comme beaucoup de mes premiers chapitres après tout… Et il faut que je me remette dans le bain, j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des suites comme ça :)**


	2. Se lancer

**Franchement, un très grand, un énorme merci à vous toutes, qui avez laissé toutes ces reviews ! Ca m'a fait plaisir, mais alors là vraiment ! (enfin les autres fois aussi hein XD). J'avais un tit peu peur des réactions et tout ça, donc ça m'a rassuré :).**

**Oui Museelo, je vais tenter de me concentrer sur ce couple là, mais je me suis tant attachée à Tetsu et Nakamaru que ça va déborder, je le sens :D. Cha : j'ai fait un petit saut, vraiment minime, pas différent à la limite d'un chapitre à un autre parfois. En tout cas merci pour cette énorme review, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! ****Shaabynh : là oui tu rêves, je pourrai pas updater comme ça lol, mais promis ce sera souvent ! Merci pour cette review et j'espère que tu continueras à suivre :).**

**J'arrête le blabla, mais encore merci à vous et puis ma foi, je me cherche encore là, mais j'espère trouver mon rythme de croisière bientôt, pour cette fic :)**

**Se lancer**

Dans la voiture, Nakamaru avait tenté une attaque en piqué sur l'autoradio afin de mettre un peu de musique plutôt que du blabla sportif qui lui donnerait mal au crâne dès le matin. Kame ne protesta pas, il était trop occupé à regarder par la vitre, ou plutôt à rêvasser. Il n'aurait quand même pas dû partir comme cela, même si c'était juste pour rire. Si ça se trouvait, Hyde lui en voulait ? Il n'avait pas été des plus sympas… En même temps, il n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour une aussi petite chose, non ? Rahhh ce qu'il était chiant et compliqué. Hyde avait fait la plus grande partie du travail, il était vraiment allé le chercher, quand Kame se montrait indécis voire fuyant… S'il ne changeait pas son attitude trop coincée, il allait tout gâcher. Et il ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi. Mais il savait parfaitement où résidait le problème. Ne restait plus qu'à y remédier.

_Tu es bien silencieux… _fit la voix de Nakamaru, le sortant alors de ses pensées.

_Hm ? Je me suis levé tôt, j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal là._

_Mais sinon, tout va bien ?_

_Hm ? Oui oui. Dis, ce matin on essaie les tenues pour la tournée, non ? _enchaîna Kame, histoire de penser à autre chose.

_Oui oui, c'est ce qui était prévu._

_Alors Akanishi va encore faire exprès d'arriver en retard… _soupira Kame en s'enfonçant dans le siège.

D'ordinaire, le spécialiste en retards était Ueda, cela ne se discutait pas : le principal intéressé lui-même l'avouait humblement. Mais Jin n'était pas mal non plus dans le genre et surtout, il avait toujours une excuse foireuse sous le coude. Alors lorsqu'en plus, les tâches à effectuer n'étaient pas de celles dont il raffolait –comme l'habillage par exemple-, inutile de dire qu'il prenait plus que son temps pour finir par arriver. Et en bon perfectionniste qu'il était, cela avait toujours le don de mettre Kame en boule. Surtout que non content d'arriver en retard, Jin semblait s'en foutre royalement –comme à son habitude, du reste-. Ce matin, ça allait être la même. Obligé. Rien que d'y penser, et il se sentait déjà fatigué. Nakamaru s'en aperçut bien et cela le fit vraiment rire. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

_Ne sois pas lassé par avance._

_On parie qu'il ne sera pas à l'heure ?_

_Oh non, là on sait que tu gagneras, _reconnut le jeune homme en riant.

_J'aurais bien besoin d'un peu de vacances… _soupira Kame, ce qui pour le coup, épata son ami :

_Pardon ? Toi, des vacances ? Ca va pas ?_

_Quoi ? C'est si surprenant ?_

_Oui ! Même quand c'est congé, tu bosses tes textes si tu tournes un drama, tu reviens travailler les chorés… Alors t'entendre dire de toi-même, que tu veux t'arrêter, excuse-moi de ne pas en revenir !_

_On n'arrête pas ces temps-ci… Et puis même quand on avait des moments de libres… J'en ai pas profité._

Il était vrai que Kame avait l'air littéralement épuisé. Ses traits étaient tirés, et il faisait un peu plus âgé ainsi, avec cette mauvaise mine… Il avait toujours été du genre à faire des milliers de choses à la fois, et à tourner comme un lion dans sa cage dès que la charge de travail s'allégeait… Il ne s'avait pas s'arrêter. Nakamaru le trouvait même pire que Tetsu, ce qui pourtant n'était pas rien ! Mais il arrive forcément un moment où la fatigue, physique ou autre, se fait sentir. Qui plus est, Kame avait largement payé le prix fort par le passé, et il s'était doublement absorbé dans le travail, pour ne pas se laisser aller. C'est étrange comme parfois, aller mal ne nous fait plus peur, comme on s'y habitue… C'est aller mieux, qui peut être terrifiant. Cela suppose du changement, et le risque que tout ne marche pas comme prévu… Une bonne chose qui arrive dans une vie, cela peut paradoxalement être une vraie angoisse, pour un esprit tortueux.

Mais c'était une bonne chose, à n'en pas douter. Il ressentait ces petits papillons dans le ventre, quand l'objet de ses pensées était dans les parages… Quand il lui souriait… simplement en étant avec lui. Il se sentait bien, étrangement bien… Et s'il n'y prenait pas garde, il pouvait sourire tout seul, simplement en pensant à lui. Comment ça avait-pu arriver ? Peu importe, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Dans cette optique, ses projets de repos ou au moins de lever le pied tombaient à point nommé. Et cela, Nakamaru le comprit parfaitement, pour l'avoir vécu aussi :

_C'est différent lorsqu'on a quelqu'un dans sa vie, hein ?_

_Je suppose…_

_Cache ta joie, _le taquina-t-il.

_Excuse. Mais tu me connais : y a toujours des questionnements, des doutes… J'arrive pas à y penser clairement. Je suis trop fatigué pour cogiter plus de deux minutes… _soupira Kame.

_Et pourquoi tu veux cogiter ? Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas aller ?_

_Je ne sais pas faire ça._

_Tu es jeune, c'est maintenant que tu dois être insouciant. Tu agis comme si tu étais vieux, _remarqua doucement Nakamaru.

_Je sais, j'ai pas demandé à être comme ça, je te rassure. D'autant que je ne me comprends pas. J'ai toutes les cartes en main et non, je bloque._

Il ne bloquait pas à proprement parler, mais il aurait donné cher pour être plus… plus insouciant, plus impulsif… Moins pétri de doutes et de peurs… Il aurait aimé ne pas penser une chose et en dire une autre… Etre plus franc, plus extraverti… Sans se transformer en Jin quand même, mais simplement un peu plus impulsif, cela aurait été bien. Il avait peur de sauter le pas, de se laisser aller à montrer combien il était accroché et qu'au final, Hyde change d'avis. C'était possible, après tout. Mais Kame était de ceux qui ne faisaient rien à moitié. Il ne lâchait rien ou alors il s'abandonnait complètement, au contraire. Et s'il faisait cela, se donner complètement… Alors si les choses tournaient mal comme la dernière fois, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir y faire face cette fois… Et c'était impossible pour lui d'occulter les risques, ils étaient trop importants et il y avait déjà fait face.

_Tu as peur de te faire choper par Johnny-san ? _tenta son ami.

_Ca… _acquiesça Kame dans un long soupir. _Ca ne passera jamais deux fois... _

_T'inquiète pas, on est tous derrière toi. Et puis tu es prudent, toi, _le rassura-t-il, ce qui fit sourire Kame, qui se détendit un peu.

Plus détendu, Kame fut d'agréable compagnie le reste du voyage, ce qui de toute façon ne fut pas bien long. C'est drôle : il n'avait jamais été plus proche que cela de Nakamaru… Bon si l'on allait par là, il y avait peu de monde dont il était proche… Mais Nakamaru, bien sûr il l'appréciait, mais il ne traînait pas spécialement avec lui ni rien… Et depuis le début de l'histoire de ce dernier, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils avaient un point commun et non des moindres dorénavant, et Nakamaru avait même une longueur d'avance, pour le coup… Alors il était normal que les discussions d'un certain ordre se fasse entre eux… C'était quelque chose qui se faisait très logiquement, finalement.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit prévu où déjà, Koki, Junno –et même Ueda !- étaient arrivés et visiblement étaient tous prêts. Mais bien entendu, il en restait encore un aux abonnés absents. Paris gagné, pensa Nakamaru en souriant, tout en saluant ses camarades :

_Salut ! _

_Déjà là ? Vous êtes matinaux ! _remarqua Kame, constatant qu'ils devaient être présents depuis un moment déjà.

_On arrive avant Kamenashi-kun, je croyais que ce jour ne viendrait jamais ! _plaisanta Junno.

_C'est malin, ça… Akanishi n'est pas là, je parie ?_

_Pas encore._

_Ben voyons, _fit Kame avec un demi sourire.

_Officiellement, il est encore dans les temps là, _risqua Ueda en regardant sa montre.

_Il n'arrivera pas à l'heure._

_Bon et admettons. T'as besoin de lui pour enfiler ta veste ? _le taquina Koki, toujours amusé par le sérieux inébranlable de Kame.

_Vous êtes venus ensemble ? _demanda Ueda.

_Oui, je l'ai amené._

_C'est marrant, vous passez du temps ensemble… Et même sans ça, vous discutez plus qu'avant, depuis un fameux bail… _remarqua Ueda en les regardant tour à tour.

_Ah ? Oh sans doute._

_Centre d'intérêt commun. Ou presque._

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la sixième voix qui avait parlé derrière eux. Et voilà, ils étaient au complet. Flanqué de son éternel sourire narquois –et énervant, auraient dit certains-, Jin arrivait tranquillement, se joignant à la conversation avec cette réplique dont Kame et Nakamaru se seraient certainement bien passés ! Seuls eux pouvaient probablement en saisir toute la portée… Encore que Nakamaru n'était a priori pas dérangé, comme il n'avait rien à leur cacher… Kame en revanche, ne s'était pas vanté de son revirement dans ses convictions et de cette nouveauté dans sa vie… Alors Jin avait deviné ? Sûrement, vu son œil rieur ! Kame soupira, préférant ne pas répondre alors que Junno saluait leur ami :

_Akanishi ! Salut !_

_Tu entendais quoi par là ? _demanda Ueda, intrigué.

_Rien du tout. File te changer ! _s'alarma Kame.

_Sur un autre ton, la mère supérieure, _s'esclaffa Jin, ce qui fit rire tout le monde ou presque.

Comme ils n'allaient vraiment pas tarder à passer aux essayages, ils s'y plièrent tous de bonne grâce, passant aux vestiaires en attendant que les professionnels arrivent. La discussion préalable avec Nakamaru n'avait pas été inutile : Kame y pensait depuis leur arrivée mine de rien… Et plus il y pensait, plus il savait que son ami avait raison en lui disant qu'il cogitait trop… Mais fait nouveau : il avait envie de changer cela, de le dépasser… De prendre sur lui, de ravaler ses craintes et de se donner les moyens pour que cela marche. Pas facile… Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi motivé. Repensant à ce matin, il se dit qu'il avait un peu abusé avec Hyde… Il devait arrêter de se défiler. Bon là encore ce matin, c'était pour rire. Mais de manière générale… Sous le coup d'une impulsion –comme quoi il pouvait en avoir lui aussi-, il sortit son téléphone, il s'en alla devant le bâtiment pour se mettre un peu en retrait et être tranquille… et il appela. Hyde décrocha immédiatement, comme son portable ne le quittait jamais :

_Salut ! J'te manque déjà ?_ fit-il, coupant ainsi le 'allo' de Kame.

_Oui…_

Pour le coup, Hyde fut coupé dans son élan. Il s'attendait à se faire remballer gentiment, mais certainement pas à ce que Kame avoue timidement cela. Du coup, il ne sut quoi dire, se demandant un instant si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Alors il attendit que le jeune homme explique la raison de son appel, se calant confortablement dans son canapé pour écouter. Kame se sentait un peu stressé, son cœur battait un peu plus vite… Il se sentait même un peu grisé car il lui semblait qu'en définitive, tout démarrait aujourd'hui. Etrange sensation.

_Hyde… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure._

_De quoi ?_ fit le chanteur, qui évidemment ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

_J'avais peur de t'avoir blessé._

_Mais de quoi tu me parles ?_

_C'est bien si tu ne t'en rappelles pas… _murmura Kame, soulagé.

_Minute, minute, je sens que je devrai car tu as l'air ennuyé. Et si tu es ennuyé, tu vas vouloir te faire pardonner et moi je veux voir ça. Donc je suis très en colère ! _plaisanta Hyde.

_Ca ne marche pas ! _répondit-il en éclatant de rire.

_Zut, j'ai essayé pourtant._

_Dis… Je peux passer chez toi ce soir ? _demanda timidement Kame.

_Ben oui. Pourquoi tu demandes ?_

_Parce que ça me ressemble pas de vouloir entrer dans la vie de quelqu'un… de m'imposer un peu…_

Cela pouvait sembler rien du tout, mais Kame faisait quelque chose dont il n'avait plus l'habitude : prendre un risque. Mais cela lui donnait une angoisse électrisante, qui lui donnait comme des frissons… Il se donnerait les moyens, c'était décidé. Rien qu'entendre la voix de Hyde à l'autre bout du fil, et il se sentait déjà pousser des ailes… Il ne changerait pas, il resterait carré, sérieux et tout ce qu'il était… mais il commettait une petite entorse à sa personnalité en agissant tel quel. Et ce n'était pas mauvais. Néanmoins une partie de lui, la plus réservée et complexée, se sentait un peu ridicule de parler de la sorte. Mais Hyde savait toujours dédramatiser le tout, aussi remarqua-t-il, sur un ton amusé :

_Tiens donc. _

_Je peux ?_

_Une petite place t'attend, _répondit-t-il avec affection.

_Petite ?_

_Grande. Et tu le sais, _répondit Hyde sérieusement, ignorant qu'il le faisait vraiment rougir, là.

_Dis euh… Je…_

_Oui ? _

_Ben… Je… J'y vais ! _enchaîna Kame. _A ce soir alors ! _

_D'accord. Bye bye._

En raccrochant, Hyde riait tout seul. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce que Kame voulait dire avant ce revirement avec ce « j'y vais ! ». Et il avait trouvé très mignon le fait qu'il ait essayé mais n'y soit pas parvenu. Comme il devinait de quoi il retournait, celui lui faisait déjà plaisir. Il riait encore tout seul, trouvant décidemment Kame craquant, lorsqu'il rappela Tetsu qui s'était discrètement éclipsé dans la cuisine durant leur conversation :

_Tet-chan, tu peux revenir !_

_Ca y est, t'as fini de compter fleurette ?_

… _dit celui qui bave devant son homme chaque fois que possible._

_Oh ça va, _fit Tetsu en haussant les épaules.

_C'est drôle… Enfin 'drôl'e non, mais… Je sens que Kame est bloqué par quelques petits mots, _remarqua Hyde pensivement.

_Lesquels ?_

_Ceux-là même que je galère à prononcer._

_Ahhh… Et ben vous n'êtes pas rendus ! _remarqua simplement le bassiste, pas très inquiet pour ce détail.


	3. Avoir moins peur

**Je finis par retrouver mes marques, j'y arrive ! XD. Vous commencez à avoir l'habitude : rythme lent etc, et je m'en excuse d'avance :)… Mais aussi, j'ai envie de bien poser les choses et notamment le personnage de Kame, ce que je pense avoir fait avec ce chapitre :)**

**Avoir moins peur**

C'est un Kame vraiment perplexe qui regardait avec attention un Hyde dont le sourire devait faire à peu près trois fois le tour de sa tête… Pour un peu, le plus âgé –et censé être mature- des deux n'était pas celui que l'on pensait. Son corset retiré le matin, les radios annonçant que tout était bon au niveau de ses côtes, Hyde agissait déjà comme un véritable gamin : il courrait plus qu'il ne marchait, se pliait en deux pour constater que tout était bien en place… Il faut dire que même s'il sentait que c'était rétabli depuis un moment, il n'osait encore trop bouger, tant qu'il n'était pas considéré comme guéri… Mais se sentir à nouveau autonome comme cela, ça faisait un tel bien… Alors forcément, il devenait un peu incontrôlable, en grand enfant qu'il pouvait être par moments… Et Kame secouait la tête d'un air affligé devant la scène, priant pour qu'il ne se refasse pas mal dans la foulée, à agir ainsi… Bien sûr, il était content de le voir d'excellente humeur et manifestement en pleine forme, mais quand même…

_Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux vouloir retourner en répétitions alors que tu es à peine rétabli, _lança-t-il, en référence au fait que Hyde voyait les autres membres dès l'après-midi, histoire de ne pas se rouiller.

_T'inquiète pas, je vais très bien._

_Oui, mais c'est peut-être pas très…_

_Et alors, tu veux me séquestrer ici ? _plaisanta Hyde en passant ses bras autour de son cou, se rapprochant de lui. _Remarque, présenté comme ça, je ne dis pas non…_

_Tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ? Il faut toujours que je tombe sur des cas sociaux… _soupira Kame, se disant qu'il en avait un au boulot et un ici… deux personnes incapables d'être sérieuses.

_Peut-être qu'on n'aurait pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes si tu te lâchais plus, _fit doucement Hyde.

_Un reproche ?_

_Du tout._

_Sûr ?_

_Tu me plais comme tu es. Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt d'être avec quelqu'un si c'est au final, pour vouloir qu'il soit différent. _

Un petit baiser sur le bout du nez pour attester ses dires, et Hyde disparut dans sa cuisine parce que pour lui, l'affaire était close : il le pensait. Quel intérêt d'être avec Kame s'il voulait en faire un jeune homme déluré et insouciant ? Ce ne serait plus lui et il n'y retrouverait pas ce qui lui avait plu… Même si comme il l'avait dit, si Kame se lâchait un peu parfois, ce ne serait pas un mal. Le problème de Hyde, c'était qu'il avait une spontanéité, une franchise qui pour lui étaient le naturel même… mais quand les autres ne l'avaient pas, cela les clouait un peu. Ainsi sa dernière phrase, qui pour lui était une réelle évidence, laissa bel et bien Kame interdit au milieu du salon. Pour le jeune homme, c'était loin d'être anodin. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de choses et dire le bien que cela lui fit aurait été difficile à rendre avec justesse… Il rejoignit Hyde dans la cuisine, l'observant s'affairer, étant probablement déjà passé à autre chose. Kame sourit avec affection en le détaillant : c'était encore mieux comme cela, si Hyde ne s'en apercevait pas. C'était la preuve que c'était bien sincère, et pas dit pour faire plaisir. Kame avait l'impression d'être important pour lui… et il ne désirait que cela.

_Y a pas eu beaucoup de gens qui ont accepté ma névrose… _murmura-t-il pensivement.

_T'exagère pas un peu, là ? _répliqua Hyde en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Au quotidien, je sais bien que c'est lourd… _insista le jeune chanteur. _D'être avec un angoissé comme je le suis… Mais toi, on dirait que tu l'acceptes si facilement…_

_Ca ne me dérange pas. T'es pas le premier angoissé que je rencontre. Je sais y faire avec vous._

Hyde accompagna ses dires d'un clin d'œil complice. Il avait une fameuse expérience dans le domaine, en effet. Pensez : plus de 15 années à côtoyer Tetsu, perfectionniste dans l'âme et stressé en diable, éternel insatisfait et tournant tout au drame dès que quelque chose n'allait pas comme prévu ! Alors oui, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu qu'avec des personnes très cool, qui prenaient la vie comme elle venait… Bien sûr Kame était encore différent, mais au moins, Hyde ne débarquait pas. Simplement, il voulut éviter d'aller trop loin sur ce sujet, par peur de trop en dire. Le chapitre 'Tetsu' n'était pas venu sur le tapis entre eux… et il n'avait pas envie de le faire ce soir. Une petite voix lui dit qu'au moment où Nakamaru l'avait découvert –et pas de la meilleure façon qui soit- il avait reproché à Tetsu de le lui avoir caché… et là il faisait pareil. Mais c'est toujours différent, quand il s'agit de soi, il parait… Alors il se tue.

_Ah ?_

_Ouais. Alors arrête un peu de te poser des problèmes quand il n'y en a pas. Fais-moi confiance un peu._

_Je te fais confiance, _assura la jeune homme.

_A voir. Ferme les yeux._

_De quoi ?_

_Tes yeux. Ferme-les._

_Tu vas m'embarquer dans un truc bizarre… _soupira Kame en s'exécutant toutefois.

_L'opinion que tu as de moi me fait super peur parfois ! _fit Hyde en éclatant de rire.

_Désolé._

Kame attendait donc, les yeux fermés, que quelque chose se passe. Mais bon… C'était un peu stressant d'être là, de savoir que Hyde était en face et que lui pouvait tout voir. Cette infériorité déplut à Kame, qui commençait peut-être à comprendre où Hyde voulait en venir de cette façon… Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue et il se raidit un peu, comme il ne s'y attendait pas. L'autre se plaça sur sa nuque, et lui décrocha quelques frissons ainsi. Il avait bien envie d'ouvrir les yeux car inexplicablement, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise ainsi… Mais il continua pourtant d'obéir. Ainsi privé d'un sens, il perçut davantage et d'autres façons. A commencer par l'odeur. L'odeur de Hyde, entre son parfum et ses cigarettes… Ses mains sur lui aussi… et bientôt, ses lèvres qui déposèrent un baiser au coin des siennes, le faisant frissonner de plus belle. Peu habitué à connaitre de tels moments de tendresse, Kame se sentit régresser à l'époque du collège, avec les premiers émois qui allaient de paire… Son cœur s'affolait et il se sentait juste bien. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin : cette attention suffisait à le combler. Hyde l'embrassa doucement ensuite, prenant tout son temps, juste qu'à ce qu'il le sente moins crispé… Vraiment détendu. Un baiser sans précipitation ni rien, juste fait pour que ses sentiments passent. Il le lâcha ensuite et recula d'un pas, attendant peut-être une réaction.

_Mais… Euh… _bafouilla Kame, qui se sentit vraiment gauche, sur ce coup là.

_Tu ne contrôles rien du tout et tu détestes ça. Mais ça peut être agréable quand même, pas vrai ? _fit Hyde avec un clin d'œil.

Et le chanteur retourna à ses affaires, encore une fois inconscient du bouleversement qu'il causait. Le moindre de ses gestes était une nouveauté des plus agréables pour Kame. Il comprit alors que quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aurait pas pu lui résister bien longtemps : vu l'impact qu'avait Hyde sur lui, c'était clair qu'il serait allé vers lui à un moment donné. Mais pour l'heure, cette petite démonstration lui colla un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Il avait compris la démarche que recelait ce geste. Et il la trouvait adorable. Et au-delà de cela, il comprenait que maintenant, il pouvait se reposer sur quelqu'un. Etre fort et consciencieux, tout gérer… Il n'aurait plus besoin de le faire, dans sa vie privée. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Hyde avait plus d'expérience que lui et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on décide pour lui ou qu'on organise tout. Cela ferait bizarre à Kame, mais le message était bien passé. Se retrouver pour une fois dans le rôle de la personne qui suit le mouvement ne serait qu'une habitude à prendre, après tout… Et il avait avec lui quelqu'un qui entendait bien lui montrer la voie à emprunter.

_Tu ne veux pas me faire croire que je te fais tant d'effet que ça ! C'est sympa de ta part, mais tu peux bouger maintenant ! _fit la voix rieuse de Hyde, alors que Kame était toujours planté au milieu de la pièce.

_Prétentieux !_

_Cœur d'artichaut… apparemment, _s'amusa Hyde, le voyant vraiment confus.

_Pfff… Bon, que dois-je faire ?_ demanda Kame, désirant aider, puisqu'il le voyait s'affairer.

_Mais rien du tout. C'est pas beau, ça ?_

_Ben oui mais quand même…_

_Rien-du-tout. Je sais que ça ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire, mais 'faudra apprendre._

_J'apprends vite._

_J'ai hâte de voir ça alors._

Ils ne perdraient jamais cette habitude… Se défier en quelque sorte, se tester aussi… Ils avaient trop de fierté ou d'orgueil l'un comme l'autre, de maladresse aussi, pour qu'il en soit autrement. Mais c'était bien ainsi. Tant que l'essentiel passait, peu importe la manière…

Un bruit ramena Kame dans le salon, où il constata que son téléphone portable, posé sur la table, sonnait. Le nom de son manager apparaissant, il ne put que décrocher, en soupirant : décidément, on ne lui laissait jamais une minute de repos, dans ce métier ! Il répondit tout de même, en bon professionnel qu'il était. Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard, qu'il réapparut dans la cuisine, l'air visiblement excité, un sourire content sur les lèvres.

_Bonne nouvelle ?_ demanda Hyde pour la forme.

_Et comment ! Tu sais, le drama que je tourne actuellement…_

_Oui ?_

_Devine qui on aura comme guest-star ! _explosa Kame, avec un air si enfantin que Hyde sourit malgré lui.

_Euh… Je ne suis pas très calé dans les acteurs de dramas tu vois, alors…_

_Oh mais c'est pas un habitué des plateaux ! C'est Gackt-san ! _s'écria Kame, visiblement très fier.

_Gackt ? Sérieusement ? _s'étonna Hyde.

_Ouais. C'est un ami à toi non ?_

_Oui. C'est un très bon ami, mais tu vois j'ignorais… Il faut dire que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'on est revenus au Japon._

_C'est Ueda qui va être mort de jalousie._

_Pourquoi ? C'est un fan ? _

_Ca oui, tu peux me croire !_ s'esclaffa Kame.

_Ben tu pourras lui ramener un autographe, comme ça._

_Tu plaisantes, je dois le rencontrer la semaine prochaine pour qu'on se voit un peu avant le tournage. Je serai si stressé que…_

_Et si je te le présentais avant ? Tu n'aurais pas à te soucier de ça le moment venu : les présentations seraient faites, _proposa naturellement Hyde.

_Tu ferais ça ? _murmura Kame en écarquillant les yeux.

_Bien sûr. Il ne te mangera pas, tu verras. Et ça te permettra de te concentrer davantage sur ton travail le jour de cette réunion._

_Tu sais que je t'adore toi ! _s'écria le jeune homme, très emballé par l'idée.

_Evidemment, mais ne te prive pas de le dire, ça me gêne pas !_

**Précision sur la fin du chapitre : je fais allusion au drama Mr Brain, où en effet, Gackt et Kame sont chacun intervenus comme guest-star mais dans des épisodes différents. Pour les besoins de la fic, j'ai fait comme si Kame était un acteur récurrent de ce drama et qu'il ait donc eu à tourner un épisode avec Gackt. Désolée pour ce petite contournement de la réalité :)**


	4. Rencontre

**Merci Louange, ravie que le petit couple te plaise :) ! Merci pour ta review, Chou ! Museelo, je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec toi (non ne tape pas XD) : Kame en émission et concert et Kame en interview par exemple, c'est autre chose. Certes il a l'air assez rigoleur, sûr de lui et tout mais quand tu regardes bien, il est aussi extrêmement sérieux et travailleur. Depuis le temps que je regarde à la chaîne toutes sortes de vidéos sur eux, je trouve que Kame renvoie l'image d'un gars stressé, perfectionniste à mort et assez loin parfois, de l'attitude qu'il a. enfin c'est mon opinion et je ne la dis pas juste. Simplement je me suis servi de ce ressenti pour le faire ainsi.**

**Pour le drama, j'espère que pour ceux l'ayant vu, vous ne serez pas gênés par cette modification de casting (en même temps c'est un détail)…**

**Rencontre**

_Alors voilà… J'te présente Gackt._

Court, efficace… Mais un peu rapide tout de même. Comme promis quelques jours plus tard, Hyde avait invité Gackt à boire un verre, tout ne lui expliquant qui serait avec eux et pourquoi. Etonné d'apprendre que Hyde et Kame se connaissaient, Gackt avait cependant accepté, heureux de revoir l'un et de connaitre l'autre. Ainsi s'étaient-ils donné rendez-vous comme à leur habitude, à mi-chemin entre leurs deux habitations, non loin d'un parc dans lequel ils traînaient parfois quand ils passaient la soirée ensemble.

Gackt était grand et il avait une certaine prestance, sans parler de sa renommée. Kame l'avait déjà croisé au détour de plateaux télé, sans jamais pour autant s'adresser à lui directement… Alors cela lui fit forcément un petit quelque chose. Mais étant habitué à rencontrer des gens célèbres et à les interviewer parfois, il s'inclina juste poliment, pas plus déstabilisé que cela. D'ailleurs histoire de mettre à l'aise, Gackt plaisanta :

_Super présentation Hyde, sommaire et tout._

_Quoi ? Tu veux lui tendre ta carte ? _se moqua le concerné.

_Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que t'es pas du tout excessif. Bref. Salut ! _lança le grand chanteur en direction de Kame.

_Enchanté, je suis…_

_Je sais qui tu… Je peux te tutoyer ? Merci, _reprit-il avec un hochement de tête de la part de Kame._ Je sais qui tu es, tu n'es pas un inconnu. Et même sans ça, j'aime bien savoir avec qui je vais travailler… On va faire du bon boulot ensemble, j'en suis sûr !_

_J'en suis convaincu aussi !_

_Puisqu'on est là tous les trois et qu'on commence à nous regarder, ça vous dit d'aller prendre un verre ? _proposa Gackt, moyennement emballé à l'idée de rester en plein milieu de la rue.

_Pas de problème._

_Comme ça, tu m'expliqueras d'où tu vous vous connaissez !_

_Euh, ouais… _marmonna Hyde, entrevoyant déjà des complications.

_Je reviens, j'ai ma voiture garée pas loin. Attendez-moi là !_

_Alors ? _fit Hyde à son compagnon, une fois Gackt parti.

_Il est vachement sympa !_

_On dirait que ça t'étonne ! _remarqua Hyde en riant.

_Non non… Enfin si, quand même… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si accessible._

_Il t'apprécie aussi, ça se voit. S'il ne te sent pas, c'est même pas la peine._

_Et tu nous as présenté sachant ça ? _suffoqua Kame.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne t'aimerait pas ?_

_Ben c'est possible ! _lâcha le jeune homme, effaré.

_Pars plutôt du principe qu'on va t'aimer, c'est quand même plus joyeux…_

_Oui… _acquiesça-t-il. _Vous semblez très proches, _observa-t-il, se remémorant la façon dont Gackt s'était montré tactile sans que Hyde, pourtant timide, ne s'en offusque.

_C'est un de mes meilleurs amis._

_Ca se voit. Ca me fait penser que je n'ai jamais vu votre film. Soirée ciné ce soir ?_

_Tu plaisantes ? Je ne vais pas me regarder pendant deux heures. J'entends d'ici tes commentaires… _fit Hyde avec une grimace.

_Elogieux, sûrement._

_Euh… Nan. Déjà si tu n'étais pas acteur ça me gênerait mais alors là, aucune chance. Oublie._

_Je le verrai tout seul alors._

_C'est ça._

Kame eut un large sourire, conscient de l'embêter avec cela et pour tout dire, il aimait plutôt bien ça. Hyde haussa les épaules, faussement agacé, mais son sourire trahissait sa réelle bonne humeur. Il y avait vraiment comme une sorte de complicité qui se créait entre eux, à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Quelque chose d'encore timide, mais de drôle et d'attachant qui plaisait bien à Hyde. Il faut dire que même s'il avait pas mal d'amis, rares étaient les personnes avec qui il se montrait lui-même, avec lesquelles il plaisantait ainsi et sentait comme une sorte de connexion… Mais Kame n'était pas tout à fait un ami, et cela jouait. C'était plutôt bon signe, tout cela.

Soudain, une voiture stoppa non loin d'eux et la vitre se baissa, le visage souriant de Gackt apparaissant pour les interpeller joyeusement :

_Hop, en voiture les jeunes ! Même toi, Haido !_

_Sympa._

_T'es le doyen, après tout._

_T'as fini oui ? _sermonna Hyde en s'installant côté passager, tandis que Kame montait derrière.

_Oui, _rétorqua Gackt assez fièrement.

_Bien. Mets ta ceinture, c'est un conseil, _lança Hyde à Kame.

_Ben j'allais le faire, pourquoi tu…_

_Pour ça._

Au même instant, la voiture démarra en trombe et Kame en lâcha sa ceinture pas encore attachée, tandis que -visiblement comme à son habitude-, Hyde s'accrocha fermement à la poignée située au-dessus de la portière. Il soupira, l'air de dire _« t'es vraiment un gamin »,_ alors que que Gackt semblait parfaitement à l'aise, lui. Sa conduite très… sportive avait bien filé quelques frayeurs à Hyde les premières fois où il était monté en voiture avec lui, surtout que question concentration, avec Gackt, ce n'était pas trop ça… Mais maintenant, il en prenait son parti. Cependant en se retournant pour regarder Kame, il se revoyait les premiers temps, avec cet air qui semblait demander _« mais est-ce que je vais y rester, dans cette voiture de la mort ? _». Un peu amusé par cette vision, il lui demanda :

_Ca va derrière ?_

_Bien._

_Il n'est pas tout vert, donc ça va, _nota Gackt en éclatant de rire.

_Ne fais pas l'enfant… Ralenties, _le gronda Hyde.

_T'es pas drôle aujourd'hui, toi._

_Non, mais j'aimerai bien le ramener en un seul morceau._

_A tes ordres._

Gackt s'exécuta et adopta un rythme qui retournait moins l'estomac… Ce qui fit bien plaisir au passager situé à l'arrière, qui se disait que sur ce coup là, cet inconscient de Jin était dépassé et de loin ! Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard pour, comme ils l'avaient prévu, boire un verre tous les trois. Et le moment se déroula très bien. Hyde resta un peu en dehors du coup, dans la mesure où Gackt et Kame parlaient surtout du drama, de leurs rôles respectifs et du bout de scénario qu'ils avaient commencé à apprendre. L'échange se passait au mieux et Hyde n'eut aucun doute sur leur capacité à travailler ensemble, tout le temps que cela durerait. Puis, au bout d'un moment, le portable de Kame sonna. Il avait pour projet de ne pas répondre, mais comme il s'agissait de son manager, il ne put faire autrement. Décrochant, il le fit patienter et se leva, dans le but de sortir :

_Ah, excusez-moi._

_Je t'en prie. Attends tiens : si ça dure, tu peux téléphoner dans ma voiture, _fit Gackt en lui tendant ses clefs, _tu seras plus tranquille._

_Merci !_

_Tu vois que tu peux être gentil… _se moqua Hyde une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

_Et maintenant, à nous deux !_

_Pardon ?_

_J'en reviens pas que tu sortes avec lui ! _chuchota Gackt, visiblement dévoré par la curiosité.

_Quoi ? Comment tu… ? _bafouilla le chanteur, percé à jour en moins de deux. _Hein ?_

_Donc j'ai vu juste. _

_Comment tu as fait ?_

_Oh, s'il te plait… _murmura Gackt en levant les yeux au ciel, _« j'aimerai bien le ramener en un seul morceau… » sans parler de l'attitude, la sienne comme la tienne… Ta façon de le regarder… Je te connais Hyde, je sais comment tu fonctionnes… Ce type se promènerait avec un écriteau marqué 'chasse gardée', que ça ne ferait pas plus d'effet. Toujours aussi possessif, hein, _acheva-t-il avec un large sourire.

_Oui bon j'avoue : tu m'impressionnes._

_Normal. Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es avec lui, _fit Gackt plus sérieusement.

_Je t'ai dit comment on s'était rencontrés, c'est la vérité._

_D'accord, mais de là à sortir avec…_

_Compliqué, _trancha Hyde en finissant son verre.

_Donc tu ne veux pas en parler._

_Et il est inutile de te demander de tenir ta langue sur tout ça._

_Bien sûr enfin ! _s'exclama Gackt.

_Merci._

_C'est normal. Mais j'aurais jamais cru que tu te caserais avec un jeune homme comme ça…_

_Y a un souci avec lui ? _demanda Hyde en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

_Aucun. Il m'a l'air intelligent, bosseur pour ce que j'en sais… Moi ça me suffit. Pas moche en plus, ce n'est pas négligeable, _expliqua-t-il en souriant.

_Hé…_

_Chasse gardée, oui je sais, _fit Gackt en riant.

_Il en met un temps…_

C'est vrai que cela faisait un moment qu'il était parti maintenant… Hyde aurait bien aimé que Kame revienne parmi eux. Parler de lui ne le dérangeait pas, mais pour diverses raisons, ce n'était pas particulièrement avec Gackt qu'il souhaitait le faire… Autant Gackt était un très bon ami et il pouvait se confier à lui sans trop de problèmes, autant sur le domaine des relations amoureuses, il évitait soigneusement le sujet avec lui. Et pour cause. Il n'avait pas tort du tout, puisqu'au même moment, Gackt lâcha :

_N'empêche… Je suis jaloux._

_De ?_

_Il a suffit d'un battement de cil pour qu'il t'ait, alors que je me démène depuis des années…_

_Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! _s'exaspéra Hyde, qui le sentait venir à des kilomètres.

_Je plaisante._

_Je sais bien que non._

_Et même, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?_

_Ca fait que j'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire que tu es jaloux quand mon petit ami est dehors !_

Hyde se mettait rarement en colère, il haussait même la voix vraiment quand les choses ne lui plaisaient pas. Là, il avait à peine haussé le ton, pour bien montrer que la discussion prenait une tournure qui ne lui convenait pas. Ça y était : il était agacé. Il n'ignorait en aucun cas les sentiments disons ambigus de Gackt à son égard, mais il avait répondu par la négative et avait demandé à ne plus en entendre parler, afin de conserver intacte leur amitié. Mais de temps à autres, il arrivait que Gackt ne revienne à la charge, prouvant ainsi que c'était toujours d'actualité et que si Hyde changeait d'avis, il n'y aurait aucun problème… Attitude qui embarrassait profondément le petit chanteur à chaque fois, et encore plus aujourd'hui, qu'il était casé. D'ailleurs à l'entente de sa dernière réplique, Gackt tiqua. Il cessa ses plaisanteries et arbora un visage et un ton un peu plus sérieux dorénavant :

_Tu es sérieux._

_Quoi encore ?_

_Tu as vu comment tu l'as appelé ? Tu ne t'amuses pas comme je le croyais._

_J'ai passé l'âge de m'amuser. _

_Tu as changé._

_Je ne picole plus sans arrêt et j'arrête de pleurer sur mon sort… J'en avais assez de pleurer sur mon mariage raté, _répliqua Hyde un peu sèchement, comme si on lui avait fait le reproche d'être moins fêtard.

_C'est bien. Tu as l'air en forme, ça me fait plaisir. J'aime mieux te voir comme ça, _répliqua Gackt sincèrement.

_Merci, _murmura Hyde, de nouveau détendu._ Mais et toi ? Dis-moi un peu comment ça va ces derniers temps ?_

C'était toujours comme cela que ça se passait. Gackt titillait, tentait de voir s'il avait sa chance cette fois, Hyde s'énervait plus ou moins selon l'humeur, et au final, Gackt faisait amende honorable et tout repartait… Ce que Hyde ignorait en revanche, c'est que tout ne se réglait pas juste parce qu'ils étaient capable de discuter de cette façon… Certaines choses modifient une relation, certains comportements sont impossibles à réfréner… Quand Kame eût terminé, il les rejoignit, les trouvant ainsi en grande discussion joyeuse.


	5. Un nouveau drama

**Désolée d'avoir mis un peu de temps avant de poster cette suite... J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider sur la marche à suivre pour les grandes lignes de la fic, donc je ne voulais pas poster en risquant de me fermer des portes :)**

**Un nouveau drama**

_J'en reviens pas que tu lui aies présenté Gackt !_

_Tu ne l'as jamais apprécié._

_Bien vu ! J'ai du mal à apprécier quelqu'un qui te reluque en permanence. Enfin, avant. Maintenant, c'est plus vraiment mon problème._

Parfois, lorsque l'on est en couple, et encore plus si cela faisait longtemps, on a du mal à gérer avec l'amitié. Surtout si elle est forte. Passer plus de temps avec sa moitié évidemment, sans pour autant négliger ses amis... Tout en jonglant avec le travail... Ce n'est pas toujours évident. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas avoué, Hyde avait eut un peu peur, lorsque Tetsu et Nakamaru s'étaient mis ensemble, et que c'était devenu vite assez sérieux. Pas par égoïsme, pas par jalousie... Simplement parce qu'avant, il pouvait sonner à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit chez Tetsu, il y était toujours le bienvenu, et réciproquement. Leur temps libre, ils le passaient souvent ensemble aussi. Et désormais, ce n'était plus possible. C'était normal et d'ailleurs au mariage de Hyde, Tetsu avait probablement ressenti la même chose. Cependant, les derniers mois avaient prouvé que malgré tout, Tetsu ne rechignait jamais à passer chez lui, à se montrer présent... Ils avaient toujours des moments, certes plus courts, pour eux... Et au fond, Hyde en était ravi, surtout là que le boulot s'allégeait un peu. Tetsu était incontournable dans sa vie quoi qu'il en soit, et aurait du mal à se passer de ses conseils, de ses remontrances aussi... Et en fait de remontrance, justement là, il s'en prenait une sévère.

C'était quelques jours après celui où Hyde avait présenté Kame à Gackt. Tetsu était passé chez son meilleur ami et avait demandé les dernières nouvelles, comme ils ne s'étaient ni vus ni appellés durant ces quelques jours. Et quand Hyde en était venu à évoquer ce fait de manière anecdotique, le bassiste avait cessé de sourire. Il avait son idée bien arrêtée sur Gackt, d'ailleurs à une époque, Hyde l'accusait d'être juste jaloux et stupidement accusateur... Et même après que Gackt lui ait fait des avances, Hyde continuait à prétendre que tout allait bien. Même si Tetsu n'était plus concerné par le problème aujourd'hui, cela ne lui fit quand même pas plaisir.

_Il n'est pas comme tu le crois. Enfin un peu, mais il a de bons côtés..._

_J'espère bien, 'manquerait plus qu'il morde ! _Ironisa le bassiste. _De toute façon, tu es trop gentil et ça t'a déjà joué des tours..._

_... dit celui qui offre sa montre quand on lui demande l'heure... _le coupa Hyde, le sourire victorieux.

_La question n'est pas tellement là. Moi je veux juste être là quand Kame apprendra que l'un de tes meilleurs potes vendrait père et mère pour une nuit avec toi. J'amènerai du pop-corn, _se moqua Tetsu.

_Tu exagères et puis d'ailleurs je vais lui dire, mais de toute façon ça ne posera pas de problème._

_De toute façon, il va vite s'en rendre compte. Il n'est pas idiot._

_Hé t'es gentil, occupe-toi de ton couple, commère ! _S'amusa Hyde, histoire de parler d'autre chose.

_Ah mais moi ça va._

_Oh ? Tet-chan qui n'aurait aucune angoisse ? Nous vivons un grand moment là._

_Je l'aime, je ne vois pas où c'est angoissant._

Et Tetsu continuait tranquillement à balancer son verre de coca légèrement, faisant ainsi remonter quelques bulles à la surface... avec un sourire qu'une tierce personne aurait pu qualifier d'idiot... Il ne vit même pas Hyde ouvrir des yeux si grands que c'était à croire qu'ils ne se refermeraient pas... Ce n'était pas que le chanteur en doute, ça non... C'était plus... que Tetsu n'était pas le genre à exprimer ses sentiments, même à lui qui le connaissait bien... Alors là, dire cela de façon si calme et détendue, presque comme si c'était tout à fait normal et évident... Dans la bouche de Tetsu, c'était surprenant. Bien sûr, cela lui fit plaisir. Son leader était transformé, depuis Nakamaru. Il était nettement plus serein, tellement moins obnubilé par le moindre détail et avide de tout contrôler... C'était plutôt chouette à observer. Mais sachant qu'il le mettrait mal à l'aise s'il lui en faisait la remarque, Hyde choisit plutôt de le taquiner :

_Merde alors, t'aurais pu me faire asseoir avant de balancer ça. On t'a changé !_

_En fait, j'aimerai bien qu'on habite ensemble, _réfléchit Tetsu à voix haute, ignorant la boutade.

_Eh ? Mais tu as de la fièvre ? _S'écria Hyde, prêt à le faire s'allonger et à appeler le médecin.

_On a pas mal de boulot, surtout lui en ce moment, donc se voir n'est pas toujours évident et faire la navette entre nos appartements est gonflant... Même si pas mal d'affaires sont éparpillées entre les deux._

_Question pratique, quoi._

_Non, j'ai du mal à m'y faire quand il n'est pas là._

_Ca pour être sérieux... _souffla Hyde, bluffé par ce grand pudique qui s'ouvrait d'un coup.

Pendant que Tetsu parlait ainsi de Nakamaru, ce dernier n'en menait pas large, en pleine répétition. Il venait tout juste de lamentablement rater son coup et de s'étaler sur le sol en plein milieu de la chorégraphie actuellement en cours de répétition. Le coupable ? Un lacet fourbe qui s'était dénoué au mauvais moment. Immédiatement, Junno s'était baissé, craignait qu'il ne se soit fait mal. Mais Nakamaru en serait juste quitte pour un bon bleu au genou, apparemment. Essoufflé, il s'offrit 5 minutes de pose et alla s'asseoir sur le côté, cherchant de quoi boire un peu. Bien que la journée soit avancée, c'est à ce moment là que débarqua Kame. Il avait dû passer début de l'après-midi sur le lieu de tournage, pour quelques mises aux point nécessaire... Encore une période qui allait démarrer, où il jonglerait entre un drama et les répétitions. Heureusement que le travail ne lui faisait pas peur ! D'ailleurs il était déjà en tenue, prêt à répéter. Sauf que tandis qu'il saluait tout le monde, au lieu de sourire comme à son habitude, il affichait un visage plus... préoccupé, disons. Comme si quelque chose occupait son esprit et qu'il ait du mal à penser à autre chose.

_Ca va ? _Demanda Koki.

_Oui oui..._

_Ca s'est bien passé ?_

_Oui oui..._

_Tu as hâte de débuter le tournage ?_

_Oui..._

_Tu as appris tes premiers textes ?_

_Oui._

_Kame, change de disque, enfin ! _Explosa Jin, le moins patient de tous, qui craquait déjà dès la seconde réponse.

_Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon._

_C'est rare que tu sois tête en l'air, _observa Nakamaru gentiment.

_Désolé, je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ni ce matin ni ce midi, alors..._

_T'es peut-être pas obligé de commencer tout de suite ? _Demanda Ueda.

_Si si, ça va._

Et Kame se mit au travail avec sérieux, comme d'habitude pourrait-on dire... Il savait qu'avec la période chargée qui arriverait pour lui, il se devait d'être rigoureux pour se maintenir au niveau. Il y mettrait un point d'honneur, même si cela voulait dire réduire ses moments de repos. Après tout, ce n'était que temporaire. Chacun se remit donc également au travail pendant un bon bout de temps, la motivation semblant être générale... Et puis vint le moment où vraiment, Kame eut un peu faim. Et s'il n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour avoir sauté un repas, il savait aussi que lorsque l'on faisait de l'exercice comme cela, mieux valait prendre soin de soi. Aussi retourna-t-il aux vestiaires afin de boire et de manger un peu, pour pouvoir poursuivre sereinement. Quelqu'un vint le rejoindre et il reconnut la silhouette de Jin dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'apprêtait à lui proposer à boire ou à manger, mais l'autre le devança en fermant la porte derrière lui :

_Hé, Kame !_

_Oui ?_

_En vrai, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?_

_En vrai ?_

_La fatigue, la bouffe... C'est pas ton genre, ces excuses là. Y a un problème avec le drama ? C'est pas ce que tu croyais ? _Chuchota Jin, qui avait bien vu qu'il semblait ailleurs.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_J'en sais rien moi... .On pourrait te faire tourner des trucs... bizarres..._

_Ca t'ennuyerait de penser deux secondes avec ta tête, Akanishi ? _Soupira Kame en voyant son sourire amusé. _Et puis le boss ne laisserait jamais faire ça._

_Ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi, c'est ton humour._

_Excuse-moi... C'est juste qu'une idée stupide me trotte dans la tête et... _hésita-t-il, ayant peur de trop en dire. _J'ai du mal à arrêter d'y penser._

_Et c'est quoi, l'idée ?_

_Je, euh... _

_Tu veux m'en parler mais tu hésites ? Ca ne concerne sûrement pas le boulot alors, _conclut Jin.

_Akanishi, on sait tous les deux que tu as deviné ce qui se passait pour moi..._

Le calcul était assez vite fait. Jin avait deviné depuis belle lurette, Kame le sentait à ses remarques, ses commentaires... Comment ? Probablement car il le connaissait bien et qu'il avait dû percevoir la nature du malaise qui à une époque, régnait entre Hyde et Kame... Peu importait, à la limite. Kame avait juste envie d'en parler et le choix était limité. A Hyde ? Pas question, il se moquerait sûrement. A Nakamaru, qui après tout, était dans le même bateau que lui ? Mais il y avait fort à parier que Tetsu le saurait aussi et par la force des choses, Hyde aussi au bout du compte. Dernière personne au courant : Jin, qui se tenait devant lui en ce moment même. Qui pourrait se moquer, oui, mais Kame avait l'habitude avec lui, il ne craignait rien. Et puis pourquoi pas ?

_Oui. Et tu as vu comme je tiens ma langue. Tu es content ? _Fit Jin, lui apportant ainsi un argument de plus.

_C'est génial, _répondit Kame avec sincérité.

_Alors t'as un souci avec Hyde-san, donc ? Première dispute ? _

_Non, rien de tout ça... Juste..._

_Juste ?_

_Je crois que je suis face à... Comment dire ça... Tu vois, c'est logique que quelqu'un ait eu une vie avant, des relations..._

_Surtout vu son âge ! _S'exclama Jin, toujours bon pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

_Merci de le rappeller... _grogna son ami._ Mais tu as raison. Et je me demandais... Si c'était normal d'être un peu parano sur ça._

_Genre... T'es jaloux ?_ Comprit Jin, regrettant presque d'être venu tant ce genre de confidences ne l'emballait pas.

_Non, je ne pense pas... Mais 'y a ce type... A chaque fois qu'il parle de Hyde, j'ai l'impression... étrange que... Ah je me fais sûrement des idées._

_Qui ça ?_

_Je ne pense pas que je devrai le dire._

_Allez, je t'ai prouvé que je ne suis pas le genre à parler, non ? _

_Gackt-san, _céda Kame.

_Non attends tu plaisantes là ! Sérieusement ? _S'écria Jin, si bien que Kame dû lui faire de grands gestes pour le sommer d'arrêter, au risque d'ameuter le reste de la troupe.

_Ca m'étonne aussi, mais j'ai cette impression bizarre depuis que Hyde nous a présenté..._

_Sérieusement, ces stars ont toutes un grain, _lâcha Jin en haussant les épaules.

_Jin !_

_Ouais, excuse. Mais au fait, _songea-t-il avec entrain, _pour ça tu as notre spécialiste, le meilleur des paparazzi !_

_Qui ?_

_Ueda ! Crois-moi il a eu sa période fan ultime, ça faisait peur... _grimaça Jin. _S'il y a un truc à savoir sur ce gars, il est au courant. Tu pourras peut-être savoir si tu as quelque chose à redouter..._

_Oui... _fit Kame, songeant qu'au fond il ne connaissait Gackt que par sa musique, et encore. _T'es sympa._

_Tu dis ça comme si c'était une découverte !_


	6. Gackt

**Chapitre 6... Et je suis contente, Ueda n'a jamais autant parlé en 68 chapitres dans la première fic, qu'il ne l'a fait dans celui-là ! Et comme j'aime bien Ueda... Je suis contente :) (en même temps dans les 6, y en a juste un avec lequel j'ai du mal donc bon XD). Bref, racontage de vie terminé, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et en m'excusez pour ce court chapitre :) **

**(Admirez au passage le titre du chapitre, que je suis allée chercher suuuper loin xD)**

**Gackt**

Ils retournèrent répéter quelques minutes plus tard, parce qu'ils étaient un peu là pour ça, tout de même... Et Kame devait bien le reconnaître : il se sentait mieux qu'en arrivant. Il n'avait jamais tellement cru à ce lieu commun répétant qu'en parlant, on se sentait mieux... Lui, il était plutôt du genre à tout garder, bien décidé à tout régler seul. C'est comme cela qu'il avait toujours fonctionné. Mais il avait pas mal changé ces temps-ci et sur un point en particulier. La relation qu'il avait avec Hyde et qui ne faisait que débuter, il y tenait. Ce n'était rien de le dire. Il ne voulait donc pas tout gâcher pour une raison ou pour une autre, et surtout pas à cause de ses peurs irrationnelles. Alors quel que soit le problème, il était résolu à y faire face d'une façon ou d'une autre pour ne pas perdre ce qu'il vivait désormais et qui lui faisait tant de bien. Là, après en avoir parlé à Jin, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, moins angoissé... Il n'y avait pas à dire : Jin était vraiment devenu quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter. Même s'il ne le lui avouerait pas : il en serait trop content.

Justement, après en avoir parlé à haute voix de cette façon, il se sentit un peu idiot, de se mettre à angoisser juste pour une impression qu'il avait eue. Pour bien faire, cela ne vaudrait même pas la peine qu'il s'y attarde... Car enfin, quoi que ce soit... Celui qui était actuellement avec Hyde, c'était bien lui, non ? Néanmoins quand la journée toucha à sa fin et bien qu'il n'y ait plus vraiment pensé, trop occupé qu'il était à s'entraîner consciencieusement, un signe de tête de la part de Jin lui fit repenser à tout cela. Il allait tout de même voir cela avec Ueda, histoire de ne pas mourir idiot s'il y avait quelque chose à savoir et voilà, ça en resterait là. Quand ils se séparèrent à la sortie du studio, Kame fut bien content que Ueda soit à pieds. Il le rattrapa rapidement à la sortie du parking.

_Ueda, je peux t'accompagner un bout de chemin ?_

_Euh bien sûr, mais je ne vais pas très loin : je prends le métro deux rues plus loin._

_Je vois..._

_Ca te laisse quelques mètres pour me dire ce que tu as à me dire, _fit Ueda avec un grand sourire encourageant.

_Désolé, je n'étais pas discret, _fit Kame, embarrassé.

_Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu tournes autour du pot comme ça. J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?_

_Quoi ? Non, non, quelle idée ! _Le détrompa-t-il bien vite. _Non, c'est juste..._

_Oui ?_

_J'ai un truc à te demander, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi je te pose la question._

_Euh... Si tu veux._

Kame hésita encore. Il se trouvait très tarte, à dire vrai. Ce qu'il faisait là, n'était-ce pas uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui et qu'il bidouillait jusqu'à trouver la moindre faille qui lui ferait dire _« ah ! Je savais bien qu'avec Hyde, ce serait dur ! »_. Car ce serait dur, il ne l'ignorait pas. Il savait bien dans quoi il s'embarquait. Juste... Il avait tellement peur que ça capote à tout moment qu'il ne savait plus s'il devait écouter ses angoisses pour les faire taire ensuite ou bien les ignorer pour ne pas en être perturbé. Quel casse-tête... Est-ce que c'était toujours si compliqué, franchement ? Ou ça n'était que lui ? Enfin puisqu'il était là et que Ueda attendait, il soupira et demanda :

_Voilà... A une époque, tu étais assez fan de... Gackt-san, non ? _Hésita Kame, priant pour ne pas trop en dire.

_Ben oui, _répondit son ami, haussant les épaules, _c'est un secret pour personne. Je le suis toujours et d'ailleurs c'est bien que tu en parles : j'aimerai bien passer te chercher un de ces quatre sur le tournage, histoire de le rencontrer... Ca t'ennuierait ?_

_Bien sûr que non, tu n'as même pas à demander._

_Chouette ! Ah je suis super content ! _S'enthousiasma Ueda, ce qui fit sourire Kame.

_Je vois ça ! Si ça te fait plaisir, écoute..._

_Ben ouais ! J'adore ce type, t'imagines pas ! _S'écria-t-il, à la surprise de Kame qui n'imaginait pas lui faire une telle joie.

_Je commence à en avoir une vague idée..._

_Mais au fait, _se ressaisit Ueda, _j'oublie que tu voulais me demander un truc._

_Oui... A son sujet... J'imagine que tu connais pas mal de choses sur lui ?_

_Ben... 'faut te dire qu'aujourd'hui je suis un peu plus raisonnable, pour le dire comme ça... Mais j'en sais pas mal oui, en tout cas sur sa carrière je suis à fond !_

_Et... _hésita Kame une dernière fois. _Sur sa vie ?... Tu sais par exemple, s'il a quelqu'un en ce moment ?_

_Je me tiens moins « informé » qu'avant... Franchement, je ne saurai pas te dire... Et puis entre ce qu'on sait et ce qui est, hein... A toi de voir si on vient le voir sur le plateau ou s'il est pendu au téléphone entre chaque prise, par exemple ? _Suggéra-t-il avec humour.

_Ben... non..._

_Alors c'est qu'il doit être libre. Enfin, je suppose. Mais pourquoi cette question ? _Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Kame savait bien qu'il devait mentir. Il ne se voyait pas lui dire : _« et bien en fait, comme je sors avec Hyde et qu'il est à moi et à moi seul, je me renseigne sur ceux que je juge assez intéressés par lui, tu comprends j'en suis sûr ? »_. Outre la partie légèrement possessive de cette tirade, elle en disait un peu trop long sur ce qu'il entendait bien cacher encore un peu aux... Trois seuls qui ne le savaient pas, finalement. Tiens, quand il aurait deux minutes à lui, il faudra qu'il envisage la possibilité... Car tout de même, en cuisinant Ueda ainsi, il culpabilisait un peu de lui cacher l'essentiel et les raisons de cet interrogatoire... Quoi qu'il en soit, il trouva une façon de répondre sans y répondre vraiment, une manière de noyer le poisson qui lui plaisait bien.

_Et bien tu vois, comme j'appréhendais le fait de travailler avec lui, Hyde nous a présenté avant le début du tournage... _

_Sympa de sa part. Ca s'est bien passé ?_

_Oui oui, sans problèmes... Mais... Oh c'est sûrement juste une impression, tu sais comme je m'invente vite des films... Mais par rapport à ça, j'ai eu une impression bizarre concernant Gackt-san..._

_Au sujet de Hyde-kun, tu veux dire ? _Comprit Ueda.

_... Oui._

_Ben c'est pas ton imagination, _répondit-il tranquillement, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au métro, _mais bon je suis surpris que Hyde-kun ne te l'ait pas dit, s'il te l'a présenté. Enfin quoique non, _se rétracta-t-il, _ça doit sûrement le gêner, en y repensant._

_De quoi tu parles ?_

_Ben tu sais, à l'époque où ils ont tourné ce film ensemble... Tu l'as vu d'ailleurs ?_

_Non, pas encore._

_C'est un tort ! _S'écria aussitôt Ueda. _Enfin bref... Ils ont pas mal fait la promo ensemble... Enfin, normal quoi._

_Oui..._

_Et il s'est dit un peu tout et n'importe quoi sur eux..._

_Tout et n'importe quoi ? _Répéta Kame, sentant son coeur battre un peu plus vite.

_Faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?_

_Oh... Dans ce sens là... _murmura-t-il, retenant une grimace.

_Ouais._

_Mais... C'est pas si inhabituel d'entendre ça, non ? Enfin je veux dire que tu sais comme moi que les journaux inventeraient n'importe quoi pour..._

_Ah oui mais là y a des preuves._

_Hein ?_

_Gackt-san a écrit un bouquin ya quelques temps... Et Hyde-kun y est cité. Et j'ignore ce à quoi Gackt-san pensait au juste, mais je peux te dire une chose : on ne parlerait jamais en ces termes d'un gars qu'on aime juste bien, _expliqua Ueda, vérifiant l'heure de passage du prochain métro tandis qu'il parlait tranquillement.

_Q... Quoi ?..._

_Je ne sais pas trop jusqu'à quel point cette histoire est allée et peut-être qu'il n'y a rien d'ailleurs. Après tout tu l'as dit : les journalistes inventeraient n'importe quoi, on le sait bien... Mais ce bouquin, ce passage, ça en revanche, c'est vrai._

_Ce bouquin... _murmura Kame, livide._Tu l'as ?_

_Bien sûr !_

_Ca t'ennuyerait de me le prêter ?_

_Ben non... Tu veux que je te l'amène demain ?_

_Ce serait sympa._

_Aucun problème... Envoie-moi un message demain matin pour m'y faire penser, au cas où._

_Ok..._

_Dis-moi, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Une soudaine passion pour Gackt-san ?_

Une fois encore, Kame ne put lui répondre avec honnêteté... Surtout que là, cela n'aurait pas été le même son de cloches que tout à l'heure. Pour tout dire, il était même passablement agacé par toute cette histoire... Savoir que l'un des plus proches amis de Hyde était quelqu'un qui, à une époque, avait été assez ambigu avec lui... Voire avec qui il s'était passé quelque chose, après tout c'était possible. Tout ça n'allait pas le faire sauter de joie, c'était certain. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui l'ennuyait réellement, dans totu cela ? Qu'il ne sache pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre eux et si Gackt était une menace, que Hyde ne l'ait pas averti... ou peut-être, se demander si c'était toujours d'actualité ? Après tout, ce film... ca datait, non ? Les choses et les gens changent, en quelques années... Oui, il s'en faisait sûrement pour rien, une fois de plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, il trouva une excuse appropriée qu'il s'empressa de lui servir sur un plateau :

_Ben... Comme je travaille avec lui et que c'est un grand artiste... Je voulais juste mieux le connaitre._

_Ah ok. Logique, _dit Ueda, semblant s'en contenter.

_Et... _hésita-t-il, ayant peur d'être suspect._Toi, tu en penses quoi ?_

_De cette histoire ? Bof... Je m'en fous un peu... _fit Ueda avec une moue dubitative. _Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'à l'époque, Gackt-san semblait intéressé, mais c'était peut-être juste du fan-service... Ce bouquin est troublant par contre, 'faut avouer... Mais comme je n'ai plus le passage vraiment en tête..._

_Bien sûr._

_Mais tu sais, je suppose que si Hyde-kun et lui sont encore amis, c'est que ça doit être réglé depuis longtemps._

_Sûrement... _murmura pensivement Kame.

_Bon je te laisse, je suis gelé et je vais prendre celui-là, _lança Ueda, voyant le métro arriver._ Tu devrais rentrer aussi, 'fait vraiment pas chaud ce soir !_

_Oui... A demain Ueda, et merci !_

_De rien ! Bye !_

Ueda avait raison : il ne faisait pas chaud du tout ce soir, malgré la saison... Kame glissa ses mains dans ses poches, revenant sur ses pas afin d'aller chercher sa voiture, laissée sur le parking. Et après... Il irait sûrement chez Hyde, juste ne coup de vent : son rythme de travail était trop intense, il se levait trop tôt à cause du tournage et il préférait donc dormir chez lui. Lui en parlerait-il, de ce que Ueda et lui avaient dit ? Non, probablement... Car le Kame habituel revint à la charge : celui qui gardait ses doutes pour lui, parce qu'il les trouvait trop idiots pour en parler. Kame ignorait probablement que même stupides, même ridicules, les doutes méritent qu'on en parle, pour les dissiper.


	7. Entre les doutes et la confiance

**Hum... Z'êtes toujours là ? XD Pardon d'avoir tardé à publier cette suite, j'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre plus vite que ça, promis !**

**On lorgne un peu beaucoup du côté de Maru et Tetsu pour ce chapitre, parce que bon après tout si on en est là, c'est bien grâce à eux :), et ça m'a fait plaisir de les retrouver le temps d'un bout de chapitre !**

**Entre les doutes et la confiance**

Ce petite doute, cette interrogation poussa Kame à prendre conscience de quelque chose de peu réjouissant : avait-il quelqu'un à qui en parler ? C'est-à-dire... Nakamaru avait Koki, Hyde avait Tetsu... Même ce bon à rien de Jin avait Yamapi ! Tout le monde avait près de lui une personne à laquelle ils disaient tout ou pas loin. Une personne à qui parler de ses doutes... Une qui ne se moquerait pas, même si c'était stupide. C'était bien, d'avoir quelqu'un de ce genre à ses côtés... Et alors qu'il cogitait fermement, Kame se rendit compte que lui, et bien il n'avait personne chez qui foncer ainsi pour partager ce genre de choses. C'était un peu triste. Bien sûr maintenant il fallait compter avec Nakamaru, le plus à même de le comprendre au vu des circonstances... Mais même si leurs histoires les avaient rapproché, il n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait appeler son meilleur ami, non ? Bien sûr, il restait une personne à qui Kame avait commencé à se confier... Une à laquelle il pensa tandis qu'il montait dans sa voiture et mettait le moteur en marche... Mais l'appeller ou aller le voir aurait été admettre pas mal de choses... Et ce n'était pas comme cela qu'ils fonctionnaient, eux... Kame soupira, las. Stupide fierté. Mais bon, il travaillait déjà sur la confiance et son sens du relationnel, il ne pouvait pas être partout pour l'instant !

Mais si, juste pour une heure, il pouvait arrêter de cogiter, de tout remettre en question... D'avoir peur de ce Gackt qui somme toute, lui était sympathique jusque là... et même, d'avoir peur de cette version miniaturisée de lui-même que Hyde comptait lui présenter le lendemain soir... Il avait déjà vu cet enfant et le courant était passé -en même temps, un gosse est toujours content lorsqu'on lui réparer sa petite voiture-... Mais là il le verrait autrement... comme un pan de la vie de Hyde qui allait intégrer la sienne... Et il ignorait comment se positionner par rapport à cet enfant. Devait-il être un copain, un grand frère, ou autre ? Cela l'angoissait pas mal, à dire vrai. Profitant d'un arrêt à un feu, Kame renversa sa tête en arrière en soupirant de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qu'il était tendu ! Son téléphone, qu'il avait posé sur le siège du passager, vibra et il profita de l'arrêt pour lire le message.

_« J'espère que tu passes par chez moi, parce que j'ai commandé d'énormes pizzas, dont ta préférée ! J'ai hâte de te voir ! Hyde »._

Comment est-ce que Hyde pouvait s'y prendre pour, à l'aide de deux phrases en apparance banales, lui coller un grand sourire niais sur le visage et lui donner presque envie de griller le feu pour arriver plus vite ? Il avait hâte de le voir, avait-il écrit, et c'était réciproque ! Car les moments où ils étaient ensemble avaient ceci de bien que Kame n'appréhendait plus rien, tout lui semblait en effet très logique et très bien comme ça. C'était loin de lui, qu'il commençait à douter et de ce fait, la tournée des KAT-TUN qui débuterait d'ici peu serait un fameux défi à relever ! Mais ce petit message et l'enthousiasme, l'affection qui y perçaient... Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on aille lui décrocher la lune, Kame. Le minimum lui suffisait et le remplissait déjà de joie. Il avait tellement peur d'avoir le coeur brisé à nouveau qu'une déception, d'où quelle vienne, n'aurait pas été du domaine du supportable, en vérité...

Profitant d'un autre feu rouge un peu plus loin, il se hâta de taper une réponse à ce précédent message : _« Je suis en route justement... Essaie de te retenir de tout dévorer, je serai bientôt là... Je suis impatient »_. Il ne se relut pas avant d'envoyer, parce qu'il se trouvait toujours très banal. Il savait que ses paroles étaient loin de refléter la teneur de ses sentiments. Parce que ce n'était pas son genre, de se livrer ainsi. Mais Hyde ne voulait pas le changer, avait-il dit, alors il cessait de s'en faire à ce sujet. Sans toutefois être imprudent, il accéléra un peu. Il avait envie de le voir, même si c'était juste le temps de manger. Il fallait qu'il le voit, parce qu'il savait que cela le rendrait de bonne humeur.

* * *

Quand Nakamaru sortit d'une douche bien méritée après une dure journée de labeur, il se demanda si une bombe n'avait pas explosé dans son salon ! Ok il n'était pas un pro du rangement, mais là entre les papiers éparpillés sur le sol, les canettes vides sur la table basse... Il faut dire que quand il était rentré, il avait rapidement embrassé son homme qui était déjà là, et puis il avait filé dans la salle de bain. Aussi avait-il fait abstraction du désordre, que là, il voyait pourtant bien. Et au milieu de tout ce joyeux bordel, allongé sur le ventre et mâchouillant un stylo, Tetsu était vautré au milieu des feuilles. Pourtant Nakamaru lui avait dit que la table ferait un très bon bureau ou même la cuisine s'il préférait, mais non... Par terre ! Levant les yeux au ciel façon _« t'es incorrigible », _le jeune homme s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte et croisa les bras, le regardant avec affection avant de remarquer, devant son air concentré :

_Tu veux bien me dire sur quoi tu travailles, alors que vous ne croulez pas sous le boulot normalement, ces temps-ci ?_

_Je travaille pour moi ! _Répliqua Tetsu, presque offusqué qu'on sous-entende qu'il n'avait rien à faire.

_Comment ça ?_

_J'ai écrit une chanson._

_Oh ? Tu veux dire... Pas pour le groupe ? _Comprit son amant.

Nakamaru retint un sourire situé à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et le gagatisme certain, dans le sens où Tetsu, du haut de ses 40 ans environ, avait l'air d'un gosse qui explique qu'il vient d'écrire sa première chanson ! Ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation, son sourire était légèrement timide, comme quelqu'un qui n'est pas très sûr d'avoir réussi... En un sens, Nakamaru l'enviait : est-ce que lui aussi, 20 ans plus tard si cela marchait toujours, il serait comme cela ? Toujours dans la découverte, dans l'excitation, dans la même joie ?... Il trouvait cela formidable, quelque part, d'être à ce point innocent, pour ainsi dire. Et touchant, aussi. Et pour cela, il respectait beaucoup Tetsu.

_Non... _expliqua ce dernier avec enthousiasme. _Comme je vais participer à un festival durant l'été, j'avais envie d'apporter un peu d'inédit..._

_C'est bien, ça. Tu me montres ?_

_Tu veux ?_

_Non, c'est pour ça que je te demande ! Ben oui ! _Rit Nakamaru.

_Alors je te montrerai dès que je l'aurais terminée, d'accord ?_

_D'accord !_

Et Tetsu se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes... il vola un baiser à son amant au passage et alla à la cuisine pour boire un peu d'eau... Il était encore tôt et il avait bien travaillé : assez pour ce soir. Dorénavant, les priorités n'étaient plus les mêmes que du temps où il était célibataire et accro au boulot. Qui plus est, son amant était suffisemment occupé ces temps-ci, pour profiter pleinement de leurs soirées... En ce moment, Tetsu se sentait pile sur un bon équilibre entre une routine délicieuse ressentie par tous ces moments passés ensemble, et quand même, toujours du changement. Si ce n'était plus nouveau, il découvrait toujours des choses, sur Nakamaru et sur lui-même... Leur relation ne cessait d'évoluer, se fortifiant de jours en jours... Et chaque fois, Tetsu était curieux de savoir ce que le lendemain lui ferait découvrir... Le jeune homme vint le rejoindre au moment où il s'en retournait dans le salon, avec visiblement une mine sérieuse et un peu angoissée tout à coup :

_Dis Tetsu, c'est sans transition, mais au sujet de ta famille..._

_Oui ?_

_Tu comptes me les présenter quand ? On n'en a pas tellement reparlé et si tu me laisses dans l'attente comme ça, je vais finir par perdre tous mes cheveux à cause du stress !_

_Ce serait dommage, _s'esclaffa le bassiste._ Et bien que dis-tu de ce week-end ?_

_Mais c'est super tôt ! _S'étouffa Nakamaru, pris au dépourvu.

_Mais c'est toi qui..._

_Je voulais que tu me rassures, pas que tu me dises : hey c'est demain !_

_Mais le week-end n'est pas demain !_

_C'est tout comme ! _Gémit le jeune homme, presque horrifié.

_Tu avais quelque chose à faire ?_

_Non..._

_Donc tu es libre._

_Oui, mais..._

_Alors allons-y, ce sera fait._

_Oh... ohlala, je dois manger un truc !_

Le stress coupe parfois l'appétit aux gens... C'était le cas de Tetsu, par exemple. Pour Nakamaru, lui il fallait qu'il mange au contraire ! Heureusement que normalement il était d'une heureuse nature parce que sans cela, il aurait eu vite fait de grossir ! Quant à ce pauvre Kame, s'il fallait qu'il mange à chaque fois qu'il avait un coup de stress... Bref. Amusé de le voir ainsi perdre tous ses moyens tout seul, Tetsu alla s'asseoir tranquillement dans le canapé. Il savait bien que cette réaction était bien normale, d'ailleurs il aurait été surpris si Nakamaru s'était montré indifférent. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas lié à une quelconque hésitation de sa part... Il s'agissait juste d'une appréhension, et parfaitement légitime, vu le contexte. Le voyant tout déconfi, il réprima un sourire en indiquant :

_Tu sais où est le chocolat !_

_T'en veux ?_ Demanda-t-il après avoir été le chercher en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire.

_Non merci._

_Mais pourquoi tu es si calme ? _S'écria Nakamaru en croquant carrément dans la tablette. _Si détendu, si... Ca y est, Bouddha est descendu dans le salon !_

_Mais Yuichi, je ne vois pas de quoi m'angoisser là-dedans : la personne que j'aime va rencontrer ma famille. J'aurais toutes les personnes que j'aime dans une même pièce. C'est super ! _Fit Tetsu, qui avait du mal à garder son sérieux, le trouvant trop comique.

_Ah ben si c'est super... _se désespéra l'autre en mâchouillant ses carrés de chocolat.

_Tu ne veux plus ? _Fit doucement Tetsu, l'invitant d'un geste à venir s'asseoir près de lui.

_Bien sûr que si, mais j'ai peur de ne pas leur plaire... qu'elles s'y opposent..._

_Et moi je suis convaincu du contraire. Elles t'adoreront. Regarde, ça s'est bien passé, au téléphone. J'ignore ce que vous vous êtes dit, mais tu avais l'air content._

_Oui... _reconnut-il en se blottissant contre lui.

_Et bien la personne que tu as eu au téléphone et celle que tu rencontreras, c'est la même. Aies confiance._

_Rahhhh j'y crois quand tu le dis, c'est ça le pire ! _S'exclama-t-il en s'étalant sur le canapé, la tête sur les jambes de Tetsu. _Bon, ok alors c'est pour ce week-end !_

_Et oui._

_Ok... C'est chouette, _fit-il pensivement, une fois un peu calmé.

_Tu le penses ?_

_Oui. Vraiment._

_Ca me fait plaisir, _fit doucement Tetsu, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Et voilà, demain lui apporterait encore un changement, une découverte... Une étape. Et il n'était jamais rassasié de cela. Pour tout dire, il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi... Mais chaque jour passé depuis leur rencontre semblait avoir quelque chose de spécial qui faisait que Tetsu en doutait pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il faisait, ni d'où cela le mènerait. Et c'était rassurant, de penser cela.


	8. Une avancée

**Je pense que Tetsu et Maru vont s'imposer en couple tranquille qui apportera un peu d'équilibre à toute cette affaire lol :D. En tout cas j'ai bien aimé reparler un peu plus longuement d'eux ! Mais bon, retournons à notre pairing explosif, qui avance petit à petit :)**

**Une avancée**

Ce soir là, Kame conduisait à l'allure d'un escargot asthmatique… Pour le coup et au contraire de la veille, il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir Hyde. Enfin si, bien sûr, mais… Il n'était pas si pressé, quoi. Pour tout dire, il redoutait la suite à un point… Ce n'était pas tant de voir le fils de Hyde, non. Parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu et puis de toute façon il n'avait rien à redouter en soi. Juste… A partir de là, tout changerait. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il faudrait compter avec cet enfant. Le problème n'était pas de « partager » Hyde, bien sûr que non : Kame était le premier à dire : _« tu vois ton fils, on se verra plus tard, c'est mieux que tu sois avec lui »_. Le problème était qu'il ignorait comment se comporter… Et si ce gamin l'apprécierait seulement. Tout cela le pousserait à grandir un fameux coup. Oh bien sûr, Kame était responsable, adulte depuis un bail et même « vieux dans sa tête » si l'on en croyait Jin… Mais un enfant, c'est tout à fait autre chose. Et du côté émotionnel, Kame était plutôt en retard au contraire… Mais d'un autre côté, le fait que Hyde veuille qu'il fasse à ce point partie de sa vie ne pouvait que le réjouir… quelqu'un voulait de lui dans sa vie, et ce quelqu'un était loin d'être n'importe qui. Kame en était plus qu'heureux.

Sur le siège du passager, un livre était posé là. Ueda n'avait pas oublié de le lui ramener, comme demandé. Et bêtement, Kame l'avait mis dans son vestiaire aussitôt après l'avoir remercié. Bizarrement, maintenant qu'il avait ce bouquin en main, il avait refusé de lire. Parce que lire, ça l'aurait rendu ridicule, en quelque sorte. Ca aurait été reconnaitre qu'il se faisait du souci pour ce qu'un jour, Gackt avait mis dans un bouquin et qui pouvait signifier certainement plein de choses qu'il pouvait fort bien mal interpréter. Mais il ne l'avait pas non plus rendu à Ueda pour autant. Alors voilà, le livre était maintenant dans la voiture, et Kame se disait qu'il n'allait pas le promener jusqu'à la fonte des neiges : il le rendrait à son propriétaire la prochaine fois, et voilà. Fin de l'histoire qui de toute façon, n'avait jamais été un problème.

_Je suis rentré… _murmura-t-il en arrivant chez Hyde.

_Bienvenue ! La journée a été bonne ?_

_Ca a été, on a bien avancé… _

_Cool ! _S'enthousiasma Hyde.

_Ouais ! Euh... Une bombe a explosé dans ton salon ?_

Entre Hyde qui criait depuis la cuisine -ou le couloir, difficile de le situer-, le bruit de la télé qui jouait assez fort et en effet, ce bordel sans nom qui régnait en maître, Kame sourit en se disant qu'heureusement que Hyde n'avait qu'un seul enfant ! Un de plus, et ça n'aurait même plus été gérable, à ce rythme ! Se débarrassant de son manteau et son sac, il faillit marcher sur quelques débris de verre et il s'en étonna : ce n'était pas que Hyde soit des plus méticuleux, mais là quand même... et puis quand son fils était là, il faisait attention normalement. Enfin, le propriétaire des lieux débarqua comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, lui vola un baiser accompagné d'un sourire à faire fondre un coeur de glacer et il s'activa dans tous les recoins du salon afin que la pièce soit un peu présentable.

_On a fait une bataille d'oreillers, _expliqua-t-il avec un sourire coupable.

_Et tu as explosé un bibelot, quoi._

_Comment tu sais ?_

_Y a du verre par terre, _fit Kame en lui désignant l'endroit.

_Merde, je croyais avoir tout nettoyé… Heureusement que tu es là ! Hiroki, _s'écria-t-il en direction de la chambre, _tu ne t'approches pas de l'entrée pour l'instant !_

_Pourquoiiiii ?_

_Parce que je te le demande, voilà pourquoi ! Bon sang, _ronchonna-t-il en ramassant ses bêtises,_ il faut toujours tout justifier avec lui… Il est bien comme sa mère, tiens !_

_Ca c'est pas sympa ! _S'offusqua presque le jeune homme.

_Oh elle le sait, _rétorqua Hyde en souriant, montrant qu'il plaisantait. _Sa mère justement, vient le rechercher dans une bonne heure, puisqu'on en parle… Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais jouer franc jeu avec elle. Elle a le droit de savoir qui est avec moi, surtout si Hiroki est en contact._

_Elle ne va pas apprécier, non ? _Soupira Kame.

_Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Nos rapports se sont nettement améliorés, mais j'ignore ce qu'elle peut en penser… _avoua Hyde.

_Mais si elle n'est pas d'accord ?_

_Elle n'a pas à me dire ça. Si je la préviens, c'est parce que ça me semble correct, pas pour avoir son autorisation, _trancha le chanteur.

_Elle va être surpris que ce soit… moi._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ben je ne ressemble pas tellement à une jolie fiancée, non ?_

_Faut voir… _plaisanta Hyde. _Hum je ne t'ai pas tout dit en fait. J'attendais le bon moment…_

Tout en parlant, il avait cessé de courir un peu partout. Il se devait d'être un peu présent et sérieux maintenant. Ca n'avait jamais tellement été son truc, les discussions à coeur ouverts comme cela, les moments où on met tout à plat... Il était plus du genre spontané, à agir sur l'instant... Mais d'un autre côté, Hyde savait parfaitement que certaines choses méritaient d'être dites. Et que quelques éléments de son passé devaient être portés à la connaissaissance de Kame. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui expliquer qu'il était divorcé, au début puisque Kame le savait. Bon. Mais il ignorait certaines choses encore... Et notamment qui avait à un moment donné, beaucoup compté dans la vie de Hyde. Enfin il comptait toujours énormément, mais plus de la même façon, disons. Et à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la réaction de Nakamaru quand il l'avait appris fortuitement, il se disait qu'il avait tort de ne pas en parler à Kame. C'était peut-être le bon moment ? Cependant, le jeune homme le coupa :

_Pour me dire que je ne suis pas le premier homme avec qui tu sors ?_

_Euh… oui. Mais comment… ? _Commença-t-il, espérant ne pas se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied.

_Ca se voit. Tu es bien plus à l'aise que moi et ça n'est pas seulement une question de caractères. Ca se voit qu'au moins une fois, ou peut-être plus, tu as une relation très sérieuse, _déduisit Kame, visiblement très serein.

_Très bien, on gagne du temps. Et je voudrais te dire de qui il s'agit._

_Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais._

_Oui, mais tu comprendras pourquoi je veux te le dire. C'est plus correct. Laisse-moi juste… le temps d'organiser ça dans ma tête._

_Ok, mais c'est un peu flippant._

_Désolé._

Ca y est, on y était... Et ça ne sortait pas ! Bon sang, pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, non ? On ne peut pas reprocher à quelqu'un les personnes qui ont fait partie de sa vie avant ? Surtout qu'à son âge et avec un gamin sur les bras, c'était clair que Hyde n'était pas pur et innocent. Mais ce nom là, quand il l'aurait prononcé... Son intuition lui soufflait que ça n'allait pas plaîre. Jusqu'ici dans la discussion, Kame avait l'air très tranquille : forcément, lui-même avait eu notamment une relation très sérieuse et il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de jalouser ce qui appartient au passé. Kame était assez mature pour ça. Angoissé, oui. Irrationnel non. Cependant... Là on ne parlerait pas de quelqu'un qui appartenait au passé. On parlerait de quelqu'un d'encore bien présent, de très proche... Et Hyde avait peur que Kame ne cogite, lui repproche de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt... qu'il s'inquiète. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, mais ce serait sûrement légitime... Comment lui dire de la meilleure façon qui soit ? Alors qu'il allait se lancer, Hiroki déboula entre eux en pointant Kame du doigt :

_Oh, le monsieur de la télé !_

_Il s'appelle Kame, _sourit Hyde en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_Je sais ! La grande sœur de Jun-chan a sa tête sur son sac !_

_Alors comme ça, on fait des ravages dans les maternelles ? _Se moqua Hyde, mort de rire.

_Tu es jaloux, c'est tout ! _Rit Kame, entrant dans son jeu.

Tant pis... Avec Hiroki dans les parages, ce n'était quand même pas l'idéal pour avoir une discussion qui pouvait peut-être s'avérer ardue -en espérant que non, quand même !-. alors ils mangèrent, regardèrent un peu la télé -surtout le plus jeune !- en attendant le coup de sonnette fatidique, redouté par l'un comme l'autre. Par Kame puisqu'il avait un peu peur d'être un sujet de discorde entre Hyde et Megumi. Et par Hyde, qui craignait la même chose, et qui en plus avait toujours un petit pincement au coeur, lorsque son fils partait, quand bien même il devait le revoir sous peu. Ceci dit, au grand soulagement des uns et des autres, même si la soirée fut courte, elle se passa à merveille. Hiroki avait amené autant de petites voitures que possible et il se faisait une joie de toutes les montrer à Kame qui forcément, se devait de les admirer comme il le fallait. Hyde s'absenta même plsuieurs minutes pour un coup de fil et lorsqu'il revint, il eut le plaisir de voir Kame écouter attentivement toutes les histoires que Hiroki avait toujours envie de raconter, que ce soit sur l'école ou sa maman, ou les copains... Ca se passait bien, mais en même temps il n'y avait pas de raisons !

Enfin, le coup de sonnette attendu mit fin à cela et Hyde alla ouvrir tandis que Kame se disait qu'avec cette soirée, il aurait accompli son quotat de bravoure pour un moment ! Hyde revint donc quelques instants plus tard, Megumi à ses côtés. Il aurait bien fait les présentations de suite, mais Hiroki était plutôt content de revoir sa mère, donc il prit les devants en courant jusqu'à elle, ce qui les fit tous sourire par ailleurs.

_Megumi, je te présente Kamenashi Kazuya-kun._

_Je me disais bien... s_ourit-elle en le saluant. _J'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez._

_Depuis quelques mois. Megumi si tu as un petit peu de temps devant toi, j'aimerai qu'on discute de quelque chose ?_

_Oui bien sûr, je ne suis pas pressée._

_Viens avec moi alors. Kame, je te le confie._

_Pas de problème._

Hyde entraîna son ex-femme dans sa chambre afin d'être plus tranquilles pour parler. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu son coup ni préparé ses répliques à l'avance, mais il savait au moins que Megumi apprécierait la franchise de son acte, déjà. Et il pensait aussi qu'ils étaient maintenant arrivés à un point où chacun pouvait se réjouir du fait que l'autre soit heureux. Après tout, elle avait refait sa vie avec un photographe qu'il avait rencontré plusieurs fois et qu'il trouvait assez bien -même si les premiers temps, cela lui avait fait mal de l'avouer-. Mais bien évidemment, Hyde devait reconnaître que là, il n'allait pas lui présenter une situation très banale, aussi aurait-elle sûrement des remarques à faire... Enfin elle avait l'air d'excellente humeur, c'était déjà ça de pris.

Dans le salon, Kame achevait de se dire -fort justement d'ailleurs- que stresser tout seul pour un truc qui ne dépendait pas de lui en plus, ne servirait à rien. Donc il attendrait tranquillement qu'ils aient fini de discuter et après cela, il se tenait à la disposition de Megumi si elle voulait savoir quelque chose. En attendant, il s'assit sur le sol et décida de retomber en enfance et de jouer aux petites voitures, pour le plus grand bonheur d'un Hiroki qui n'attendait justement que ça !


	9. Construire quelque chose

**Afin de me faire pardonner pour cette petite attente, le chapitre est un peu plus long (ou alors c'est juste le hasard XD). Bref, le voilou !**

**Construire quelque chose**

_Dis monsieur, comment je dois t'appeler ?_

_Kame, ça ira très bien. Tu t'en souviendras ?_

_Oui ! T'es chanteur comme papa ?_

_C'est ça. _

Au moins, être avec Hiroki permit à Kame d'oublier son stress et son appréhension au sujet de la conversation qui se déroulait actuellement dans une autre pièce. Il se concentra sur le petit bonhomme qui jouait près de lui ou avec lui selon le cas, et il le trouvait adorable, à jouer très sérieusement avec ses voitures, donnant l'impression qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de très important. Qui plus est, chaque remarque ou question de la part de l'enfant le faisait sourire… Il n'avait pas vraiment côtoyé d'enfants jusqu'ici, à part ses petits voisins qu'il croisait de temps à autre quand il habitait encore chez ses parents… Alors il se demandait s'ils étaient tous aussi adorables que cela, ou bien si Hiroki était vraiment un chouette petit garçon… Il sourit en le regardant écouter attentivement les réponses qu'il apportait… A l'évidence, Hiroki ne voyait pas la différence avec les personnes qu'il croisait habituellement : à ses yeux, Kame était un adulte et ses dires étaient forcément vrais. Kame trouva cela étrange mais agréable, comme si cela le décomplexait, en quelque sorte…

_Pourquoi maman et papa se sont enfermés ?_

_Parce qu'ils doivent parler ensemble… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas très long. Enfin je crois. _

_T'es une grande personne, tu ne parles pas avec eux ?_

_Et bien il en a dans le crâne ce gosse… _murmura Kame pour lui-même. _Ca promet._

_Quoi ?_

_Rien, rien… Tu as soif ? Ou faim ?_

_J'ai faim ! _s'écria le petit garçon.

_Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça, _s'amusa Kame._ Viens, on va voir à la cuisine s'il reste du dessert._

_Avec du coca ?_

_J'ai été briefé là-dessus : pas de coca le soir. Bien tenté, _fit Kame, qui se rappelait bien avoir entendu Hyde parler de cela une fois.

_Pas de coca ?_

_Non._

_Maiiiiiis ! _gémit Hiroki en sortant son plus beau regard de chien battu.

_D'accord, d'accord, mais juste un peu et on ne dira rien à ton père, sinon c'est moi qui vais prendre ! _soupira le jeune chanteur, cédant à la facilité.

_Ouaiiiis !_

Kame l'aida à s'asseoir à table et alla jusqu'au frigo pour le servir, en soupirant. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Hyde avait parfois du mal à lui résister… Ce gosse avait une bouille d'ange et visiblement, il savait y faire… Le fruit ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre, il parait… Enfin après tout, ce n'était pas bien grave et ça les occuperait deux minutes, c'était toujours cela de pris.

Du côté de Hyde et Megumi, Hyde avait achevé ses explications. Il avait tenté d'être le plus clair et concis possible, afin qu'elle en sache suffisamment. Et pendant tout le temps où il avait parlé, Megumi ne l'avait pas interrompu, pas une fois. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion particulière. Pas de colère, ou ce qui serait au moins logique : de la surprise. Même pas. C'était comme si elle réfléchissait à toute allure afin d'assimiler au mieux ce qu'elle entendait… Mais pour Hyde, c'était assez flippant : il ignorait totalement ce qu'elle pensait, même s'il nota que si elle avait dû émettre une grosse remarque, elle l'aurait déjà fait.

_Euh… tu n'as rien dit depuis 5 minutes… Est-ce que ça suggère que tu veux me frapper ? Ou juste m'engueuler ? _tenta-t-il, le silence lui pesant.

_Non, voyons, enfin…_

_Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, _fit-il doucement.

_Voyons Hyde, je t'en prie. Tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête quand nous étions mariés, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu m'écouteras, _fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ecoute, je vois les choses comme ça : on a eu du mal à savoir comment se comporter… Surtout moi, je l'admets. Mais là c'est clair : on a beau être séparés, tu es quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup en plus d'être quand même la mère d'Hiroki. Ton avis compte, surtout que tu as un jugement très sûr, _expliqua-t-il sur un ton des plus persuasifs.

_Tu ne m'as jamais autant fait de compliments, même quand on était ensemble, _remarqua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

_Tu exagères !_

_Je l'admets. Ecoute Hyde, _reprit-elle sérieusement,_ je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi au juste. Je veux dire… En quoi mon avis changera-t-il les choses ?_

_C'est important, Megumi. Tu as le droit de savoir qui je fréquente lorsque c'est sérieux. _

_Je n'en sais rien… _murmura Megumi, perplexe. _Je suis surprise. Ca c'est sûr ! Je n'ignorais pas que tes horizons étaient larges, mais là…_

_Ca surprend, je sais._

_Non mais… Il n'y a pas que le sexe. Je veux dire… C'est un jeune homme. Il a quoi… Une petite vingtaine d'années ? Tu y as pensé ? _tenta-t-elle avec prudence.

_Ca pour y avoir pensé… _soupira-t-il, prêt à écouter des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

_Et il vient d'un genre musical auquel je n'aurais jamais cru te voir associé, ça j'avoue que ça me surprend ! _s'exclama-t-elle sans retenue.

_Kame vaut mieux que ce qu'il fait. C'est mon avis. Mais sa carrière ne me regarde pas et j'aime ce qu'il fait quoi qu'il en soit._

_Si je t'ai bien suivi… Tu es sérieux à propos de ce garçon. Tu ne m'en parlerais pas si c'était une passade. Tu veux construire quelque chose avec cet homme ? _insista-t-elle afin d'être sûre de la situation.

_Oui. _

C'est drôle… Lui dire aussi simplement, presque facilement… C'était comme si cela officialisait les choses, en fait. Pourtant il avait pu en parler avec Tetsu auparavant par exemple… Mais le dire ainsi à une autre personne pour laquelle il avait de l'estime, cela lui faisait plaisir… et le confortait dans ses choix. Il n'ignorait pas que rien ne serait facile, mais cela ne l'avait jamais arrêté… à tort, parfois. Mais là, c'était de toute façon trop tard : Hyde devait aller au bout de cela : il était trop attaché à Kame pour songer à repenser les choses. Megumi dû se rendre compte de cela puisqu'elle le fixa quelques instants, avant de murmurer presque timidement :

_Je suppose qu'on s'est chargé de te dire à quoi tu allais te heurter si tu t'embarques là-dedans ?_

_Je sais ce que je fais._

_Je ne suis pas apte à te dire ce que tu dois penser ou faire, je ne me le permettrai pas. Je ne le connais pas non plus… Enfin en dehors de sa renommée, bien sûr. _

_Ca te dérange que je le vois ? Qu'il vienne ici et passe du temps avec Hiroki ?_ demanda enfin le chanteur, désireux de tout poser.

_Franchement Hyde, ce jeune homme ne m'a pas l'air bien méchant. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse avoir une mauvaise influence sur cet enfant._

_Surtout que son éducation ne regarde que nous deux, c'est un point qu'il a bien compris, _s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer.

_Je vais être très franche avec toi Hyde et peut-être que tu n'aimeras pas._

_Vas-y, tu peux._

_Je préfèrerai que tu évites… Comment dire ça… Les signes d'affection entre vous… devant Hiroki._

_Je comprends, _acquiesça-t-il, s'attendant à pire.

_Ne te méprends pas : je n'ai rien contre, je m'en fiche même. C'est ta vie et je n'ai rien à dire. Mais j'estime qu'il s'agit d'un sujet qu'un enfant doit se voir expliqué et non pas… montré._

_Alors quand pourrais-je lui expliquer ?_

_En admettant qu'il ne comprenne pas tout seul, futé comme il est… _soupira-t-elle avec un sourire affectueux. _Je veux que tu lui expliques quand…_

_Quand ?_

_Ca ne te plaira pas, _hésita-t-elle en détournant le regard.

_Megumi._

_Quand je serai sûre que vous deux, c'est sérieux._

_Mais ça l'est ! _s'écria Hyde aussitôt.

_Hyde je te connais, je sais que tu es sincère, vraiment. Mais ta vie amoureuse est… Enfin elle n'est pas couronnée de succès, _fit son ex-femme avec toute la diplomatie que la situation permettait._ Je ne veux pas imposer à Hiroki quelqu'un qu'il pourrait ne plus revoir d'ici deux semaines. Si c'est sérieux alors là oui, ce sera différent. Mais toi-même tu n'en sais rien._

_T'avais raison : ça me plait pas ce que tu dis, _grogna le chanteur.

_Désolée. Mais je ne me trouve pas exigeante._

Elle afficha une expression dans laquelle la maladresse ainsi que l'embarras perçaient. Megumi avait toujours était d'un naturel franc et direct, même si sa timidité lui donnait parfois du fil à retordre… Mais là, elle devait combiner cela avec les complexes de Hyde, dont effectivement, la vie privée n'était pas épanouie depuis un moment… Et elle ne voulait pas le froisser. Elle devait sembler si gênée tout à coup, presque comme si elle avait peur qu'il le prenne vraiment mal, que Hyde se repassa ce qu'elle venait de dire dans sa tête… S'il se mettait à sa place 30 secondes… Aurait-il réagi ainsi ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas très bien réagi ? Est-ce qu'elle n'agissait pas en adulte et en mère responsable tout en se montrant large d'esprit et même patiente ? Si… Il ne pouvait que le reconnaitre. Elle disait juste ce qu'il fallait.

_Oui… Ok, marché conclu. Je te prouverai que j'ai changé. Je suis capable de faire un truc bien pour une fois._

_Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ratais tout. Loin de là, même. Tu es un excellent père, s'il fallait citer un exemple, _murmura-t-elle doucement.

_C'est gentil, _répondit-il, réellement touchée.

_Non c'est la vérité._

_Alors… Tu n'es pas contre._

_Honnêtement Hyde, _fit-elle fermement, _je serai contre si je vois Hiroki mal gérer ça. Là, ce soir il est heureux alors je n'ai rien à dire. Je ne veux juste pas entendre une plainte de sa part un jour._

_C'est normal, _acquiesça Hyde, le message étant bien passé.

_Et en oubliant Hiroki un moment… J'ai davantage peur pour toi en fait, _avoua Megumi après avoir hésité plusieurs instants.

_Pour moi ?_

_Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Crois-moi si tu veux, mais je le pense. Je voudrai te voir heureux, avec quelqu'un qui t'aime… Ca me peine de te voir si seul et mal dans ta peau… Même si je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me semblais aller mieux depuis quelques temps, _acheva-t-elle en souriant d'un air complice.

_Je vais mieux grâce en partie grâce à Kame, oui, _confirma-t-il d'un air joyeux.

_C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Mais sois prudent, s'il te plait. Autant pour Hiroki que pour toi._

_Promis… Merci de t'inquiéter._

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard après une dernière mise au point, Kame eut le soulagement de les voir discuter simplement tandis que Megumi remit son manteau et reprit son sac pendant que Hyde habillait Hiroki. Pas d'airs contrariés voire d'engueulade ouverte, ce qui était déjà un fameux bon point ! Megumi avait l'air douce et calme… Elle devait sûrement être quelqu'un de bien… Au moment de sortir, après que Hiroki ait dit au revoir à son père, Megumi se retourna et observa un moment Kame :

_Au revoir, Kamenashi-kun._

_Rentrez-bien. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, _fit-il nerveusement.

_Respire, tu vas exploser !_ s'amusa Hyde une fois qu'ils furent partis.

_Ah je te jure, le temps m'a paru long ! Alors ? _s'écria Kame.

_Alors en gros, j'ai sa bénédiction mais si Hiroki le vit mal, je me fais aligner. Elle ne plaisante pas._

_C'est normal, elle pense à son fils._

_Oui. Au final cette réaction ne me surprend pas. Megumi est posée et du genre à bien réfléchir, sans juger automatiquement. _

_Je ferai mon possible pour lui prouver que je ne serai pas une gêne pour Hiroki, _assura le jeune homme.

_Inutile. Tu n'en es pas une. Tu ne gênes pas et au contraire, je suis sûr que tu peux lui apporter beaucoup. Il faut bien un peu de maturité ici et comme j'ai un stock limité…_

Hyde était tout d'un naturel qui le poussait à penser que tout était jouable, que rien n'était insurmontable… Pour Kame qui avait longtemps fait de la moindre difficulté un véritable drame, c'était rafraîchissant, en quelque sorte. Vraiment. Il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'ils ne mentaient pas à la mère de ce petit garçon, il était content aussi qu'il n'y ait pas eu de scandale… tout était pour le mieux de ce côté-là ! Il remercia pour lui-même Hyde, pour sa façon d'être qui le calmait et pour le rassurer sans se lasser… Se baissant légèrement, Kame posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait pas trop osé ce soir, Hiroki étant présent quasiment tout le temps avec eux… Un peu surpris car Kame n'était pas celui qui prenait souvent l'initiative, Hyde ne se fit naturellement pas prier, surtout lorsque Kame approfondit le baiser. Et bien… Elle s'annonçait plutôt pas mal, cette deuxième partie de soirée !

_En quel honneur ?_

_J'ai pas le droit d'embrasser la personne avec qui je sors ? _le défia Kame, l'air sûr de lui.

_De l'initiative, maintenant ! Là tu m'intéresses ! _le taquina Hyde.

_Si je dis que je dors ici, je suis sûr que je deviens encore plus intéressant à tes yeux non ? _susurra le jeune homme avec un tel regard que Hyde dû se rappeler qu'on ne saute pas sur les gens, cela ne se fait pas.

_Pas possible, on me l'a changé pendant que j'étais parti !_

_C'est malin…_

Décidemment, Kame avait puisé dans sa réserve secrète d'assurance dans ce domaine, puisque de nouveau il vint embrasser Hyde et se coller franchement à lui, dans un genre d'attitude laissant penser qu'il ne demandait pas à jouer aux cartes toute la nuit, pour ainsi dire… Et effectivement, Hyde se laissant faire sans demander son reste, le jeune homme s'égara sous son pull, caressant la peau douce de son amant qui du coup, entendait bien passer aux choses sérieuses.

_Je pense qu'on devrait au moins tenter d'atteindre le lit… _proposa-t-il entre deux baisers, tout en le poussant jusqu'à la chambre, puisqu'au fameux lit.

_Et euh… T'as de quoi… ?_

_Une seconde, c'est dans le tiroir… _fit Hyde en se séparant de lui pour chercher ce qu'il fallait dans la commode._ C'est quoi ça ?_

_Mon téléphone. Je ne réponds pas. _

_Si, vas-y, sinon la sonnerie vas nous stresser, surtout si ça insiste._

_Ok… Allo ? Oh salut, ça faisait longtemps !_

_C'est qui ?_

Hyde avait victorieusement trouvé la boîte de préservatifs –où d'ailleurs il n'en restait qu'un seul, il ne s'agissait donc pas de faire n'importe quoi-… Et du coup, il comptait bien que Kame expédie l'indésirable qui les dérangeait à quand même… 22h à peine, ok. Mais quand même : quand ce n'est pas le moment, hein… Du coup il fit une des choses qu'il savait le mieux faire : jouer au chieur professionnel pour obtenir ce qui voulait. Il commença donc à déshabiller l'être qui se trouvait allongé sur son lit tout en l'embrassant de temps à autres afin de le déconcentrer… Ce qui pour le coup, stoppa le cerveau d'un Kame pourtant réputé pour toujours réfléchir en toutes circonstances, normalement. Ledit Kame reprit un peu de consistance quand Hyde réitéra sa question.

_Yamapi, un ami… Si si je t'écoute, pardon, _fit-il audit Yamapi. _De quoi ? C'est grave ?... Merde, le con…_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ s'inquiéta Hyde, alarmé par son ton et le fait que Kaqme s'était vite relevé.

_Jin s'est fait rentrer dedans en voiture et il serait aux urgences…_

_Ah merde. Quel état ?_

_Attends… Comment ? _fit Kame, reprenant sa conversation téléphonique._ Oui… Oui, bien sûr. Je te tiens au courant ! _lança-t-il avant de raccrocher, l'air visiblement inquiet.

_Alors ?_

_Les parents de Jin sont en voyage et donc on a appelé Yamapi… qui se trouve être en ce moment plutôt loin de Tokyo._

_Genre ?_

_A Taipei._

_Ah ouais… Donc Akanishi-kun a donné ton nom ? _comprit Hyde.

_Ouais, 'faut aller le récupérer… Bon, j'imagine que s'il peut réveiller tout le monde, c'est qu'il va bien, _soupira Kame.

_Sûrement. Mais dépêche-toi quand même._

_Je suis désolé… Mais je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas, il n'aime vraiment pas les hôpitaux. _

_En même temps je suppose que personne n'en est fan…_

_Je suis tellement désolé… Je voulais rester avec toi… _murmura Kame en remettant ses vêtements en ordre.

_Ca je m'en doute, vu comme ça partait, _s'amusa Hyde.

_Désolé…_

_Je te taquine, voyons . Je préfère largement que tu ailles l'aider. Nous, c'est pas grave, on remet ça à… demain soir, au hasard ?_

_Ca me va. Et je couperai le portable. _

_Très bien. Alors tiens-moi au courant de comment il va et reste avec lui si tu sens qu'il n'est pas bien, _assura Hyde en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

_Tu es vraiment parfait._

_Ah, enfin un qui le remarque !_

_Je file… encore dé…_

_Chut ! _le coupa Hyde avec un baiser. _Tu vas finir par me faire croire que je te fais peur ! File ! _

_Bye !_


	10. Le déclic

**Mon début de semaine étant sûrement l'enfer sur terre ou pas loin question boulot et autres, je me suis dépêchée de finir ce petit chapitre et de le poster, sachant qu'avant jeudi minimum, je ne pourrai rien faire :).**

**Le déclic**

Et voilà Kame reparti de plus belle en direction des urgences, tout en se disant dans un premier temps que cette soirée partait bien. Il se demandait même où il avait pu puiser l'assurance qui était la sienne… Car si le téléphone ne les avait pas interrompus… Aurait-il pu continuer ? Non pas qu'il soit prude ni rien, mais la dernière fois s'était finalement mal passée, question conséquences, donc… Malgré tout cela ne l'effrayait pas. Et puis tout de même, bien qu'il ait fanfaronné devant Hyde, il avait hâte de s'assurer par lui-même que Jin allait bien. S'il avait pu donner le numéro de Yamapi, c'était sûrement le cas, mais il se sentirait mieux en le voyant, c'était tout.

Il se gara donc et se hâta d'entrer dans l'hôpital où pas mal de monde se bousculait à l'intérieur. L'attente était un brin stressante quand même, mais Kame fit de son mieux : la patience, c'était quand même plus ou moins son rayon, finalement ! Quand enfin ce fut à lui, il se hâta d'interpeller la personne au guichet, par peur que quelqu'un ne lui passe avant ou qu'un coup de fil ne les interrompe :

_Bonsoir ! Je viens pour…_

_Akanishi Jin-san ?_

_Euh… Oui._

_Je vous ai reconnu, _expliqua la jeune fille en souriant timidement._ Chambre 211._

_Merci bien…_

Parce que prendre l'ascenseur était exclu vu le monde, Kame prit donc les escaliers en accélérant le pas. Les hôpitaux n'étaient vraiment pas un lieu de détente –ce n' »tait pas leur objectif non plus, ceci étant- : il angoissait nettement plus depuis son arrivée ici que durant le trajet, alors pourtant que la situation n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Arrivé au bon étage, il rasa les murs –ce n'était pas le moment d'être reconnu après tout, quoique le mal était déjà fait- et enfin, la chambre indiquée fut trouvée ! Il toqua, attendit l'autorisation et entra.

Jin était assis sur le lit, tout habillé, prêt à partir… Sans doute qu'il devait en avoir fini avec les examens et qu'il n'avait effectivement rien de bien grave… Si l'on omettait la minerve autour de son cou, qui lui donnait un air « malade » que Kame trouvait très étrange… Cela le dérangea même, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à ce que Jin ait plus que des petits rhumes… Qui plus est son ami avait un ou deux points de suture à l'arcade –sa tête avait dû taper, sous le choc-… Une mèche de cheveux par-dessus et l'on n'y verrait rien, mais tout de même… C'était une vision pour le moins étrange. Un peu comme le jour où pour s'être blessé au dos, Junno était resté alité un moment… Comme il était toujours plein de vie, le voir ainsi était bizarre… Il devait en être de même concernant Jin.

_Kame ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_Je suppose qu'après tes parents et Yamapi, je suis la personne à appeler en cas d'urgence ? _plaisanta-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_Hein ? _

_Yamapi est en concert en ce moment, à…_

… _Taipei, merde, c'est vrai ! _le coupa Jin, percutant du même coup. _Mais j'ai les idées un peu embrouillées, là…_

_Pas grave._

_Désolé qu'on ait dû t'embêter._

_C'est rien… Je suppose que tu ne peux pas conduire, c'est pour ça ?_

_Exactement._

_Allez, viens… Je te ramène chez toi._

_C'est sympa. _

_Ben c'est normal… _

Docilement, Jin suivit Kame après avoir signé tout ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir sortir… Il soupira de lassitude à l'idée de devoir justifier tout cela à la presse qui ne manquerait pas de divulguer l'affaire… Peut-être qu'il devrait appeler Johnny dès maintenant, histoire de se couvrir ? Oui, il le ferait en arrivant chez lui, ce serait aussi bien… Pas qu'il soit du genre à lui manger dans la main, mais si l'on pouvait éviter les problèmes inutiles tant qu'à faire…

Dans la voiture, le silence s'était installé tandis que Kame reconduisait son ami jusqu'à chez lui… En fait, il ne savait que dire. Il tentait de rouler doucement afin d'éviter de le faire souffrir, parce qu'il le voyait grimacer de temps à autres… Jin n'avait pas eu de bol, sur ce coup là. Lui qui avait pourtant du réflexe, il n'avait certainement rien dû voir venir… Lui jetant un regard à la dérobée, Kame jugea ce qui entourait le cou de Jin… Il n'en avait jamais porté, parce que finalement il ne s'était jamais trop fait mal, lui… Mais ça devait être gênant.

_Dis, cette minerve… _hésita-t-il un instant.

_C'est juste le contrecoup… Il m'est rentré dedans et le choc m'a un peu fait mal au cou… C'est rien du tout._

_Tu as eu de la chance._

_Ouais… Bon je suppose que pour les jours à venir, je suis hors jeu niveau danse… Mais franchement, c'est rien du tout donc dès la semaine prochaine je vais m'y remettre, _fit Jin, l'air décidé.

'_Te force pas… Il vaut mieux que tu fasses attention, plutôt que de te faire mal en voulant reprendre trop vite. C'est fragile, la nuque._

_Ah ? _

_Ben oui. Tu aurais l'air malin si demain tu t'y remettais et que tu te fasses bien mal… Non fais attention, 'faut pas plaisanter avec ça._

Concentré, les yeux rivés sur sa route, Kame mit le clignotant et amorça son virage, sous le regard clairement épaté de Jin. Des « fais attention »… Des « ne te force pas… »… Depuis quand ? Depuis quand Kame était-il aussi ouvertement prévenant, altruiste et compréhensif ? Bon dit comme cela, Kame passait un peu pour un sans-cœur, mais disons qu'il était rarement aussi gentil et de façon aussi directe… Il y avait quelque chose de serein dans son regard… Comme une tranquillité enfin atteinte, alors que depuis le début de l'adolescence, Kame avait toujours été un angoissé de première… Jin le remarqua très nettement ce soir là, malgré sa grande fatigue.

_T'es cool._

_Hm ?_

_Y a un temps où tu m'aurais engueulé d'avoir été imprudent, pour commencer… _murmura Jin, se disant que les cachets le relaxaient tant qu'il parlait trop. _Ensuite, tu m'aurais dit de m'y remettre le plus tôt possible._

_T'exagères…_ fit Kame, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi perçu.

_Pas vraiment, non._

_Ouais… Je suppose que j'ai pas toujours été facile à vivre… _soupira-t-il.

_Je voulais juste te dire que j'apprécie ce que tu fais. Et… C'est quoi ce truc ?_

C'est vrai : Kame débarquait en plein milieu d'une soirée déjà avancée juste pour jouer le chauffeur de taxi et en prime il était adorable avec lui… Si Jin n'avait pas autant été dans les vapes, il s'en serait encore plus étonné. Fort heureusement pour Kame, dont la discussion commençait à le gêner, Jin s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit un objet plat dans son dos. A moitié assis dessus, il ne remarquait sa présence que maintenant, mais parce que c'était inconfortable, il le sortit du siège dans lequel il était à moitié coincé et le mit sur ses genoux. Il s'agissait d'un livre, dont Jin examina tout naturellement le titre et l'auteur, par curiosité :

_« Jihaku »… C'est quoi ?... « Gackt » ? Ah, sa bio !_

_Oui. Ueda me l'a prêté, _expliqua Kame, embarrassé que Jin l'ait vu.

_Alors ?_

_Alors rien._

_Comment ça, rien ?_

_J'ai pas lu._

_Euh… pourquoi ? _s'étrangla presque Jin, qui lui était si curieux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu résister.

_J'en sais rien… _souffla Kame tout en fixant la route sans broncher. _J'en ai marre de flipper sur tout et rien… Je veux juste avoir confiance…en nous._

_Wow, on a dû me donner plus de cachets que ce que je croyais, _s'exclama Jin, un peu épaté.

_Sérieusement, Jin… T'as jamais… voulu être quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_Non._

_Non ?_

_Ben non. Je me trouve bien comme je suis, _répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

_Tu te satisfais de peu, alors, _ironisa Kame.

_C'est mesquin ça, je te reconnais bien là._

Bien sûr, le sourire amusé de l'un comme de l'autre prouvèrent –même s'il n'y en avait nul besoin- qu'ils ne faisaient que plaisanter. Pourtant au départ, Kame était très sérieux et honnête… Enfin ce n'était pas qu'il voulait être un autre, c'était juste qu'il voulait s'améliorer. Etre plus spontané, moins méfiant… Et il y arrivait, il le sentait. Si ça avait longtemps été juste une aspiration, le début de cette soirée et le reste lui prouvaient qu'il devenait quelqu'un de meilleur, de plus facile à vivre… Grâce à Hyde sûrement. Non pas qu'il soit parfait, personne ne l'est, mais les bons côté de Hyde déteignaient sur lui, le poussant à être à la hauteur… Et pour lui, ouvrir ce fichu bouquin aurait été une régression. Il le voulait d'un certain côté, mais ça aurait été laisser le champ libre à toutes ses interrogations futiles… Il voulait vraiment y croire, y arriver, sans se laisser influencer par des tiers. Mais ce libre l'obsédait un peu, il devait bien se l'avouer…

_Et pourquoi tu demandais ça ?_

_Pour rien…_

_Kame, _fit Jin assez naturellement,_ je ne comprends pas le plaisir pervers que tu peux prendre à te torturer. Tu n'as pas cessé de penser à ce foutu bouquin depuis que tu sais ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans ! Alors lis ce qui t'intéresse et finis-en, au lieu de te faire tes films dans ta tête ! 's'agit pas de vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre, y faut juste être un peu cohérent !_

_Tu me cries dessus là ! _s'offusqua Kame.

_Ben ouais, tu me stresses !_

_Jin…_

_Hm ?_

_Tu crois que je suis dingue ?_

_Oui. Mais précise quand même ta pensée._

_De croire que ça peut marcher… De me lancer là-dedans… Tu l'aurais fait toi ?_

_Parce que maintenant, ce que je moi je ferais est digne de valeur ? _se moqua Jin.

_Jin, je suis sérieux._

_Ecoute, oui je l'aurais fait, _répondit-il très sérieusement.

_Comment tu peux en être sûr ?_

_Parce que ça crève les yeux, que tu es raide dingue de ce type. Et moi si j'étais à ta place, à ressentir ça, je foncerai. La vie est courte. Combien y en aura, des gens qui te feront ressentir ça ? Pas des masses, non ? Sois prudent, fais attention à ne pas te faire repérer… Mais n'abandonne pas._

_On m'a rarement donné un aussi bon conseil… _murmura Kame, très impressionné, tout en se garant devant chez Jin.

_Ca t'épate que j'en sois capable, hein._

_Nan._

_Ah ?_

_Tu t'acharnes à te faire passer pour un idiot… Alors que tu es bien loin d'en être un. C'est sûrement ça qui me rendait fou._

_Kame…_

_Bonne nuit. Et sois à l'heure demain, _fit Kame en lui souriant.

_Promis._

Jin descendit de la voiture et rentra chez lui après un signe de la main en direction de son chauffeur… Un chauffeur assez surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas si compliqué que cela de finalement dire ce que l'on pensait, de se montrer affectueux et concerné… Ce n'était pas aussi terrifiant que ça en avait l'air, au bout du compte. Même s'il comptait un peu sur le fait que le lendemain, Jin ait un peu oublié tout cela, il devait bien le reconnaitre.

Jin était rentré depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, alors que Kame tirait le bilan de tout cela. Avait-il désormais lui aussi, une personne à qui en parler ? Jin n'avait-il pas donné d'excellents conseils, même s'il aurait du mal à le reconnaitre après ? Kame évoluait, il le savait… Et il se sentait pousser des ailes. Il avait envie de se lancer à corps perdus dans cette aventure qui promettait de lui apporter de belles choses… Ce soir, à ce moment précis, il n'avait plus peur d'avoir mal ni d'être jugé. Seule comptait l'envie d'être avec Hyde et le bonheur que cela lui procurait. Un peu tremblant, il coupa le contact et sortit son téléphone, malgré l'heure désormais tardive. Après deux ou trois sonneries, la voix ensommeillée de Hyde se fit entendre :

_Allo ?_

_Tu dormais ?_

_Pas du tout… _bailla Hyde.

_Si, tu dormais. Excuse-moi._

'_Pas de mal, je t'avais dit de me tenir au courant. Comment va ton ami ?_

_Rien de bien grave… juste mal au cou._

_Tant mieux, je suis content. Souhaite-lui un bon rétablissement de ma part._

_Ce sera fait. Je vais rentrer maintenant._

_Ok… Tout va bien ? _remarqua Hyde, encore un pied dans le sommeil. _T'as l'air étrange._

_Probablement parce que j'ai compris pas mal de trucs, _commença Kame, le cœur battant plus vite à mesure que ses ailes se déployaient.

_Du genre ?_

_Je suis bien avec toi. Et je veux que ça continue._

_Euh… D'accord, _répondit bêtement Hyde, pris au dépourvu.

_Et aussi… _continua Kame, la bouche sèche. _J'en reviens pas de dire ça par téléphone, mais je suppose que c'est déjà pas mal… Tu sais…_

_Oui ?_

_Je crois bien… Je t'aime._

…

Un long silence se fit entendre ensuite, durant lequel Kame oublia de respirer. Il avait presque envie de dire une bêtise, n'importe quoi qui pourrait couper ce silence qui semblait durer depuis une heure. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Sereinement –enfin du moins avant-, il avait comprit qu'il avait une motivation, une envie d'être meilleur que jamais il n'avait eu. Et il avait vu d'où elle lui venait. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Une très jolie chose, et il n'avait pas voulu attendre que le courage ne s'envole, pour la dire. On devrait toujours le dire dès qu'on le pense, peu importe les circonstances… Kame ne raterait pas sa chance, cette fois.

_Allo ? _fit-il timidement, ayant soudainement peur d'avoir été maladroit.

_« Allo », qu'il dit ! Je tente d'échapper à l'infarctus qui me poursuit et il dit « allo » !_ s'esclaffa Hyde, la voix un peu chavirée.

_J'aurais pas dû ?_

_T'es désespérant parfois… mais je t'aime aussi, _murmura Hyde avec affection.

_Y a que moi que ça fait sourire bêtement ?_

_Non._

_J'ai envie de te voir._

_Tu veux venir ?_

_Non, rendors-toi… _fit Kame en avisant l'heure. _On se verra demain._

_D'accord. N'hésite jamais à appeler tu sais, si c'est pour dire ça._

_J'y manquerai pas._

_Bonne nuit._

_Bonne nuit…_

Probablement que si quelqu'un l'avait vu, Kame serait passé pour un type bourré… Il souriait vraiment béatement voire même riait tout seul, autant de son audace que de s'être entendu murmurer les mots magiques à son tour… Il vivait quelque chose d'à peine croyable et il avait presque envie de monter chez Jin pour l'en aviser… Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est quand ce moment même, Hyde avait à peu de choses près la même attitude. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, il n'y croyait toujours pas à tel point qu'il fixait son téléphone comme s'il attendait une confirmation de sa part… Kame s'était lâché, contre toute attente, et Hyde en était heureux. Heureux parce qu'il se sentait aimé, même si c'était encore maladroit, et qu'il aimait à son tour, pour la première fois depuis un moment…


	11. Son meilleur ami ?

**Déjà le chapitre 11… Le voici, peu de temps après le précédant, et en espérant toujours que la lecture sera bonne. Merci à vous de me suivre, sur cette fic et sur d'autres :)**

**Son meilleur ami ?**

_Et après ?_

_Ben après, il a dit qu'il m'aimait._

_Et après ?_

_Ben après, on a raccroché. _

La clope au bec, en train d'essayer de recoller les débris du malheureux vase qui avait perdu la bataille sans pour autant s'y être engagé la veille au soir, Hyde racontait à son meilleur ami qui supervisait les opérations, tous les évènements de la veille, du moment passé avec Megumi jusqu'à la discussion téléphonique en fin de soirée avec Kame… Parce que malgré leur passé commun chargé, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se parler, y compris sur ce sujet là. Et parce que Hyde affrontait une situation nouvelle, mais dans laquelle le bassiste avait déjà une solide expérience lui, donc tout était bon à prendre. Tant qu'à faire, si des disputes ou des incompréhensions pouvaient être désamorcées ainsi, c'était à ne pas négliger, non ? En attendant, Tetsu domina son envie de rire devant Hyde qui lui racontait tout cela de façon négligée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'un œil moins averti aurait cru. Tetsu le connaissait assez pour deviner combien cela lui faisait plaisir et le troublait par la même occasion. Cela le faisait juste bien rire, de voir Hyde tenter péniblement de donner le change en face de lui.

_Ton romantisme ne te rend pas la vie trop dure, tu survis ? _plaisanta-t-il.

_Mais quoi ?_

_Ben je ne sais pas, moi… Tu n'avais pas envie de le voir, après avoir entendu ça ?_

_Si, bien sûr que si. Je lui ai proposé, mais il m'a dit qu'on se verrait demain… Enfin aujourd'hui, quoi._

_Mais… _

_Mais quoi ? Il revenait des urgences et d'avoir ramené Akanishi-kun chez lui ensuite, il était tard, et même si effectivement j'aurais préféré poursuivre ce qu'on avait commencé, c'est comme ça. Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux bien me passer la colle ou est-ce que je tente de recoller les morceaux avec mes pouvoirs Jedi, ce qui risque de prendre du temps quand même ?_

_Tiens, _s'amusa le bassiste tout en lui tendant le tube de colle demandé.

_Ce qu'il y a… _reprit Hyde après un temps. _C'est que j'étais là, à l'écouter me dire ça… Et je me disais en même temps que la dernière personne qui disait m'aimer, c'était Megumi. Je me souviens comme j'y croyais, et au final…_

_C'est pas parce que c'est fini que ça n'a pas été, _expliqua Tetsu en s'asseyant par terre à ses côtés._ Elle était sincère à ce moment là. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs._

_Je sais bien… Mais maintenant que j'ai l'âge que j'ai, que j'ai un fils qui grandit et comprend les choses… Je ne peux pas faire entrer quelqu'un dans sa vie tous les deux mois. _

_C'est une bonne décision de ta part, c'est responsable. Ce qui prouve bien que si Kame le côtoie comme ça, c'est que tu es sérieux…_

_Je le suis et j'irai jusqu'au bout de toute façon, _assura Hyde sans sourciller.

_Bon. Alors où est le problème ?_

_J'ai juste peur que malgré les efforts fournis, ça ne marche pas. J'ai quand même des raisons d'avoir peur, vue la situation… Et vu mon talent pour les relations amoureuses à long terme… _acheva-t-il en grimaçant._ Ca ne m'empêchera pas de tout faire pour que ça fonctionne, ça c'est une garantie, mais j'ai peur._

C'était drôle, dans le fond. Depuis qu'ils avaient formé le groupe, Hyde avait toujours été, sans exception véritable, celui qui avait le plus peur de tout. Tetsu était bien angoissé, mais cela relevait plus du trac ou d'une envie de faire les choses bien et de garder le contrôle, pas d'une réelle peur en soi. Hyde lui, avait peur de ne pas y arriver et lorsque c'était fait, il appréhendait inexorablement la suite de toute façon. Mais paradoxalement, c'était aussi celui qui osait le plus de choses. Comme si cette peur était un moyen d'impulsion, un moteur qui le poussait à innover, à avancer encore et toujours, en quelque sorte. Sur le plan personnel, au début il fonctionnait ainsi, mais les échecs successifs puis la venue de Hiroki l'avaient forcé à mettre de l'eau dans son vin, ce qui le rendait moins sûr de lui. Comme il l'avait dit, il ferait en sorte que cette histoire fonctionne parce qu'il y tenait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de flipper pas mal, même s'il tentait d'être confiant devant Kame… Un seul angoissé dans le lot suffisait. Mais tout cela, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire à Tetsu : ce dernier le savait parfaitement.

_C'est pour ça que je t'admire, en quelque sorte, _lui confia le bassiste._ Tu as peur, tu sais que tu peux encore souffrir, mais tu y vas quand même. Moi, je ne pourrai pas._

_Pourtant, tu l'as fait, _objecta le chanteur.

_La moitié du chemin seulement. Yuichi est tout de même venu me chercher un grand nombre de fois, avant que nous ne sortions ensemble. S'il n'avait pas été tenace, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes, finalement._

_C'est vrai, _se souvint Hyde.

_Tu as plus de répondant et de volonté que moi là-dessus. Et puisque tu sais ce qu'il ressent, tu n'as pas à douter de ça, au moins._

_Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, qu'on vive plus ou moins une situation semblable ?_

_Je suppose que nos chemins à nous, ils n'en finissent plus de se croiser… d'une autre manière maintenant, toutefois, _expliqua Tetsu en souriant.

_Je crois que je comprends ce que tu disais._

_Quand ça ?_

_Ce soir là où tu es arrivé chez moi assez agité… _murmura Hyde. _On a parlé de pas mal de choses et tu m'as dit au bout d'un moment : « qui pourra me comprendre aussi bien que toi ? »… Je crois que je comprends ce que tu voulais dire._

_Et je crois que cette question est inutile, finalement. C'est parce qu'on se connait et qu'on se comprend tellement bien, qu'on s'entend comme ça et qu'il ne peut rien y avoir d'autre. Au moins avec Kame, il lui reste plein de choses à découvrir à ton sujet et c'est pareil pour toi. C'est ce qui rendra les choses meilleures. C'est comme ça que ça doit être._

_Je te jure, _plaisanta tout à coup Hyde,_ il aurait fallu que je t'enregistre il y a quelques temps, toi l'anti-mariage, anti-amour même, pessimiste sur le sujet et tout…_

_J'ai eu de la chance, _céda Tetsu, conciliant._ A ce propos, on va aller voir ma famille._

_Carrément… _siffla son ami. _Tu salueras ta mère et ta sœur pour moi._

_Bien sûr._

* * *

_Akanishi, est-ce que tu veux bien te tenir tranquille, oui ou non ?_

_Non ! Satisfait ?_

Depuis le début de la journée, Kame se sentait au choix des âmes de flic, ou alors de baby-sitter. Jin était arrivé avec une minerve, forcément et il s'y était mis avec acharnement, à l'entraînement ! C'était à croire que ce type faisait tout le contraire de ce que le bon sens recommandait de faire ! Quand il fallait bosser, il était parfois très flemmard, et maintenant qu'il aurait dû lever le pied, le voilà qui s'appliquait avec ardeur… Jin était l'esprit de contradiction incarné –ou un emmerdeur professionnel, aurait plutôt dit Kame- ! Déjà qu'il avait fallu rassurer le manager sur l'état de santé de Jin, le convaincre que ce n'était pas grand-chose et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat… Mais même comme ça, ça n'était pas une raison pour qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ! Et donc depuis le matin, sous les regards amusés des quatre autres, Kame enguirlandait Jin afin qu'il n'en fasse pas trop… Mais il prêchait un peu dans le vide, semblait-il.

'_Fais pas le sale gosse avec moi, y a un bail que ça ne marche plus !_

_Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de vouloir m'entraîner et me perfectionner alors que tu as pesté après ma paresse durant des années ? _le défia Jin victorieusement.

_Pas quand tu as eu un accident la veille, merde ! Assis !_

_C'est qu'il mordrait ! _remarqua Jin, hilare –en s'asseyant quand même-.

_Assis ou je t'attache !_

_Hola hola, du calme avec tes fantasmes louches, Kazu-chan !_

_Tu… Que… Je ne…_

Malheureusement, question répartie, le pauvre Kame était encore loin du compte. Et ce surnom gênant plus le clin d'œil très amusé de Jin le poussèrent à bafouiller dans un premier temps, et puis à se taire au final. Il sentit la main de Koki se poser sur son épaule en un geste de compassion assez peu crédible, vu comme la situation semblait le faire rire :

_Je crois que le point est pour lui, Kame-chan._

_Ah j'abandonne, tiens… Tu n'es qu'un irresponsable avec un orgueil démesuré._

_Et toi tu vas avoir des cheveux blanc à force de t'en faire pour tout sans arrêt ! _répliqua Jin aussi sec.

'_Y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça… _chuchota Nakamaru à Ueda qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait –être dans la lune en permanence était un art que Ueda maîtrisait à merveille-. _J'en venais même à me dire qu'ils étaient malades ou qu'on nous les avait changé, tiens._

_Tu vois bien que non, _répliqua Ueda, comprenant que les deux concernés se chamaillaient encore. _Tiens au fait, Kame, tu as lu le livre que je t'ai passé ?_

_Euh… Ben… Non… _bafouilla Kame, inexplicablement dérangé par le fait de parler de ce foutu bouquin devant tout le monde.

_Un livre ? C'était quoi ? _s'intéressa Junno.

_La biographie de Gackt-_san, l'informa aussitôt Ueda.

_Et tu veux lire ça, toi ? _s'étonna Junno.

Là, Kame pâlit. Il n'y avait strictement aucune chance pour qu'aucun d'eux fasse le lien et ne se doute de la réelle raison qui avait mené à ce livre, mais… Il ne se sentit pas spécialement bien. Il y avait toujours cette honte de s'être inquiété au sujet de Gackt, ce livre qu'il n'avait pas lu, mais pas rendu à Ueda ce matin pour autant… Et puis aussi… Il leur mentait, à tous. Enfin, Nakamaru et Jin en moi, d'accord, mais il en restait quand même trois… Et après la scène qu'il avait fait à Nakamaru en son temps, après toutes les fois où il s'était posé en bon moralisateur, il n'osait pas leur dire. Pourtant, Jin l'avait bien pris, lui. Mais même avec ce point, Kame bloquait. Et alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore posé la question plus que cela, là il se sentit un peu gêné de leur cacher ce qui finalement, pouvait les concerner, si jamais il merdait… Du coup, aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit, alors qu'il maudissait juste Junno de poser les mauvaises questions… Et puis alors qu'il sentait avec insistance quelques paires de regards surpris de son silence, posées sur lui, il entendit la voix de Jin répondre de façon très naturelle :

_Kame est tellement professionnel qu'il se documente sur les personnes avec qui il travaille… On ne peut pas en attendre moins de sa part, hein ?_

Ledit Kame le regarda, fort surpris de cette aide certes bienvenue, mais très inattendue. C'était dit tout naturellement, très tranquillement et ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être vrai… Du coup, Junno et tous les autres en furent satisfaits, car en effet, c'était bien le genre de Kame, de se documenter ainsi, afin de ne pas commettre d'impairs et de savoir à qui il avait affaire… De la part de Kame, cela ne surprenait pas. Comme de toute façon ils discutaient depuis plusieurs minutes, chacun en profita du Pour les uns, elle fut à base de boissons et barres énergétiques, d'autres se détendaient un instant… Et Kame offrit une cigarette à Jin, ce qui leur permit de s'isoler dans une pièce afin de ne pas importuner les non-fumeurs. Conscient que même s'il n'était pas en grand danger, le geste de Jin avait été plus que cool, Kame se devait de montrer sa reconnaissance :

_Franchement Jin, merci… _chuchota-t-il. _Tu as assuré._

_Tu l'aurais fait aussi si tu n'avais pas paniqué tout seul. Ce pauvre Junno ne te mettait pas une lampe dans les yeux pour que tu avoues, tu sais. C'était une simple question, pour faire la conversation_, le rassura Jin.

_Je sais, mais je me disais… que lui… Koki et Ueda aussi… Non seulement je leur mens, non seulement je redoute leur réaction quand ils sauront, mais si en plus ils savent que vous êtes deux à le savoir depuis longtemps… Ca ne se fait pas._

_Tu te poses une fois de plus trop de questions. Moi, je l'ai deviné. Naka-chan, c'était forcé qu'il le sache. Point. S'ils se prennent la tête pour ça, c'est qu'ils ont un problème, _fit Jin en haussant les épaules.

_Sérieusement Jin, après tout ce que j'ai dit sur Nakamaru-kun, après tout ce que j'ai fait… Avoue que si tu étais à leur place, tu me trouverais sacrément gonflé !_

_Ok… _admit prudemment Jin. _Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais je sais que tu n'as rien dit parce que tu flippes, c'est tout. Et plutôt que de te choper des insomnies à propos de ça, pourquoi tu n'irais pas leur en parler ? _suggéra-t-il._ Ca te ferait un souci de réglé._

_J'aimerai tellement voir les choses de façon aussi simple que toi… _soupira Kame, presque découragé par avance.

_Je le prends comme un compliment._

_C'en est un._

_Kame mon vieux ressaisis-toi : tu es amoureux et en plus tu es sympa avec moi ! _s'écria Jin avec un large sourire. _Ca va pas du tout, là !_

_Sympa._

_Toujours. Allez, j'y retourne._

_Encore merci, Jin. _

_Je suis de ton côté, tu sais. Même si ça doit te surprendre._

Le pire avec Jin, c'était que, qu'il balance des vacheries ou qu'il surprenne avec une phrase gentille, il conservait ce sourire en coin dont il avait le secret et qui transparaissait dans sa voix taquine. Mais en attendant, il disait ce qu'il fallait. Kame se sentait soutenu… Compris, même. Il avait quelqu'un qui, s'il devait s'expliquer, serait là pour l'appuyer, comme tout à l'heure, en plus grand. Et Kame se sentit reconnaissant… Cela lui faisait ravaler ses répliques faciles et moqueuses, parce que cela le déstabilisait… Mais pour le coup, il n'aurait pas voulu revenir en arrière… Retrouver ce conflit permanent et ouvert avec Jin… Qui aurait cru qu'Akanishi Jin soit capable d'assurer ainsi ? Qui aurait cru qu'il s'impose comme la figure du meilleur ami que finalement, Kame n'avait jamais connu ?


	12. Chapitre 12

**Désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps à poster la suite, vraiment ! Bon ben… J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre trouvera des lecteurs :)**

**Chapitre 12**

L'avantage de ne pas être en période intense d'activité tel qu'un enregistrement ou pire, une tournée, c'était que l'on pouvait avoir à nouveau une vie sociale à peu près stable. Et cela, Hyde l'avait bien compris. A chaque fois, il en profitait pour faire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'entreprendre autrement : des rendez-vous quelconques, et surtout revoir des amis. C'était ce qu'il avait fait ce jour là, où il avait pu revoir des amis proches, après pas mal de temps passé à reporter les rencontres ! Il avait passé de bons moments avec eux et du coup, il rentrait chez lui tout souriant, avec des images de la journée encore plein la tête… Mais lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, un rideau de fumée grisâtre l'attendait dans l'appartement. Immédiatement cela lui piqua les yeux, qu'il avait sensibles, et la fumée le prit à la gorge également… Surpris et inquiet, il s'écria aussitôt :

_Wow, mais c'est quoi toute cette fumée ?_

_Hyde, c'est toi ?_

_Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? _s'écria le chanteur, reconnaissant la voix de son petit ami.

_En passant, ouvre la fenêtre du salon, s'il te plait !_

_Encore faudrait-il que la retrouve, ma fenêtre… _grogna Hyde en s'exécutant toutefois.

_Merci !_

Ce genre de choses était toujours plus impressionnant que grave, en fin de compte. La fumée finit par se dissiper. Et de toute façon, le ton très docte de Kame lui expliquant que rien n'avait pris feu et que tout allait bien, façon _« t'inquiètes, je maîtrise ! »,_ l'avait rassuré quoi qu'il en dise. Alors comme ça, Kame paniquait et faisait une montagne du moindre détail, mais toute cette fumée ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde ? Hyde commençait à comprendre que Kamenashi Kazuya avait sa propre logique, bien à lui… et qu'il fallait suivre, par moments. Mais quand on a envie de suivre, probablement que la moitié du travail est déjà faite aussi… Et lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, Hyde comprit tout de suite d'où venait le problème… Et tout en se retenant de sourire, il demanda posément :

_Bon. Tu m'expliques ?_

_J'ai voulu faire à manger et j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, donc… _avoua Kame tout en fixant ses pieds.

… _T'as laissé cramer ?_

_En quelque sorte…_

_Qui aurait cru que Kame était un tel étourdi ? _s'amusa Hyde en l'embrassant sur la joue rapidement.

_Ça va, ça ne m'arrive jamais… C'est toi qui me perturbe !_

_J'étais même pas là ! _s'étrangla Hyde, cloué devant ce prétexte bidon. _D'ailleurs à propos, comment t'es entré ?_

_La porte n'était pas fermée à clefs…_

_Merde, j'ai encore oublié… _soupira le plus âgé.

_Et c'est moi l'étourdi…_

_Bon bon, disons qu'on est à égalité._

_Disons ça, oui… _insista Kame, bien content de ne pas être le seul fautif.

_Tu sais, pour ton anniversaire je ne me casserai pas la tête pour trouver un cadeau, c'est facile !_

_Ah oui ? Tu m'offriras quoi alors ?_

_Le dernier mot ! T'aimes l'avoir, quand même !_

C'est vrai ça : Kame aimait quand même bien avoir raison. Et même sans cela, il lâchait rarement l'affaire avant son interlocuteur… Mais Hyde adorait cela chez lui. Il trouvait que c'était une preuve d'un certain caractère, d'une ligne de conduite aussi… Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il appréciait cela qu'il ne pouvait pas le taquiner avec, non ? Et puis taquiner Kame, c'était quand même toujours très tentant ! Il pouvait avoir des réactions aussi surprenantes que diverses : de la surprise à l'agacement, en passant par une expression aux allures outrées qui donnait toujours à Hyde des envies de fou rire. Comique malgré lui, Kame, en quelque sorte. Mais enfin, il ne manquait pas de répartie non plus, c'était aussi pour cela que Hyde se le permettait.

En attendant, très fier de sa bêtise, Hyde se fit rire tout seul, sous l'œil mi-navré, mi-amusé d'un Kame qui pensait presque être le seul adulte de la pièce… Mais lui, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aimait chez Hyde, c'était celle-là : sa spontanéité, sa fraîcheur, son enthousiasme dès que l'on touchait à la musique… Il conservait une sorte de capacité à toujours avoir l'envie de faire les choses, que Kame espérait bien avoir le plus longtemps possible, lui-aussi. Alors que Hyde en profita pour ôter les chaussures et le manteau qu'il avait encore sur le dos, Kame rangea un peu la cuisine, qu'il avait mise sans dessus-dessous, du coup.

_Bon et comment va Akanishi-kun ? _demanda finalement Hyde.

_Ce débile a décidé de bosser une fois dans sa vie, et il faut que ce soit le lendemain de son accident ! _répondit Kame tout en essayant de rattraper le fond de la casserole, où tout avait brûlé.

_Il ne veut pas vous inquiéter, c'est pour ça…_

_Il est juste malade, ouais !_

_Ca fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?_

_Akanishi ? On était dans le même groupe le jour de l'audition… _réfléchit Kame, pour ne pas se tromper. _Avec Nakamaru-kun, d'ailleurs. J'avais 14 ans._

_Ca date ! _s'exclama Hyde, qui ignorait totalement qu'ils aient pu commencer à cet âge.

_Avec tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis, oui, j'ai l'impression que ça fait plus que ça…_

_L'ancêtre a parlé ! _plaisanta Hyde en le voyant si nostalgique tout à coup.

_Tu te moques toujours ! _le gronda Kame en souriant tout de même.

_Mais non voyons, pas toujours… Souvent, là oui d'accord._

_Et tu es sans pitié !_

_J'ai l'air de te terroriser, oui… _se moqua Hyde de plus belle.

C'était vraiment bien, là comme ça… Des moments complices entre eux, où Hyde avait l'impression qu'ils se rapprochaient à vue d'œil… Toutes ces petites choses insignifiantes de prime abord, mais qui ont l'art de solidifier une relation et de l'inscrire dans le temps… Ces moments devenaient de plus en plus fréquents maintenant, preuve que leur histoire prenait un tournant des plus sérieux. Elle avait eu du mal à démarrer, ils s'étaient pas mal cherchés, mais maintenant ça allait marcher. Fort de cette certitude, Hyde vint le rejoindre afin de préparer quelque chose pour le dîner. A deux, ils allaient quand même s'en sortir et finir par manger, non ? C'est qu'il commençait à se faire faim, là…

_Au fait, Kame !_

_Oui ?_

_Tu ne m'as pas raconté ! Ca se passe comment avec Gackt ? Tu arrives à t'y faire ?_

_A m'y faire ? _répéta Kame.

_Ben même si je l'aime beaucoup, il est assez spécial… J'avoue que je me demande si vous pourriez vous entendre…_

Kame se refroidit un instant. Gackt… C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours en sa possession ce fameux bouquin qu'il n'avait même pas rendu à Ueda, alors qu'il le voyait pourtant tous les jours ! Mais malgré l'étrange et indéfinissable sensation qu'il avait avec cet homme, Kame devait bien convenir du fait qu'il n'avait strictement rien à lui reprocher, à l'heure actuelle. Gackt était certes spontané et pas du genre à se gêner facilement, mais il était plutôt sympa, même sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de bosser… Non vraiment, il était tout à fait charmant. Après, il ne l'avait pas non plus assez vu, ni n'avait assez discuté avec lui pour se faire une opinion fixe. Alors il opta pour la sobriété :

_Il est pro…_

_Ca ne m'étonne pas._

_Il y a quelque chose que je devrai savoir, à son sujet ? _demanda Kame avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser.

_Tu penses à un truc en particulier ?_

_Non… _bafouilla Kame, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait opté pour cette question. _Je disais ça comme ça, puisque tu parlais de s'entendre avec lui…_

_Ah… Ben à part qu'avec lui, tu vas fumer deux fois plus et probablement aller boire un coup quand vous ne finirez pas tard… C'est tout ! _expliqua Hyde avec un large sourire.

_Ok… Si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas bien méchant !_

_Cela dit, méfie-toi : il tient bien l'alcool et il ne compte pas les verres, alors on a vite fait de finir ivre…_

_Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me tenir._

_Oh mais j'ai confiance, je prenais juste soin de ta santé._

_Mais bien sûr… _sourit Kame, pile au moment où l'on sonna. _Tiens, t'attendais quelqu'un ?_

_Megumi fête un anniversaire avec son ami, _expliqua Hyde en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, _alors elle m'a appelé pour que je prenne le petit ce soir… _

Avec Hiroki dans l'appartement, il y avait forcément moins d'intimité pour eux. Du coup, Hyde était un peu embêté, parce qu'ils s'étaient à la base prévu une petite soirée tranquille... Mais Megumi l'avait appelé lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui et bien évidemment, il était ravi de pouvoir voir son fils comme cela, alors que ce n'était pas prévu ! Il avait voulu prévenir Kame en arrivant, mais l'épisode de la cuisine brûlée lui avait fait complètement sortir de la tête cette histoire... Mais Kame sourit aussitôt, presque amusé de le voir prendre à ce point des gants :

_N'aie pas l'air si ennuyé, je suis content de le voir !_

_T'es un amour ! _s'exclama Hyde en ouvrant la porte.

_Papa !_

_Salut toi, _s'exclama le chanteur en le soulevant pour le porter, _t'as encore grandi !_

_Depuis quelques jours, Hideto ? Sois sérieux… _fit Megumi.

_N'écoute pas maman, elle n'y connait rien !_

_Tu parles, tu comptes tes centimètres de peur d'en perdre, alors tu fais bien attention à ceux de ton fils ! _lança Kame tout en saluant Megumi de loin.

_Wow… Je me demandais si tu allais te lâcher avec moi, mais si j'avais su que ça allait être si violent… _souffla Hyde avant de rire de bon cœur.

_Tu aurais trouvé ton maître, Hideto ? _s'amusa Megumi.

_On dirait bien…_

_Je vous laisse. Amusez-vous bien, et merci beaucoup, Hideto !_

_Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! Bye !_

C'était définitif : Kame prenait le temps d'être à l'aise et de trouver ses marques, mais lorsque c'était fait, attention ! Mais ce n'était pas Hyde qui allait s'en plaindre, bien au contraire : tout passait tellement mieux dans le rire et la complicité… D'autre part, il était ravi que Megumi ait accepté sans trop de difficulté la situation. Elle avait adressé un sourire respectueux voire même chaleureux à Kame, lorsque celui-ci l'avait salué… Et ça, c'était tout de même aussi bien !


	13. Chapitre 13

**J'ai passé plusieurs jours sans rien écrire et je m'en excuse, j'avais l'esprit assez occupé… Néanmoins j'ai voulu poster un petit quelque chose et j'ai commencé par cette fic :)**

**Chapitre 13**

Il existait une grande loi universelle concernant le téléphone et la douche. Le premier sonnait toujours lorsqu'on était sous la seconde. Et une fois sur deux en plus, c'était pour une bêtise, une erreur de numéro ou autre… Aussi cette fois là, quand l'irritante sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre alors que cela faisait 30 secondes tout juste que l'eau coulait sur un Hyde qui avait rêvé de cette douche toute la journée… Un chapelet d'injures s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il décida que l'importun pouvait bien aller se faire voir… Sauf que le portable sonna deux minutes après à peine… Et qu'il se dit que ça devait être important, pour que cela insiste. Bon, d'accord, mais il avait déjà tenté la course au sortir de la douche jusqu'au téléphone, complètement trempé et ça s'était finit à glisser sur le parquais du couloir sur une jambe, à manquer de s'encastrer dans le mur, alors bon il n'était pas chaud pour recommencer… Mais quand le téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois, cette fois Hyde oublia l'idée de traîner encore un peu. Il coupa l'eau, attrapa une serviette et se la passa autour de la taille, puis il fonça jusqu'au téléphone en priant pour que son équilibre soit là aujourd'hui… Prière entendue : il arriva indemne à destination.

_Allo !_

_Hyde-san ? Je te dérange ?_

_Euh… Ca dépend… _hésita-t-il, essoufflé. _Qui est à l'appareil ?_

_Ah pardon ! C'est Nakamaru._

_Je ne t'avais pas reconnu. _

_Je tombe mal, peut-être ? _s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

_Non, j'étais… C'est sans importance. Tu cherches Kame, peut-être ? Il n'est pas chez moi ce soir, il…_

_Je sais, il bosse son texte, _l'arrêta Nakamaru._ Ce n'est pas à Kame que je voulais parler, mais bien à toi. _

_A moi ? _s'étonna Hyde.

_Oui, mais au téléphone, c'est un peu… Tu as déjà mangé ?_

_Euh non, mais… Et Tetsu ?_

_Il sort avec un ami ce soir… Alors…_

_Bon… _céda Hyde, comprenant qu'il était normal que Tetsu ne soit pas de la partie, vu qu'apparemment il sera le sujet de la soirée. _Alors dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à venir me chercher. Le temps que tu arrives, je serai présentable._

_Ca ne t'ennuie pas ?_

_Tu m'éviteras de m'empiffrer de cochonneries devant un bouquin ou un film, ce sera plus productif. _

_Alors ça marche. A tout à l'heure._

Tout en terminant de se sécher et de s'habiller, Hyde se demanda tout de même ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Non pas que passer la soirée avec Nakamaru l'ennuie : il l'appréciait beaucoup et même s'il s'était rarement retrouvé seul avec lui, cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas… Mais c'était tout de même pour le moins étonnant, cet appel. Et dans quel but ? Tetsu avait-il des ennuis ? Tout ce que Hyde espérait, c'était que rien de grave ne se soit passé… Enfin, inutile de se creuser la cervelle de toute façon : il serait bientôt fixé. Il fut prêt rapidement, et Nakamaru arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Le trajet dans la voiture fut consacré aux banalités, aux échanges courtois qui sont de mise… Bien que la curiosité le titillait, Hyde fut patient et il attendit d'être à table pour se permettre d'aborder le but de ce dîner improvisé. Il lui demanda simplement le pourquoi, mais Nakamaru, jusque là souriant, se crispa un peu sur le coup. On sentait qu'il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, qu'il hésitait pas mal…

_En fait… C'est à propos de Tetsu._

_Je me doute, puisqu'il n'est pas là. Mais tu sais… _hésita Hyde. _Si vous avez des problèmes, je ne suis pas certain d'être super qualifié pour…_

_Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Tout va très bien entre nous, au contraire, _assura Nakamaru.

_Tant mieux, ça m'angoissait._

_Désolé, ce n'était pas le but… Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai bien fait de t'appeler… _hésita le jeune homme.

_Maintenant que tu es là, tu en as trop dit ou pas assez._

_C'est juste. Il se trouve que vous deux… _se lança-t-il enfin. _Vous avez été plus que des amis… Et vous êtes très proches encore aujourd'hui… Tu le connais très bien…_

_Tu le connais très bien aussi. Le reste, les souvenirs, les anecdotes, ce n'est pas très important. Et ça viendra._

_C'est sûr… Mais tout ça ne me dérange plus. Au début, si… Maintenant j'ai confiance, alors ça me va._

_Tant mieux, _murmura Hyde, qui avait eu peur l'espace d'un instant.

_Cependant, parce que vous avez cette relation, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider._

_T'aider ? En quoi ?_

_Je ne t'apprendrai rien si je te dis que Tetsu est très réservé… Particulièrement s'il a un problème._

_Il aime tout régler seul, c'est certain, _acquiesça le chanteur.

_Oui et…_

_Ca te rend dingue ? _soupçonna Hyde en souriant.

_Parfois, oui, _admit-il._ Ne serait-ce que pour le principe. C'est comme si j'étais pas assez fort ou assez intelligent pour l'aider ou au moins être au courant. Ou qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance._

_Je vois de quoi tu parles… _soupira Hyde, qui connaissait bien le dossier. _Mais malheureusement il est comme ça. Je me suis arraché les cheveux des milliers de fois à cause de ce fichu défaut qu'il a. Mais lui tenir tête quand il a décidé quelque chose… C'est tellement galère que ça m'a vite fatigué._

_La plupart du temps, il sait qu'il peut le faire seul, alors ça va. Mais je crois que surtout si ça le touche, il manque de discernement. Il croit qu'il peut alors que c'est faux._

_Tu penses à quelque chose de précis, là._

_Promets-moi que ça restera entre nous._

Tout à coup, Nakamaru avait l'air vraiment sérieux. Grave, même. De toute façon il n'aurait jamais prit l'initiative de proposer ce dîner s'il s'agissait d'une broutille. A l'évidence, Tetsu avait un souci et comme d'habitude, il s'était bien gardé de se livrer et encore moins de demander de l'aide. Mais pourtant, bien qu'ils se soient vus pas mal ces derniers temps, Hyde n'avait pas spécialement trouvé que son meilleur ami avait l'air différent. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas, là comme ça… Ou peut-être que cela concernait la prochaine rencontre avec ses parents et que Nakamaru angoissait à ce sujet ? Mais dans ce cas là, Hyde ne voyait pas bien en quoi il pouvait lui être utile… Mince, voilà qu'il repartait dans ses spéculations et qu'il en oubliait Nakamaru qui avait quelque chose à dire ! Se montrant attentif, il répondit simplement :

_Bien sûr._

_L'autre jour, alors qu'il s'habillait… Je le regardais et… C'est idiot parce que j'ai l'habitude de le voir sans rien, mais jusque là ça ne m'avait pas frappé… Mais là, je l'ai trouvé… Maigre, _lâcha Nakamaru, aussi gêné que s'il lâchait une bombe.

_Tetsu a toujours été maigre, tu sais._

_Non, tu ne comprends pas. Squelettique. Ses poignets… Ses bras… Ses jambes… Il a la peau sur les os. Bien plus encore que lorsque je l'ai connu. Et puis…_

_Oui ?_

_J'ai compris pourquoi ça ne me frappait que maintenant… Tu as remarqué ? Il ne met que des vêtements larges, ces temps-ci._

_C'est un peu… _commença Hyde, troublé.

_Tetsu a toujours chaud : il est en t-shirt dès qu'il le peut. Pourtant ces derniers jours, tu l'as vu une seule fois bras nus ? _insista Nakamaru, très agité maintenant.

_Ben…_

_On se voit le matin et le soir seulement parce que je travaille beaucoup ces derniers temps… Et parfois quand je rentre, je mange seul parce qu'il a déjà mangé avant, me dit-il…_

_Nakamaru-kun, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? _l'arrêta Hyde, la gorge serrée.

_J'en sais rien moi-même, _fit Nakamaru, le sourire crispé._ Je dis juste qu'il est tout le temps malade, même sans parler de pendant votre tournée, son détour à l'hôpital… Je dis aussi qu'il est vraiment trop maigre… _

_Bon, mais tu as essayé de lui parler de tes inquiétudes ?_

_Bien sûr. Au mieux il détourne le sujet en plaisantant, et au pire il est agacé. _

_Mouais, c'est Tet-chan quoi._

_Hyde-kun, je ne suis pas le genre de type à dramatiser et à m'angoisser pour rien, je peux te l'assurer. Je suis même plutôt trop confiant, parfois. Pourtant là… Je me fais peut-être des films, mais je suis inquiet._

Hyde le croyait sur parole. Les sourcils froncés, le sourire forcé, la voix traînante… Nakamaru avait besoin de parler de son inquiétude à quelqu'un et bien sûr, qui de mieux placé que Hyde, dans le cas présent ? Hyde qui aurait aimé le rassurer bien entendu, mais qui était un peu pris au dépourvu. Il comprenait bien la situation délicate dans laquelle le jeune homme se trouvait : bien que sa relation avec Tetsu soit forte, qu'ils aient déjà dû faire face à pas mal de choses et que la confiance règne, certaines choses prendraient du temps. Il en faudrait, pour que le bassiste accepte de baisser sa garde et accepte de travailler à deux. Il avait déjà pas mal évolué de ce côté-là, lui qui se voyait finir en célibataire convaincu. Il avait fait un grand pas avec cette relation, mais bien sûr, tout n'en était pas encore au point que Nakamaru aurait souhaité. Et le jeune homme hésitait sûrement entre une fermeté pour se faire entendre, et la crainte de paraitre lourd, cela pouvait se comprendre… Seulement, Hyde n'avait pas de mode d'emploi tout prêt pour comprendre Tetsu, il n'avait pas de technique à lui conseiller, si ce n'était d'insister et de montrer qu'il était là.

Et puis pour le fond… Nakamaru avait réussi à l'inquiéter. C'était facile de penser tout et n'importe quoi aussi, maintenant. Tetsu était très maigre, c'était entendu. Par le passé, Hyde l'avait déjà engueulé et même, à une ou deux reprises, surveillé. Car en effet ainsi affaibli, Tetsu se ramassait toutes les grippes et autres maladies facilement… Sans parler d'un épuisement vite arrivé et autres… Hyde s'assurait qu'il mange, qu'il reprenne du poids et c'était réglé. Mais dernière temps et même s'il devait rougir de son aveuglement, Hyde devait l'avouer : non, il n'avait rien remarqué. Enfin, il s'en voudrait plus tard. Pour l'heure, il voulait tenter de rassurer le jeune homme en face de lui :

_Il est certain que Tet-chan ne s'est jamais tellement préoccupé de sa santé. Peut-être qu'il est juste négligeant ? _tenta-t-il._ Ce n'est pas un gros mangeur et quand il travaille, il a vite fait de perdre…_

_Quel travail ? Ca fait des jours que vous êtes au repos ! _s'exclama Nakamaru. _Ok il écrit, il règle des trucs, mais c'est tout de même une période très calme ! _

_Tu marques un point. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?_

_Je déteste ça, mais… Peut-être qu'à toi, il te parlera. Alors si tu pouvais…_

_Nakamaru-kun, _le coupa-t-il, pour le rassurer sur un autre sujet, _tu sais que maintenant c'est à toi qu'il parle. Je suis son ami, mais depuis que vous êtes ensemble, je ne…_

_C'est gentil de dire ça, mais tu mens un peu, _répondit Nakamaru en souriant._ Il reste ton meilleur ami et réciproquement. C'est pas un mal, moi par exemple j'ai Koki et je me confie à lui si besoin. Etre en couple c'est autre chose. Et justement, je suis la première personne à qui Tetsu va essayer de cacher ses problèmes._

_C'est vrai. Pour te protéger, il ne dira rien… Bon, je vais essayer, mais moi et la subtilité…_

_Fais comme tu peux. Et puis je m'en fais peut-être pour rien._

_Oui, sûrement… T'inquiète pas, on va tirer ça au clair, _assura Hyde, content tout de même de voir à quel point Nakamaru se préoccupait de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, après toute une soirée de tournage, un Kame qui en avait plein la tête et qui se récitait encore ses répliques dans sa tête, tentait de décrocher progressivement du boulot, tandis qu'il se rhabillait après avoir enlevé les vêtements destinés à son personnage. Il venait tout juste de terminer lorsque la porte de la loge s'ouvrit sans douceur sur un Gackt qui aussitôt s'excusa :

_Oh pardon ! J'ignorais que tu étais là ! Je te croyais parti !_

_C'est rien, j'avais terminé, _assura Kame aimablement.

_Impossible de remettre la main sur mon téléphone, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? Il est tout blanc… _dit Gackt en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

_Si, il y en a un juste là._

_Super, merci… Dis, on a bien avancé aujourd'hui._

_Oui, _acquiesça Kame, tout aussi satisfait, _les premières prises étaient les bonnes, c'est rare mais c'est bien quand c'est comme ça._

_Je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes… _confia Gackt. _Je sais ce que c'est que le travail, pourtant. Mais je ne me souviens pas que j'étais aussi sérieux et pro que toi, quand j'avais ton âge._

_Merci, ça me touche beaucoup venant de toi, _répondit Kame, gêné bien que ravi de ce compliment inattendu.

_Tu fais quelque chose, là ? _demanda finalement Gackt.

_A part rentrer chez moi et trouver la motivation pour manger et dormir ?_

_Tu veux aller boire un verre avant ce programme incroyable ? _proposa le plus âgé.

_Euh… _hésita Kame, avant de ne pas oser refuser. _Ben… Oui, pourquoi pas ?_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Merci pour ta review Louange, ça fait très plaisir de savoir que tu lis toujours et que ça te plait :)**

**Chapitre 14**

Inutile de dire que ce verre avec Gackt angoissa Kame durant tout le trajet qu'ils firent jusqu'à un bar. Pourtant, il n'était pas spécialement timide et il avait même au contraire pas mal de sang-froid… Mais pour commencer, Gackt dégageait quelque chose d'assez 'impressionnant', ne serait-ce que par sa stature, son charisme… Et puis même, il était quelqu'un qui intriguait beaucoup Kame… Le genre de personnes dont on se demande à quoi elles peuvent bien penser. C'était quelqu'un sur qui il s'était posé pas mal de questions dès le départ… En un sens, c'était même bizarre d'être là, avec lui, à prendre un verre de façon si… naturelle. Mais l'objectivité poussait à dire que cette sorte de récalcitrance venait de Kame uniquement et qu'elle diminua au fil des minutes. Après tout, il n'avait absolument rien à lui reprocher. Mieux : il passait même une bonne soirée. Gackt était agréable et intéressant. Et après une journée pareille, Kame n'allait certainement pas cracher sur une bonne soirée. Du coup, il voulut en savoir plus. Et comme il n'osait pas lui poser de questions trop personnelles et qu'ils avaient au moins un sujet de conversation en commun, Kame en profita pour satisfaire un peu sa curiosité et faire la conversation tout en même temps :

_Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, Hyde et toi ? _demanda-t-il alors, réellement curieux.

_Ça fait quelques années… Je l'ai contacté quand je faisais le scénario de 'Moon Child'. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est connus._

_Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas si vieux…_

_Bien sûr, je savais qui il était, et c'était réciproque. Mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler en personne, _expliqua Gackt.

_Je vois._

_Il est difficile de l'aborder, il faut dire, _ajouta Gackt avec un certain amusement._ Et particulièrement quand on est aussi du métier. Il se méfie, surtout s'il n'est pas dans un bon jour._

_Il ne fait pas confiance si facilement… _reconnut volontiers Kame, même si eux avaient accroché assez vite, pour ce qui les concernait.

_Ça, tu peux le dire ! Mais ça vaut le coup de s'accrocher, finalement…_

_Oui, c'est sûr… _

Et puis Kame, qui perdait rarement de vue ce genre de détails en bon observateur qu'il savait être, remarqua une lueur particulière dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Quelque chose de peu évident à définir… Un peu comme une soudaine nostalgie, comme ce genre de choses qui vous font sourire juste parce que cela fait du bien d'y penser… C'était pour le moins curieux. Mais quoi que ce fût, Kame n'était pas certain de bien apprécier cela. Ni le regard, ni le petit sourire sincère qui allait avec, d'ailleurs. Sans se montrer particulièrement jaloux ou possessif, son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait là quelque chose. Que cette attitude était assez ambiguë. C'était quelque chose qui réveilla aussitôt les quelques interrogations qu'il pouvait avoir eu au préalable au sujet de Gackt. Et un peu comme une confirmation, l'air tout à coup un peu embarrassé de Gackt l'intrigua doublement. Le plus âgé se racla la gorge, et lança avec un enthousiasme un peu exagéré, montrant un clair désir de changer de sujet :

_Euh… Tu n'as pas faim, toi ? Moi je meurs de faim !_

_Oui, moi aussi… _avoua Kame, n'osant trop insister sur le coup.

_On va se prendre des trucs à grignoter alors._

Après une journée bien remplie et une soirée jusque là sympa, ils mangèrent donc un peu, et discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment. Gackt se montra comme à son habitude assez bavard, plutôt agréable, curieux sur son nouvel ami et disposé à parler de lui aussi lorsque Kame s'armait de courage pour en savoir un peu plus à son sujet… Il devait bien l'avouer, Gackt était un personnage assez intéressant. Et admirable aussi, d'un certain point de vue. Il avait après tout une carrière assez impressionnante qui pouvait n'être qu'une source d'inspiration, pour quelqu'un de plus jeune tel que lui. En fait, du peu que Kame avait vu de lui à la télé par exemple, par le passé, il s'en était fait une image assez floue, un peu superficielle même. Assez éloignée de ce qu'il voyait là, quoi qu'il en soit. Il devait bien admettre que le connaitre personnellement donnait une image plus sympathique encore de cet homme. Enfin… Cela, il n'allait pas le penser très longtemps encore…

Un bon moment s'était écoulé lorsqu'ils terminèrent de manger et qu'ils recommandèrent quelque chose à boire. Kame jeta un coup d'œil à son portable dans le but de voir l'heure qu'il était –et peut-être aussi de voir s'il avait un message d'une certaine personne, ce qui ne fut pas le cas-. Songeant qu'il faudrait tout de même bien se lever le lendemain et donc qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devoir rentrer, il sirota lentement sa bière alors qu'il déclinait l'offre de Gackt de reprendre encore quelque chose après.

_Une bière ? Seulement ? _demanda Gackt.

_Je dois conduire après et on a fini de manger. C'est plus prudent de s'arrêter là._

_Tu as raison. Tu seras en état de rentrer ?_

_Oui, je pense. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je prendrai un taxi et je récupèrerai ma voiture demain._

_Je vois… Tu es… un type sérieux… _remarqua Gackt d'un air songeur.

_C'est fou comme ça sonne comme un reproche, ça, _plaisanta le plus jeune.

_Non, pas du tout. Ça m'étonne juste… Il doit vraiment aimer les gars sérieux, décidemment, _rétorqua Gackt en souriant.

_Hein ? Qui ça ?_

_Ben Hyde, tiens, _répondit le plus grand sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Je me doute qu'il s'agit de lui, mais pourquoi cette remarque ?_

_Ben parce qu'il y a toi et…_

Et là, Gackt percuta enfin. Il venait de sérieusement gaffer, et sans même avoir l'intention de nuire, en plus ! Parce que bien sûr, étant un ami proche de Hyde, il était de ceux qui étaient au courant de pas mal de choses. Ainsi, comment aurait-il pu ignorer cette relation que Hyde avait eu avec son meilleur ami il y a quelques temps… Celle-là même qui ne l'avait même pas étonné, la première fois que Hyde lui en avait parlé. Et même s'il connaissait peu Tetsu, Gackt l'avait assez vu pour comprendre l'essentiel : doué, foncièrement gentil quoique borné et possessif, bosseur comme pas deux… et sérieux, oui. Trop même, selon Gackt. C'est pour cela que, bien que Kame soit d'un style tout autre, il y avait au moins ce point commun : un sérieux inébranlable, encore plus remarquable chez Kame parce qu'il était assez jeune. Forcément, vu que Hyde l'était moins, autant qu'il s'entoure de gens capables de lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses au besoin. Comment donc, Gackt aurait-il pu éviter la comparaison ? Il l'avait même trouvé assez comique, sur le coup, à se dire que Hyde était constant dans ses choix de vie.

Seulement en voyant la tête de 6 pieds de longs que tirait Kame, il avait compris d'emblée qu'il avait fait une bourde. Si Kame avait été au courant de l'ancienne relation entre Hyde et Tetsu, il aurait percuté sans difficulté. Donc c'était que Hyde, pour des raisons qui le regardait et qui à la limite, se devinaient aisément, ne lui en avait pas encore parlé. Et maintenant, nul doute que Kame allait chercher à savoir… Se mordant la lèvre, il pria pour que Kame laisse tomber. Mais c'était oublier que d'une, deviner maintenant n'était pas bien compliqué et que deuxièmement, Kame savait additionner deux plus deux. Une ancienne relation que Hyde n'avait pas mentionné… Quelque chose qui embarrassait Gackt… Ce « sérieux » donc les trois quarts du temps, par jeu ou sérieusement, Hyde parlait à propos d'une personne, et bien d'une seule… Ca ne pouvait quand même pas être…

_Et ? _répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_Euh… Tu vas prendre autre chose ? _bafouilla Gackt tout en essayant désespérément de trouver un serveur pas loin.

_Je n'ai pas fini celle-là, merci, _répondit Kame en se maîtrisant._ Mais continues, tu disais… ?_

_Ecoute, manifestement t'es pas au courant. C'est qu'il y a de bonnes raisons à ça, alors je ne dirai plus rien. Désolé. _

_Gackt-san, s'il te plait…_

_N'insiste pas, Kamenashi-kun. Tu m'es sympathique, mais laisse tomber._

… _Ok._

Insister encore n'aurait rien donné de plus concluant, Kame le savait clairement. Sauf que maintenant, la soirée risquait de finir en queue de poisson, aussi le jeune homme s'empressa-t-il de terminer son verre, peu emballé à l'idée de s'attarder davantage. Il ne se sentait plus à l'aise maintenant et plus que tout, il avait envie d'être suel, pour pouvoir penser. Il ne savait que croire, parce que cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup. D'abord, il trouvait que Gackt avait une expression un peu trop… bizarre, quand il parlait de Hyde. Mais c'était presque si cela n'était pas relégué au second plan, avec ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer. Cette personne avec laquelle Gackt avait bien failli le comparer… Rien que d'y penser, Kame en avait des sueurs froides. Il ne savait plus vraiment quelle question dominait maintenant : était-ce vrai et si oui, comment c'était possible, quand ça avait eu lieu, pourquoi il n'en savait rien, pourquoi cela le faisait paniquer d'un coup…

Trop de choses en même temps… Et pendant ce temps là, l'ambiance plombée par un silence tombé comme un couperet, Gackt se traitait d'abruti fini pas fichu de garder ses réflexions pour lui. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était causer des problèmes à Hyde… Enfin, peu de temps après, Kame déclara qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui, avec un sang-froid et un calme apparent qu'il savait avoir dans pas mal de circonstances. Mais à peine avait-il franchi la porte du bar, que Gackt se jeta aussitôt sur son téléphone, cherchant un nom dans le répertoire et s'empressant de l'appeler en quelques secondes à peine. Lorsqu'il décrocha, Gackt laissa tomber les formules d'usage et directement, il expliqua :

_Hyde-chan ? Dis, je crois bien que je viens de gaffer. Je t'explique, parce que je crois qu'il va falloir que tu prépares ton texte, là..._

* * *

Au restaurant, Hyde s'excusa auprès de Nakamaru qu'il tentait toujours de rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, lorsque son téléphone avait sonné et qu'un Gackt à la fois ennuyé et pressé lui avait raconté sa soirée dans les grandes lignes. Au début, Hyde écoutait en se disant que comme souvent, Gackt s'excitait pour rien… Mais lorsque son ami en était venu au but précis de son appel, le petit chanteur avait légèrement pâli. Il acquiesçait d'un air résigné, oubliant que Gackt ne pouvait pas le voir, sous l'œil intrigué de Nakamaru qui se plongea dans la carte des desserts pour ne pas écouter la conversation. Pragmatique, Hyde décida qu'en vouloir à Gackt ne rimerait à rien : il ne l'avait de toute évidence, pas fait exprès et il s'en voulait… Et puis le seul fautif ici, c'était lui qui n'avait pas eu le cran de parler à Kame, finalement. Et comme il commençait à connaitre sa moitié, il allait en prendre pour son grade, certainement… Cela lui apprendrait, à vouloir éviter les conflits ! Pourtant, en son temps la réaction de Nakamaru lorsqu'il l'avait appris fortuitement, aurait dû lui servir de leçon… Enfin, ce qui était fait, hein…

_Bon… Merci… T'inquiètes pas, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Oui… On se rappelle, salut._

_Tu as l'air ennuyé… _tenta Nakamaru, une fois qu'il eut raccroché.

_Je sens que je vais me faire sonner les cloches… _soupira Hyde en se grattant la tête avec un pauvre sourire.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

_Disons que je récolte ce que je sème… Et que connaissant le tempérament de la personne avec qui je sors… Je vais récolter ! _fit-il avec un petit rire un peu forcé.

_Tu as mis Kame en colère ? _comprit le jeune chanteur.

_A vrai dire, j'ignore encore quel est son état. Mais je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il va me sauter au cou. Après tout, toi tu avais mal réagi…_

_Moi ? Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là, moi ? _répondit Nakamaru, complètement perdu.

_Rien, c'est pas grave… Pour le dessert, je vais passer mon tour, Nakamaru-kun. Je vais rentrer, si tu veux bien, _expliqua Hyde avec un sourire un peu forcé.

_Oui, je me lève tôt demain, et puis Tetsu est peut-être rentré._

_Tu me déposes ?_

_Bien sûr ! _répondit-il en souriant, gardant ses questions pour lui.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Ahum… Je crois que je n'ai qu'à m'excuser pour avoir tant tardé à me remettre sur cette fic :). Désolée. En plus ce chapitre là était bien avancé et je savais où j'allais… C'est juste que mes autres fics m'ont accaparées :). J'espère ne pas avoir perdu tout le monde :)**

**Chapitre 15**

Hyde alla directement chez Kame. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris au fil du temps, c'était qu'il était inutile de regarder ailleurs et de tenter de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé en espérant que l'orage tombe à côté. Alors autant prendre les devants et y aller de lui-même. Et puis il connaissait parfaitement le caractère angoissé qui était celui de Kame. Il s'imaginait sans peine ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête au même moment… Kame devait être rassuré maintenant, et les choses devaient lui être expliquées sans tourner autour du pot. Hyde aurait dû le faire plus tôt d'ailleurs, il le savait bien… Enfin, c'était inutile de repenser à ce qu'on aurait pu faire.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en arrivant chez le jeune homme, c'était que des films, il avait eu le temps de s'en faire depuis qu'il avait quitté Gackt… Et qu'en vérité, les choses ne seraient pas aussi faciles que cela. Une personne angoissée, c'est probablement ce qu'il y a de pire à calmer… Une chose était sûre en tout cas : en sonnant à sa porte, Hyde n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait pour eux à peine un quart d'heure plus tard…

_Salut._

_Salut… Euh je ne t'attendais pas._

_Je sais, excuse-moi. Je peux entrer ?_

_Je t'en prie… _fit Kame en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Kame semblait à la fois surpris de le voir là et l'on sentait rien qu'à sa voix et à son expression, qu'il aurait pu être plus calme et moins angoissé, disons. Rien qu'en le voyant, Hyde se dit qu'il avait bien fait de passer dès ce soir… Il avait pour objectif de le rassurer, de le calmer si besoin… Non pas qu'il veuille minimiser les choses, mais il ne voulait pas que cela dégénère bêtement. Alors sans plus attendre, il se lança :

_Kame je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures. Je sais que ce soir, toi et Gackt êtes sortis et que tu as appris quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû savoir par lui._

_Si ça peut te rassurer, sache qu'il a voulu te couvrir jusqu'au bout, _ironisa Kame.

_Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je regrette seulement de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, moi._

_Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, au fait ? Tu n'en as jamais eu l'opportunité peut-être ? _répondit Kame avec humeur, confirmant ainsi à Hyde qu'il devait avoir tout deviné et qu'il était loin de le prendre bien.

_Je voulais te le dire. Mais Megumi est arrivée l'autre fois, ça m'a coupé dans mon élan… Et après j'attendais le bon moment._

_Et bien je t'écoute. Vas-y._

_Que sais-tu exactement ?_

_Que tu es sorti avec un type « sérieux comme moi », ainsi qu'il me l'a dit. Et j'y ai pensé en revenant, à ces détails, à Gackt qui refusait de donner un nom… Je suis tellement con de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, c'est tellement évident ! _s'exclama-t-il, son humeur semblant changer à mesure qu'il parlait._ Alors dis-moi. Tetsu et toi, ça a duré combien de temps ? Ca s'est fini quand ?... Si c'est vraiment fini._

_De quoi ? Bien sûr que c'est fini, voyons ! _s'exclama Hyde, sentant que les choses lui échappaient. _C'était avant mon mariage !_

_Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Ca n'aurait pas dû être un problème, si c'était il y a si longtemps._

_J'ai fait une erreur, c'est vrai. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, _admit Hyde.

_Ah tant mieux, j'attendais justement ta permission._

Là, les choses faisaient plus que lui échapper, clairement. Hyde était en train de se faire totalement dépasser, et il avait le sentiment de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Quand il se mettait à la place de Kame un instant, il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, bien sûr… Kame était déjà assez peu confiant, surtout au sujet de lui-même… Et en plus il apprenait cette nouvelle –et Hyde avait beau la banaliser, elle était quand même d'importance- par quelqu'un d'autre… Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Surtout que quand il y repensait, Kame trouvait que même maintenant, Tetsu et Hyde étaient proches. Très proches. Trop proches ? Il ne savait pas… Il n'osait pas se poser la question. Dans une dernière tentative d'éviter l'engueulade pure et simple, Hyde garda un ton calme et posé :

_Ecoute il n'y a pas de quoi se…_

_Se fâcher ? Non après tout, une personne avec qui tu es sorti est ton meilleur ami, et il représente certainement plus à tes yeux que je ne peux l'imaginer… Quant à la personne qui a vendu la mèche, je ne serai pas étonné qu'elle en pince pour toi aussi. T'as raison, y a pas de quoi se prendre la tête ! Mais tu couches avec tous tes amis ou quoi ?_

A l'instant même, Kame sut qu'il venait de faire LA boulette. Non seulement il venait d'être désagréable et injuste, mais en plus carrément blessant, si l'on traduisait littéralement ses paroles… Le visage de Hyde se ferma en une seconde. Il se fit tout à coup froid, dur… Et Kame sentit bien qu'il se contenait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement : que venait-il de faire au juste, en l'insultant de cette façon ? Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, d'agir de façon aussi tranchée et extrême. Et tout à coup, il vit Hyde passer devant lui d'un pas rapide, en direction de la sortie.

_Très bien._

_Je ne voulais pas dire ça._

_Non ? Pourtant ça me semblait très spontané. Allez, salut. Quand tu auras une meilleure opinion de moi, tu me feras signe._

_Non, attends, _supplia Kame en l'attrapant par le bras.

_J'étais venu te voir pour m'excuser, _expliqua Hyde froidement._ Parce que j'ai conscience d'avoir mal agi et de paraître suspect. J'ai peut-être fait pas mal de conneries, mais j'ai jamais trompé personne. Gackt est un ami, il n'y a jamais et il n'y auras jamais rien entre nous, peu importe ce qu'il en pense. Tet-chan a été et est toujours une personne primordiale dans ma vie. Mais c'est fini depuis longtemps et sans regrets ni de ma part, ni de la sienne. Maintenant tu es libre de me croire ou pas. Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance._

_Pour… pourquoi ?_

_Parce que vue l'opinion que tu as de moi, te convaincre m'est égal. Je me suis rarement senti aussi insulté._

Hyde le planta là sans un regard et même sans un regret, sur le moment. Il était tellement en colère et il faisait tellement d'efforts pour garder un ton neutre, qu'il ne songeait même pas à la suite. Il voulait juste s'en aller avant de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait bien regretter… si ce n'était pas déjà fait, par ailleurs. Ça, en arrivant ici, il était loin de s'imaginer que l'entrevue se passerait de cette façon ! Mais à peine fut-il reparti, que son téléphone sonna immédiatement. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de Tetsu s'afficher sur l'écran, Hyde fut partagé entre un amusement las et un certain agacement :

_Super… Il a des antennes lui ou quoi, pour appeler pile à ce moment ? _marmonna-t-il en décrochant toutefois.

_Allo ?_

_Salut Tet-chan… _

_Dis, Maru m'a dit que vous aviez passé la soirée ensemble et… _hésita Tetsu, se sentant un peu bête. _Tu vas me traiter d'idiot, mais tout à coup j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Tout va bien au moins ?_

_Quoi, je ne peux pas bien m'entendre avec lui ?_

_Si, évidemment, je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens là. Je te l'ai dit, c'est une impression bizarre…_

_Toi aussi tu crois que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge ? _s'agaça Hyde, plus vraiment apte à bien interpréter les choses. _T'inquiètes pas, je ne lui ai rien fait._

_Hé ho, _lança Tetsu en haussant d'un ton, _tu arrêtes ça immédiatement, je ne te permets pas de… Oh… J'ai compris, _s'arrêta-t-il._ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Rien._

_Houla, alors là c'est sérieux, donc._

_Tu veux bien arrêter ce numéro ? _grogna Hyde, pas loin de lui raccrocher au nez.

_Bien sûr, dès que tu cesseras le tiens. Que se passe-t-il ? Je peux t'aider ?_

_Je ne pense pas…_

_Tu veux venir ?_

_Mais Nakamaru-kun…_

_Il dort. Il s'est écroulé à peine rentré. Allez viens, j'ai pas sommeil de toute façon._

* * *

Alors Hyde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Malgré l'heure, il alla chez Tetsu. Parce qu'il avait dit vrai : c'était une personne primordiale dans sa vie. Rien de plus, mais rien de moins. On pouvait ne pas accepter ce fait, surtout que Hyde s'y était mal pris… Ce n'était pas ça en soi, qu'il reprochait à Kame. Il lui reprochait de n'avoir aucune confiance en lui, ni en eux… Et de ne pas assez le connaître pour ne pas douter de sa fidélité. Sans compter cette ultime remarque qui, même après un moment, ne passait toujours pas… Hyde était triste, car c'était un gâchis que tout cela… Et plus que tout, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait même plus de quoi il avait envie, à vrai dire. Faire des efforts semble évident, lorsque l'on veut que quelque chose marche… Mais on oublie souvent que lorsqu'on a connu pas mal de déceptions, ces efforts sont de plus en plus durs à fournir… Surtout si l'on ne se sent pas aidé. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Et voilà ce qu'il dit à Tetsu, après lui avoir raconté ce qui s'était passé au cours de la soirée.

_Et le pire, c'est que ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié._

_Quoi, tu pouvais prévoir tout ce bordel toi ? _s'étonna Hyde en vidant son verre.

_Non, bien sûr. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas, c'est votre façon de réagir. Je connais moins Kamenashi-kun, mais il ne pas l'air d'avoir un caractère facile et conciliant. Quant à toi…_

_Te donne pas la peine de finir ta phrase, vas. Et voilà, un ratage de plus à mon actif, _murmura Hyde d'une voix un peu cassée.

_C'est pas ton genre de t'avouer vaincu sans combattre._

_Sérieusement, j'en ai marre, _avoua Hyde. _Je sais que c'est con car jusque là ça se passait bien entre nous… J'y peux rien. Je veux bien faire des efforts et tout ce qu'on veut, mais y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. C'est pas maintenant qu'on va mal me traiter._

_Je suis d'accord avec toi : il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Mais tu n'es pas tout blanc non plus. Tu aurais dû lui dire. Tu as pourtant bien vu comment Yuichi avait réagi quand il l'avait su ! Ca t'as pas servi de leçon ? Quant à Gackt, t'aurais dû lui dire dès qu'il a commencé à bosser avec lui…_

_Mais bordel, Gackt est…_

…_. Un ami, je sais bien ça. Mais tu sais aussi que de son côté, s'il y avait moyen…_

_Ca ne devrait pas poser un souci si on me faisait un peu confiance._

_Ok, mais tu admettras qu'apprendre tout dans la même soirée a de quoi…_

_Mais tu es de quel côté à la fin ? _s'énerva Hyde, se sentant le seul fautif de l'histoire.

_Du tiens voyons, toujours, _assura doucement Tetsu_. J'essaie de t'expliquer pourquoi Kame a pu mal gérer ça… Dans un couple, on doit se parler. On ne doit pas mettre l'autre devant le fait accompli ou lui cacher des choses, même si on pense que c'est mieux !_

_T'es un bel hypocrite, tu savais ça ? _s'esclaffa Hyde en se resservant un verre.

_Pardon ?_

_Tu te poses en donneur de leçons, monsieur « j'ai besoin de personne et y tombera de la neige en août quand j'avouerai que j'ai besoin d'aide »…_

_Tu développes ? _

_Tu as des soucis de santé et tu sais quoi ? Ca inquiète ton copain, _fit Hyde, que l'alcool rendait plus direct._ Tu veux le laisser en dehors de ça, mais d'une tu l'inquiètes, de deux tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire ça car « dans un couple on doit se parler », pas vrai ? _termina-t-il d'un air moqueur.

_Yuichi s'inquiète ? _demanda Tetsu, culpabilisant à vue d'œil.

_Non sans rire ! Tu maigris à vue d'œil, tu n'as pas mangé devant lui depuis une éternité, tu es sans arrêt malade… Tu veux qu'il s'en foute ? Et en passant, moi aussi je m'en fais._

_Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ?_

_Il te l'a dit, Tet-chan, _dit Hyde très sérieusement._ Tu ne veux juste pas entendre. Il te dit qu'il s'inquiète, il t'en parle. Mais tu n'écoutes pas._

_Merde… _murmura le bassiste, touché.

_Allez, je bois à notre nullité absolue ! _fit le chanteur en resservant son ami.


	16. Chapitre 16

**J'étais particulièrement ravie d'avoir tant de reviews au chapitre précédant ! J'étais contente que cette fic soit toujours lue malgré le temps que j'ai mis à poster dessus, alors merci à vous toutes, cela m'a bien motivée à me dépêcher pour la suite ! :)**

**Chapitre 16**

_Laisse. T'as assez bu, _somma Tetsu qui bien qu'un peu chamboulé, ne perdait pas le nord pour autant.

_Tu ne vas pas remettre ça encore ? _grogna Hyde.

_Tu as pris pas mal de libertés avec l'alcool l'année dernière. Là tu t'es calmé depuis un moment, alors ne vas pas tout gâcher bêtement._

_Hé oh, tu veux qu'on reparle de toi qui cache des choses à…_

_Je ne le nie pas et je sais que j'ai merdé, je le reconnais, _le coupa Tetsu en haussant le ton._ Mais ne mélangeons pas tout, alors tu me poses ce verre, oui ou merde ?_

_Bon… _fit docilement Hyde aussitôt, jugeant que deux disputes dans la soirée, ce serait un peu trop pour lui. _J'avais oublié combien t'es flippant quand tu t'énerves. Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas crié dessus._

_Et ça te manquait, je suis sûr, _marmonna Tetsu.

_Pas spécialement… _fit-il distraitement, l'air grave tout à coup._ Dis, Tet-chan…_

_Oui ?_

_Tu es malade ? _

Sans transition, Hyde avait posé la question qui tournait sans interruption dans sa tête depuis un moment maintenant. C'était le mauvais soir pour réfléchir, à cause de sa dispute avec Kame à laquelle il pensait sans cesse quoi qu'il dise… Mais malgré tout, la première partie de la soirée n'avait pas disparu de son esprit pour autant. Et force était de constater que Nakamaru n'exagérait rien du tout : en le regardant vraiment, Hyde s'aperçut de combien le gabarit de Tetsu avait nettement diminué… Sans parler de ses éternelles cernes, plus creusées que jamais. De manière générale, Tetsu ne respirait ni la forme, ni la santé, c'était indéniable.

Et d'un coup, Hyde eut peur. Presque aussi subitement que bêtement. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à dramatiser inutilement à la moindre information d'habitude, mais la façon qu'avait Tetsu de se soucier de lui, à l'instant comme en général d'ailleurs, ne faisait que lui rappeler combien le bassiste aimait se soucier des autres, jusqu'à s'oublier lui-même… Est-ce que là encore, c'était le cas ? Est-ce que Tetsu cherchait à s'occuper, en prenant soin des uns et des autres ainsi ? Pouvait-il avoir quelque chose à cacher ? Quelque chose de grave, peut-être ? Hyde avait sûrement déjà assez bu, entre le repas et maintenant, vu qu'il se sentait fatigué et incapable de réfléchir sereinement… Cela n'aidait pas à conserver son calme… Etonné par cette question inattendue, Tetsu le questionna :

_Que me racontes-tu là ?_

_Nakamaru-kun dit que tu maigris pas mal, que tu ne manges plus tellement… Et il a raison, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os. Tu n'as jamais été très gros, mais là ça fait peur… Et tu es tout le temps malade aussi, alors…_

_Et bien je ne te savais pas si impressionnable._

_Réponds-moi juste. S'il te plait, _demanda le chanteur, une boule se formant dans sa gorge en l'entendant détourner la conversation ainsi.

_Mais tu as l'air vraiment bouleversé ma parole, _réalisa alors le leader d'un air coupable._ Excuse-moi, je ne te pensais pas si… C'est pourtant pas ton genre, de te faire peur tout seul comme ça !_

_A priori, je suis bien parti pour redevenir célibataire… _avoua Hyde, l'air sombre et tendu. _Et hormis mon fils, tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Je n'ai pas tant de choses que ça, mine de rien. Alors s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je…_

_Hola hola, _s'écria Tetsu, presque paniqué par cette baisse de moral,_ mais enfin tu vas nous coller le cafard ! Regarde-moi. Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il en est et tu vas pouvoir dormir tranquille. Tu te doutes bien que je me suis aperçu de tout ce que tu as dit. Et je suis allé consulter._

_Quoi ? Toi ? _s'exclama Hyde, surpris.

_Eh oui, il faut bien que mon médecin serve, _plaisanta-t-il.

_Mais quand ?_

_Peu de temps après notre retour de Paris. C'est récent, tu vois._

_Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?_

_Je ne voulais inquiéter personne inutilement… Et il s'est avéré que j'avais raison puisque tout ça, ce n'est pas l'horrible maladie que tu imagines déjà, _plaisanta-t-il encore._ C'est le stress. Simplement le stress._

_Le stress ? _répéta Hyde.

_C'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre combien je suis angoissé de nature… Et ça me fait fondre littéralement, ça me coupe l'appétit en prime… C'est ce qui s'est passé. Le surmenage cette année lié à ma perte de poids a fait que je tombais sans arrêt malade vu que j'étais plus faible, _expliqua calmement Tetsu sans le quitter des yeux.

_Tu… me jures que c'est ça ? _demanda Hyde en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

_Promis._

Une vague de soulagement intense se fit alors en Hyde. Ce devait l'alcool, la fatigue, l'énervement… Il avait vu le pire tout de suite et il n'avait pas menti : il ne supporterait pas que quelque chose arrive à Tetsu. Cela avait toujours été le cas, au même titre que Ken ou Yukki, ou encore Sakura, d'ailleurs… Mais c'était devenu encore plus vrai ces dernières années. La solitude après l'échec de son mariage s'était faite insupportable parfois… Ca avait vraiment été une sale période. Et dans ces cas là, il pouvait toujours compter sur Tetsu. Jamais il n'avait manqué à l'appel. Et quand pour la première fois, Hyde s'était allé à penser à ce qui se passerait si quelque chose de grave arrivait à Tetsu… Cela lui avait fichu un fameux coup au moral, rien que d'y songer ! Alors ce n'était pas peu dire, que de dire qu'il était soulagé en ce moment même. Enfin, dans un premier temps. Car si ce n'était pas une « horrible maladie », ce n'était quand même pas anodin, ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état de faiblesse. Et cela voulait aussi dire qu'une fois de plus, Tetsu avait joué cavalier seul… Ceci se chargea de le sortir de son état triste et mou pour en rajouter une couche, histoire que le message passe –même si Nakamaru s'en chargerait sûrement mieux que lui-…

_Alors tu es un idiot ! _rétorqua-t-il soudainement.

_Comment ?_

_D'une part tu aurais dû en parler à Nakamaru-kun ! D'autre part tu vas attendre l'ulcère avant de nous faire confiance et d'arrêter de tout gérer ? Tu vois où ça te mène, tes bêtises ? Te mettre dans cet état… Non mais regarde comme tu es maigre et tu as mauvaise mine ! _se désespéra Hyde. _Tu es irrécupérable._

_Je suis désolé. _

_C'est bien le moment !_

_Je ne voulais inquiéter personne et j'ai fait tout le contraire. Je ne suis pas doué… _soupira-t-il.

_Tu peux le dire… On t'a donné quelque chose, au moins ?_

_Des trucs contre le stress… J'aime pas trop tous ces machins, _fit-il avec une grimace non contenue,_ mais je crois que je n'ai plus le choix… Ca a l'air de marcher, en plus. Et si ça peut te rassurer, là j'ai faim. _

_Alors mange ! _l'encouragea Hyde. _Y a bien un truc à grignoter ici._

_Ok ok, t'énerve pas, je vais manger._

Et pour prouver sa bonne foi, Tetsu se leva aussitôt et il disparut dans la cuisine. C'était pourtant vrai tiens, qu'il avait faim. Il n'avait jamais eu un grand appétit quoi qu'il en soit, et c'est vrai qu'il était même du genre à oublier de manger, si on ne lui en faisait pas la remarque. Toute cette pression qu'il s'imposait… Cet emploi du temps de ministre qu'il avait depuis un bout de temps maintenant… Tout cela jouait sur sa santé, qu'il le veuille ou non. A force d'accumuler, de laisser faire et de chaque fois tirer sur la corde un peu plus, elle avait fini par se rompre. Si effectivement il n'y avait rien de grave au sens d'irrémédiable, il n'en restait pas moins que cela devait cesser car à terme, les choses pouvaient aller plus loin encore… Il fallait prendre tout cela au sérieux. Le fait que Tetsu s'en soit assez soucié pour être allé tout seul chez le médecin était plutôt bon signe, ceci étant. S'il ne se voilait pas la face, il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à le faire se reposer sur les autres… C'était la seconde étape et mine de rien, il l'avait déjà enclenché, depuis sa rencontre avec Nakamaru… C'était juste qu'il ne pouvait pas changer de manière radicale aussi facilement.

_Sérieusement Tet-chan… _insista Hyde, afin qu'il comprenne bien. _Si tu laisses encore Nakamaru-kun à l'écart comme ça, il risque de vraiment mal le vivre… Il ne cherche que ça : partager tes soucis._

_Je sais, mais j'avais peur qu'il culpabilise… Ah laisse tomber, _soupira-t-il de plus belle, _tout ça est tellement bête._

_Donc tu ne le feras plus._

_Non._

_Alors parfait. Au moins un truc qui tournera rond dans cette soirée ! _s'exclama le chanteur.

_En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

_Je ne sais pas… _avoua Hyde, grimaçant à l'idée d'en reparler. _Ce qu'il y a c'est qu'avant, je me sentais en tort… Si c'était ça, j'aurais de quoi me bouger pour recoller mes morceaux. Mais là, je suis en colère…_

… _et tu ne bougeras pas d'un pouce, _comprit Tetsu en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Voilà._

_Tête de mule._

_C'est pas seulement ça… Quand il a dit ça, je me suis aperçu que ça allait beaucoup plus loin que ces mots._

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Il ne me fait pas confiance, _expliqua Hyde, visiblement peiné._ Il n'a confiance ni en moi, ni en lui, et alors pour ce qui est de nous, j'ose même pas imaginer !_

_Tu disais pourtant qu'en ce moment, tout allait bien… _tenta le bassiste, hésitant. _Je veux dire… Tu sais qu'il t'aime, et ça partait plutôt bien, que ce soit entre vous ou avec ton fils d'ailleurs._

_Je me demande si je ne me suis pas un peu vite emballé… C'est vrai que ça allait bien, mais quand je regarde les choses… Il n'est absolument pas heureux, au bout du compte. Il ne réagirait pas ainsi s'il l'était et s'il me faisait confiance. Et même si j'allais tenter de lui expliquer, si j'arrangeais les choses… Ca ne serait que temporaire…_

_Mais pourquoi ?_ objecta Tetsu._ Kame n'est pas plus bête qu'un autre voyons, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas te faire confiance ?_

_Parce qu'on se ressemble trop. Donc je sais exactement ce qu'il y a dans sa tête._

_Et tu veux dire quoi par là, au juste ?_

_Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails parce que c'est sa vie, mais disons qu'il a pas mal dégusté, avec une relation qu'il a eu… Il s'en est pris plein la tête et quand je l'ai rencontré, je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il ne pensait pas encore à elle…._

_Tu crois que c'est encore le cas ?_

_Non, même pas. Mais je pense juste que comme moi, il a vécu des expériences qui se sont mal finies et qu'il en est devenu prudent. Voire très angoissé. Ça explique ses réactions excessives… _

_S'il a vécu des histoires qui se sont mal finies, _fit Tetsu, sentant que la situation se présentait mal,_ tu es donc bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas sa faute si…_

_Je sais oui, et je ne le blâme pas pour ça. Je dis juste que je ne suis pas capable de faire face à ça._

Plus ça allait, plus Tetsu sentait poindre une fin de relation décidée dans un seul sens, et peut-être pas pour de bonnes raisons. Autant dans le travail, Hyde ne renonçait jamais et il était combatif comme pas deux, autant de façon plus personnelle, ces dernières années il se décourageait facilement. Il avait en plus tellement peur des retombées sur Hiroki, qu'il préférait arrêter les frais avant de le perturber. Tetsu comprenait bien pourquoi Hyde disait tout cela : en réalité il souffrait beaucoup, à la perspective d'un autre échec. Mais le bassiste voulait éviter qu'il ne dise quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter… Tout cela allait trop vite Hyde ne prenait pas assez le temps de réfléchir…

_Mais… _tenta-t-il de protester.

_C'est déjà dur avec le boulot qu'on fait, d'avoir une relation. Dans notre situation, ça relève de l'exploit. Ce serait déjà compliqué en temps normal … Et là, moi je ne peux pas m'occuper de quelqu'un comme ça. Je veux dire… J'ai besoin que ce soit 50-50, il faut que je sois sûr de la personne avec qui je suis. Ne serait-ce que pour Hiroki. Si j'avais 20 ans et pas d'enfants, je prendrai sûrement le risque. Mais maintenant… Est-ce que je veux d'une relation pleine de drames et où je devrai faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle marche ? _expliqua-t-il de façon si convaincante que Tetsu ne trouva rien pour contre-attaquer.

_Tu veux rompre ?_

_Non, je n'ai pas envie, _avoua sincèrement Hyde._ Rien que d'y penser, ça me… Mais je ne suis plus un gamin et je n'ai pas le courage de porter une relation tout seul. _

_Mais si tu le lui disais, peut-être qu'il ferait des efforts et…_

_Peut-être… J'en sais rien, je ne veux pas le bousculer. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui…_

_Ne prends pas de décision trop rapide, s'il te plait, _l'avertit Tetsu._ Tu pourrais le regretter._

_J'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censé faire…. _Soupira Hyde avec lassitude.

_Vous… Quelle heure il est ?_

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un Nakamaru complètement endormi, les cheveux en bataille et les plis du drap marqués sur la joue… Complètement perdu mais constatant qu'il faisait encore nuit, il s'étonna donc de voir Hyde et Tetsu non seulement en pleine discussion à cette heure, mais en plus affichant des mines tellement graves qu'il soupçonna un malheur tout de suite. Embarrassé, Tetsu s'écria :

_On t'a réveillé ? Je suis désolé !_

_Non non, c'est ma chienne qui m'a réveillé… Vous en faites des têtes ! _s'inquiéta-t-il._ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Je vais vous laisser, _intervint Hyde,_ vous avez à parler. _

_Une chose à la fois, _objecta Tetsu, jugeant qu'il aurait tout le temps de s'expliquer à Nakamaru après. _Ton problème d'abord._

_Bon, _décida le jeune homme sans comprendre grand-chose, _ben je vais faire du café, je sens qu'il va y en avoir besoin ! _


	17. Chapitre 17

**Quand je calcule, je crois bien n'être pas loin de la fin de la fic, finalement. J'ignore en combien de chapitres se découperont les idées qu'il me reste à placer, mais je crois être plus proche de la fin que du début. De toute façon je n'aurais jamais pu atteindre le même nombre de chapitres que pour la première fic ! :D**

**Chapitre 17**

Nakamaru avait posé trois tasses de café fumant sur la table… Totalement réveillé désormais, il avait vaguement pris le train en marche, Tetsu lui ayant raconté dans les grandes lignes la raison de la présence de Hyde ici à cette heure… En vérité, au départ, le bassiste avait eu peur que Nakamaru se rallie d'emblée à Kame, qu'il prenne sa défense. Ça n'aurait pas été très étonnant d'ailleurs, dans la mesure où non seulement Kame était l'un de ses bons amis, mais en plus Nakamaru comprenait cette situation. Après tout lui aussi, quand il avait su pour l'ancienne relation de Hyde et Tetsu, il n'avait pas très bien réagi… Et pour les mêmes raisons que Kame : il n'avait pas aimé qu'on lui cache tout cela. Donc bien sûr, Nakamaru comprenait. Mais il était assez intelligent pour ne pas blâmer Hyde pour autant. D'abord, il avait l'air assez malheureux comme cela, et puis ils étaient tous les deux fautifs… L'important était d'être là pour lui, et c'était tout. Car en dehors du fait qu'il soit le meilleur ami de Tetsu, il était aussi quelqu'un que Nakamaru appréciait, après tout…

En attendant et maintenant que ce bon café avait clarifié des idées jusque là assez embrouillées, Hyde se rendait compte qu'il était un peu tard et que peut-être, débarquer chez les gens de cette façon était un peu mal venu… S'il n'y avait eu que Tetsu, encore… Mais là il y avait Nakamaru, qui n'avait probablement pas imaginé sa nuit de cette façon… En y pensant, il se sentit un peu coupable, et il profita d'un moment où Tetsu était parti aux toilettes pour lui murmurer sur un ton d'excuse :

_Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que tu avais prévu ta nuit, j'imagine. Désolé de t'ennuyer jusqu'ici._

_Mais __tu __ne __m__'__ennuies __pas,__voyons. __Tu __es __le __meilleur __ami __de __Tetsu, __et __qui __plus __est __je __t__'__apprécie. __Alors __si __on __peut __t__'__aider__… _lui assura aussitôt le jeune homme.

_Tu es gentil._

_Tu veux que je parle à Kame ?_

_Non… Je ne peux pas te demander ça._

_Mais ça ne m'ennuie pas, au contraire… _

_Je __ne __peux __pas __te __laisser __faire __ça, __parce __que __si __quelqu__'__un __doit __lui __parler, __c__'__est __moi,_expliqua Hyde avec sérieux. _Il __me __reste __encore __un __peu __de __fierté._

_Comme tu voudras. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?_

_Pas vraiment… Mais je vais vous laisser._

_Tu __n__'__es __pas __obligé,_insista le jeune homme.

_Si. __Il __faut __que __je __rentre __et __que __je __me __repose. __Et __puis __vous __avez __à __parler, __pas __vrai ?_fit Hyde en regardant Tetsu qui revenait justement.

_Ouais... Rentre bien et tiens-moi au courant._

_Tet-chan, on se voit demain pour le boulot de toute façon._

_Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors à demain. Enfin à tout à l'heure._

_A demain. _

C'était pourtant typiquement l'un de ces cas où Hyde détestait être seul. Il savait qu'il dormirait très mal et qu'il passerait son temps à ruminer toute cette histoire sans être plus avancé au petit matin. Mais enfin, il fallait bien rentrer, et puis surtout, il sentait Tetsu prêt à arrêter ses petits secrets, alors il fallait le laisser tout dire à Nakamaru, puisque c'était l'occasion. Cela ferait au moins une chose qui se passerait bien, dans cette soirée de dingues… Et lorsqu'il fut rentré chez lui et qu'il alla enfin se coucher, comme prévu, Hyde cogita, espérant vraiment trouver quoi faire…

* * *

Le doigt de Jin s'écrasa sur la sonnette une fois de plus… La patience n'était pas une vertu que le châtain pouvait se vanter de posséder, du moins pas tôt le matin, et quand il s'était levé parce qu'on lui avait demandé… et que la personne en question dormait sûrement encore, elle ! Agacé, il sonna une fois de plus, laissant son doigt sur la sonnette tout en espérant que le bruit assourdissant conduirait à une réaction… Et en effet, deux longues minutes plus tard enfin, il entendit un bruit de clefs dans la serrure. Et puis la porte s'ouvrit que celui qu'il était venu voir, à savoir Kame. Un Kame qu'il avait connu plus reluisant, par ailleurs. Les cheveux en bataille, le peignoir à moitié ouvert, une seule chaussette… La grande classe, quoi. Il aurait pu se faire un fric monstrueux en prenant une photo afin d'aller la vendre à un quelconque magazine… L'idée lui traversa l'esprit une seconde, après quoi son agacement refit surface, quand il s'aperçut que donc, Kame n'était absolument pas prêt à partir !

_Ah ben quand même ! J'allais repartir, je te signale._

_Jin ?_

_Ouais, il paraît que c'est moi. T'as oublié qu'on devait se voit pour aller voir les costumes ?_

_Les __costumes ?_répéta Kame en se grattant la tête d'un air ahuri.

_De __la __prochaine __tournée. __Tu __as __dit __que __tu __voulais __vérifier __ce __qu__'__on __voulait __nous __faire __porter..._Soupira-t-il, voyant que tout cela ne disant absolument rien à son interlocuteur. _J__'__ai __dit __que __moi __aussi, __et __les __autres __s__'__en __foutent. __On __a __dit __qu__'__on __y __allait __ce __matin._

_Ce matin ?_

_Ok__… _soupira-t-il de plus belle. _Jolie __gueule __de __bois. __Tu __permets ?_poursuivit-il en entrant dans l'appartement.

_Mais…_

_Il __te __faut __de __l__'__aspirine, __un __petit __déjeuner __solide__… __et __une __douche,_expliqua Jin en se demandant si l'odeur d'alcool au petit matin était toujours aussi écoeurante._Ensuite __tu __m__'__expliqueras __pourquoi __tu __te __mets __dans __un __état __pareil __en __pleine __semaine, __en__période __de __boulot __et __alors __que __c__'__est __pas __ton __anniversaire._

Car bon, Jin n'était pas le genre lui faire la morale, surtout pas là-dessus. Il était clairement le plus fêtard du groupe, et rentrer aux petites heures avec un sérieux coup dans le nez, ça il connaissait bien. A la différence que quand il avait décuvé, il était reparti pour la journée et surtout, qu'il s'enivrait par jeu. Kame lui, tenait mal l'alcool alors il passait souvent par des gueules de bois affreuses où il n'était bon à rien durant toute la journée suivante… et il buvait pour oublier, pas pour s'amuser. Ou alors il fallait qu'il y ait quelque chose à fêter, et vue sa tête, Jin doutait que ce soit cela.

Autant ne pas se faire d'illusions : pour les costumes et le reste, c'était foutu. La seule raison qui empêcha Jin d'étrangler son ami –il détestait se lever pour rien !-, c'était bien parce que ce dernier avait l'air totalement à côté de ses pompes, et un brin malheureux quand même… La journée allait être longue…

_Je__… _bafouilla Kame, la bouche pâteuse. _Ecoute, __on __peut __reporter __notre __rendez-vous __à __demain ? __Ou __même __à __cet __après-midi, __si __tu __veux._

_Evidemment qu'on reporte, t'es clairement pas en état. Et pour le bien des gens dans la rue qui n'ont rien demandé, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu te montres avant d'être sortable ! Pourtant tu sais que je déteste me lever pour rien. _

_Je __me __suis __engueulé __avec __Hyde,_lâcha Kame d'une traite.

_Cool, __j__'__ai __même __pas __eu __besoin __de __demander,_soupira son ami. _Tu __veux __en __parler ?_

_Pas vraiment, non._

_Bon…_

_Je __suis __vraiment __trop __con__… __Et __lui __aussi, __tiens__… _marmonna Kame, les souvenirs de leur dispute de la veille revenant en masse.

_Ah __ben __tu __parles __d__'__une __équipe __de __bras __cassés__… __Allez __vas __te __doucher, __tu __auras __les __idées __plus __claires __après__… __Moi __je __vais __aérer __et __jeter __ces __cadavres,_fit Jin en jetant un œil aux canettes vides qui jonchaient le sol, près du canapé, _histoire __que __l__'__air __soit __plus __respirable._

_Ok… _

Jin n'était pas tellement doué pour ça. Les confidences, les séances de remontage de moral… Tout ça, c'était des trucs que des types tels que Nakamaru ou encore Yamapi par exemple,savaient faire de façon instantanée. Ils étaient parfaits pour cela. Mais Jin lui, se sentait toujours très mauvais, chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce rôle. Et là il sentait qu'il allait devoir mettre toutes ses forces dans la bataille, pour que le moral revienne chez Kame… Et honnêtement, il avait presque peur que ce dernier lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé, parce qu'il devrait trouver quelque chose à dire… et quelque chose de bien, voire d'utile, serait encore le mieux. Mais bon, il devait essayer, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser comme ça…

Plusieurs minutes après, Kame réapparut, effectivement nettement plus présentable. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air très frais, mais au moins il ne faisait pas peur à voir, et il avait l'air plus réceptif à ce qu'on pouvait bien lui dire. Laissant tomber deux comprimés dans un verre d'eau à son attention, Jin lui demanda :

_Ca va mieux ?_

_Nan, j'ai mal à la tête._

_La prochaine fois, bois du lait. Bon question ivresse, ça risque de prendre un moment, mais au moins…_

_Tais-toi __et __passe-moi __l__'__aspirine,_grogna-t-il en prenant le verre que Jin lui tendait.

_Mais sinon…_

_Hm ?_

_Cette __engueulade, __c__'__est__… _risqua Jin avec prudence. _La __grosse, __la __méchante __qui __fait __que __tout __est __terminé ?... __Ou __alors __la __plus __petite, __qui __s__'__arrangera __pour __peu __que __vous __remballiez __vos __caractères __pourris ?_

_Hé !_

_T__'__as __bien __entendu,_persista-t-il, conscient que d'après ce qu'il savait, Hyde n'était guère plus facile à vivre que son ami ici présent.

_La grosse… Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée… J'ai dit quelque chose de vraiment nul et… _

_T__'__es __vraiment __chiant, __tu __sais,_le coupa Jin en soupirant avec exagération._Tu __es __pourtant __bien __placé __pour __savoir __que __je __déteste __être __le __bureau __des __pleurs !__Je __ne __sais __jamais __quoi __dire __et __ça __me __met __mal __à __l__'__aise__… __Et __puis __c__'__est __moi __normalement, __qui __emmerde __le __monde __avec __mes __histoires !_

_Excuse-moi, tu as raison, c'est…_

_J__'__ai __pas __dit __que __je __ne __le __ferai __pas.__Assieds-toi __et __explique-moi,_fit Jin avec un clin d'œil, montrant qu'il le taquinait.

_T__'__es __sûr ?_demanda Kame, hésitant un peu.

_T'es malheureux comme pas permis. Alors oui, je suis sûr._

* * *

Hyde ne voyait pas l'avenir, mais pour le coup ça n'avait pas loupé : comme prévu, cela avait été la nuit blanche. Et la chiante, en plus : celle qui vous maintient les yeux grands ouverts, collés sur le plafond, alors que tout le corps dit qu'il a besoin de sommeil… Il n'avait réussi qu'à s'énerver tout seul, à force de se tourner dans tous les sens… Ce n'est que sur le coup des cinq voire 6 heures du matin, qu'enfin il avait fini par fermer les yeux, parce qu'il était épuisé. Manque de pot, c'était toujours dans ces cas là qu'on vous appelle à peine deux heures plus tard, alors que le sommeil était enfin parti pour durer… Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, il se décida à regarder qui était l'empêcheur de tourner en rond… Lisant le nom de Megumi, Hyde n'eut d'autre choix que de décrocher. Il était toujours disponible pour elle, et puis elle n'appelait jamais sans raison. Tant pis pour le sommeil… En même temps il était déjà pratiquement l'heure d'aller retrouver les autres, alors…

_Allo ?_

_Hideto ? Je te réveille ?_

_Oui, mais tu fais bien… Sinon j'étais parti pour sécher le boulot._

_Oh ? Nuit agitée ?_

_Je __ne __me __suis __endormi __que __sur __le __matin__… __Mais __c__'__est __rien. __C__'__est __rare __que __tu __appelles __si __tôt ?_songea-t-il alors. _Il __y __a __un __problème ?_

_Non, enfin pas vraiment. Je voulais juste te dire que j'emmènerai Hiroki chez le médecin ce soir… Il dit qu'il a mal au ventre et il n'a pas d'appétit, alors il doit couver quelque chose._

_Oh__… __Ca__va__aller ?_s'inquiéta Hyde en se redressant dans son lit.

_Oui. Je n'ai pu obtenir un rendez-vous que ce soir, mais ça devrait aller… Il ne fait pas chaud ces temps-ci et je le trouve un peu fiévreux… Il a dû attraper froid. _

_Mince… Embrasse-le pour moi alors. Tu as besoin que je vienne ?_

_Non, ne te dérange pas, je voulais juste te tenir au courant. Je t'appellerai en sortant pour te dire que ce le médecin a dit._

_Merci. _

Comme probablement tous les parents, Hyde n'aimait pas quand son fils était malade. Cela arrivait rarement, mais Hiroki était comme lui à ce sujet : quand il était malade, c'était pour de bon ! Il attendrait donc avec impatience le prochain coup de fil de son ex-femme, afin de savoir ce qu'il en était. Mais pour l'heure, il se leva et alla se prépara afin de rejoindre ses camarades, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille, sachant bien qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher de toute façon…


	18. Chapitre 18

**Merci à vous quatre pour vos reviews ! Voici donc la suite, plus rapidement cette fois ! :). Je m'améliore !**

**Chapitre 18**

Ce n'était pas tant une question de caractère que de logique, finalement. Quand Jin avait décidé que plutôt que de tendre un mouchoir à Kame et l'écouter répéter en boucle combien il était naze, il allait en fait lui mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses histoire de le faire réagir, il était sûr que ce serait bien plus efficace. Jin était de toute façon plus apte à réagir comme cela : il considérait que c'était nettement plus utile de provoquer une réaction, plutôt que de se lamenter sur son sort en espérant que les choses s'arrangeront comme par magie. Et dans le cas présent, la logique recommandait de faire ainsi. Après une dispute, ne rien faire est encore le pire : on reste sur un malentendu, sur des choses non expliquées ou mal expliquées… Rien ne risque de s'arranger, quand on ne fait rien pour. Voilà ce que Jin pensait. Et s'il lui avait fallu une autre bonne raison de voir les choses ainsi, c'est qu'il savait très bien que Kame avait besoin de cela. Il avait rarement besoin d'être secoué, mais parfois il le fallait, sinon il faisait fausse route.

_Ecoute __Kame,_dit-il enfin, une fois que son ami eut vidé son sac, _moi __tout __ce __que __je __vois, __c__'__est __du __temps __perdu __à __pleurer __sur __ce __qui __s__'__est __passé, __mais __zéro __efforts __pour __rattraper __le __coup._

_Vas-y, __frappe __un __homme __à __terre__… _grogna l'intéressé, se sentant parfait dans son éternel rôle d'incompris.

_C'est pas toi qui m'as appris que ça se fait quand on est en tort, de s'excuser ? Il paraitrait même que ce serait un truc du genre intelligent, à ce que tu disais…_

_Ouais…_

_Et __puis __qui __a __tort ,__qui __a __raison, __à __la __limite __en __quoi __ça __nous __intéresse ?_poursuivit Jin, sur un ton plus sérieux maintenant . _Ce __qui __est __important, __je __trouve, __c__'__est __ce __que __tu __veux, __non ?__Tu __veux __être __là, __à __me __raconter __comment __tu __crois __que __ça __a __merdé,__ou __tu __veux __plutôt __aller __le __récupérer ? __Parce __qu__'__en __plus, __je __suis __sûr __que __c__'__est __loin __d__'__être __fini !__On __ne __se __sépare __pas __à __la __première __engueulade __venue __quand __même ! __Même __moi, __je __sais __ça !__Mais __toi, __il __faut __toujours __que __tu __dramatises__…_

_Tu __as __l__'__air __bien __responsable, __tout __à __coup__… _remarqua Kame, la surprise et le sérieux remplaçant pour un temps son amertume.

_Quand tu te conduis comme un crétin, c'est pas bon pour moi, ça me fait réfléchir._

_C__'__est __pas __moi __qui __l__'__aie __dit, _sifflota Kame, ayant ainsi un premier vrai sourire depuis l'arrivée de son ami.

Le fait qu'il arrive à en sourire rassura quelque peu Jin sur le moment, puisqu'il commença à se dire que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, finalement. Cependant il n'était pas là pour rassurer Kame, en vérité. Il était surtout là pour entreprendre quelque chose de plus compliqué que cela avec cet énergumène : le faire bouger. Ca, vous parlez d'un défi de taille, quand on connaissait un minimum le bonhomme… Alors Jin décida de recadrer les choses avant que Kame ne se laisse de nouveau aller, et comme il ne savait pas faire autrement, il le fit une fois de plus sans détours :

_Sérieusement, je ne peux pas tout comprendre, parce que je ne suis pas dans ta tête… Mais je suis certain d'au moins un truc : tu es un dégonflé, actuellement. Et je connais peu Hyde c'est vrai, mais à mon avis il ne doit pas aimer les dégonflés._

_J'ai déjà une mauvaise opinion de moi, tu sais…_

_Mais alors essaie de changer, merde !_

_Hé__ho, __ça __va ! _se braqua-t-il.

_Non, __tu __t__'__assieds __et __tu __m__'__écoutes, _fit Jin, haussant le ton et captant du même coup toute l'attention de son interlocuteur, _parce __que __j__'__ai __pas __fini !__Y __a __un __moment __dont __tu __te __souviens __très __bien __j__'__en __suis __sûr, __où __j__'__arrivais __tout __le __temps __en __retard, __j__'__étais __pas __sérieux __et __ça __vous __gênait, __bref __je __jouais __au __con. __Tu __me __passais __savon __sur __savon __en __me __répétant __combien __j__'__étais __stupide __de __bousiller __tout __comme __ça__… __Tu __m__'__as __pas __lâché, __jusqu__'__à __ce __que __je __réalise __que __c__'__était __vrai ! __Et __là __je __te __le __dis __Kame : __tu __fais __des __conneries !__Tu __peux __me __croire, __je __suis __plutôt __expert __en __la __matière._

_Mais…_

_Je __ne __dirai __pas __qu__'__hier, __tu __as __été __brillant. __Tu __l__'__as __blessé, __ok, __mais __il __a __ses __torts __aussi __et __voilà, __on __va __pas __en __faire __une __maladie. __Mais __il __faut __que __tu __penses __que __si __tu __ne __fais __rien, __tu __pourrais __le __regretter. __Tu __ne __peux __pas __juste __comprendre __ça ?_insista-t-il, se demandant s'il arriverait finalement à se faire entendre.

_Attends, __lui __aussi __il __pourrait __agir !_objecta Kame.

_J'ai jamais dit le contraire et peut-être que c'est ce qui se passera. Mais s'il se bute aussi, on n'est pas arrivés, tu saisis ? Je te dis juste de penser à ce que tu peux perdre. Imagine-toi sans tout ce que tu as maintenant et demande-toi si ça ne vaut pas un peu la peine que pour une fois, tu sois courageux. C'est tout ce que je dis._

_Je…_

_Il __en __vaut __la __peine __ou __pas ? _répéta Jin, le voyant soutenir son regard.

_Oui…_

_Bon __ben __voilà, __tu __l__'__as __dit __et __t__'__en __es __pas __mort, __tu __vois ! __Alors __maintenant, __sois __un __homme __et __ravale __ta __fierté !__Et __puis __arrange-moi __tout __ça __qu__'__on __n__'__en __parle __plus, __parce __que __je __ressemble __de __plus __en __plus __à __Yamapi __en __train __de __me __passer __un __savon, __et __ça __me __fait __peur, __là !_termina Jin d'une traite.

_Et __si__… __Ca __ne __devait __pas __marcher ?_demanda Kame d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

_Alors tu auras essayé, et tu n'auras rien à te reprocher. Et je te ramasserai à la petite cuillère, je serai là, tu le sais bien. Mais je te l'ai dit : personne ne rompt à cause d'une seule engueulade. Y a pas grand-chose d'irréparable, tu sais._

Il avait l'air d'être absolument certain de ce qu'il avançait… Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, quand on savait quel personnage était Jin. Pour lui, le mot « impossible » semblait totalement étranger il n'y avait pour ainsi dire rien d'irréalisable. Ou du moins, il fallait tout de même essayer, avant d'affirmer cela. Et c'était bien ce qu'il voulait que Kame fasse au bout du compte : essayer. Déjà cela, ce serait énorme. Il était si sûr de tout cela, que c'était presque contagieux au bout du compte. Kame se sentit plus confiant, désormais. Non pas qu'il en soit au stade où tout était possible –ce n'était pas dans sa nature, de toute façon-, mais il pouvait au moins croire que rien n'était perdu. Il avait dit une chose regrettable, mais comme l'avait remarqué Jin, Hyde aussi avait eu ses torts. Probablement qu'ils seraient quittes et qu'ils repartiraient sur de bonnes bases, après s'être expliqués ? En tout cas ce n'était pas fini, tant que personne ne le dit.

_Oui__… _acquiesça-t-il d'un air plus convaincu maintenant._Merci__… __Je __crois __que __c__'__était __ce __que __j__'__avais __besoin __d__'__entendre._

_Ouais… et pourquoi t'es encore là, toi ? Allez hop, vas le voir !_

_Il travaille aujourd'hui._

_Et __c__'__est __un __problème ? _demanda Jin, sur le ton de celui qui s'en fiche totalement.

_J'irai dans l'après-midi… Ils devraient avoir assez avancé. Et ça me laissera surtout le temps de penser à ce que je pourrai dire…_

_Ok,_admit son ami, _donc __on __va __aller __voir __ces __foutus __costumes, __histoire __de __ne __pas __te __voir __tourner __en __rond __jusqu__'__à __ce __que __tu __partes. __Ensuite __je __te __laisserai__… __et __bien __là __où __ils __sont._

_Merci._

_Tu __l__'__as __déjà __dit. __En __route, __c__'__est __toi __qui __offres __la __bouffe !_s'enthousiasma Jin, satisfait de ne s'être pas trop mal débrouillé, sur ce coup là.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, Hyde récupérait comme il le pouvait d'une nuit un brin trop courte, et ce avec son remède préféré entre tous : café-clope. On n'avait jamais rien fait de mieux, d'après lui. Mais quand même… malgré tous ses efforts et son envie de se distraire, de s'investir dans le boulot, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait connu des jours bien meilleurs : il était crevé, pour commencer, et énormément de choses lui trottaient dans la tête… Quant à son moral, il pointait pas mal vers le bas, il fallait bien le dire… Et sachant que lorsqu'il était fatigué, il semblait être incapable de réfléchir… Ça allait être compliqué.

_Comment __tu __te __sens ?_demanda alors un Tetsu inquiet, venu à sa rencontre.

_Crevé… _

_Ca va aller pour aujourd'hui ?_

_Ouais__… __Ca __va __me __changer __les __idées, __d__'__être __ici__… _murmura le chanteur en soufflant sur son gobelet trop chaud.

_Parce __que __si __tu __veux __aller__… __comment __dire__… __parler __à __une __certaine __personne, __tu __sais__… __Y __a __pas __de __souci,_poursuivit le leader avec prudence, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait maintenant.

_J'y pensais, mais… Tout à l'heure en fait, je vais rejoindre Megumi, du coup. Hiroki doit aller chez le médecin._

_Oh ? Il est malade ?_

_Oui, __il __n__'__est __pas __bien. __Megumi __dit __qu__'__elle __peut __y __aller __seule ,__mais __je __vais __la __rappeler __pour __lui __dire __que __je __viens __aussi, _expliqua Hyde. _C__'__est __toujours __elle __qui __s__'__occupe __de __ça__… __Les __rendez-vous __à __l__'__école, __le __médecin, __les __habits, __tous __ces __trucs __là__… __Je __voudrais __être __plus __présent __aussi. __Ca __ne __changera __rien __qu__'__on __y __aille __à __deux, __mais__…_

_Et __tu __doutes __encore __d__'__être __un __bon __père ? _remarqua Tetsu avec un large sourire. _Ah, __je __te __jure__…_

_Merci __pour __cette __nuit__… __Et __Nakamaru-kun __aussi. __Tu __le __remercieras __encore,_fit Hyde, reconnaissant.

_Je t'en prie. Mais à propos de Yuichi justement, il est inquiet. Il a peur que tu stoppes tout et que Kame… Il faut le comprendre : c'est son ami, tu sais…_

_Je __veux __que __ça __s__'__arrange,_fit alors Hyde, presque comme s'il en prenait conscience en même temps qu'il le disait.

_Oh ? __Vraiment ? _s'enthousiasme Tetsu.

_Je le veux, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je suis supposé m'y prendre, c'est pour ça que je suis là et pas ailleurs, en ce moment… Et comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas d'un truc temporaire… Je me pose beaucoup de questions… C'est qu'il ne s'agit pas que de moi, tu comprends ?_

_Si __c__'__est __Hiroki __qui __te __bloque,_comprit le bassiste, _alors __il __ne __faut __pas. __Il __aime __bien __Kame __et __puis __même __si __tu __dois __te __soucier __de __lui, __ce __que __tu __fais __d__'__ailleurs, __tu __ne __dois __pas __t__'__empêcher __de __vivre __non __plus. __Après __tout, __tu __as __largement __mérité __de __souffler. __C__'__est __tout __à __ton __honneur __de __faire __attention __à __ton __fils, __mais __n__'__en __fais __pas __trop __non __plus. __C__'__est __assez, __tu __sais. __Tu __as __mérité __de __souffler, __je __te __le __dis._

_Je crois aussi…_

_Alors tu vois._

Cela pouvait peut-être sembler excessif ou un peu indécis d'un point de vue extérieur… Mais Tetsu comprenait parfaitement. Parce qu'il avait été à ses côtés tout le long, il avait vu combien Hyde manquait de confiance en lui, sur certains domaines… Les claques qu'il s'était pris, que ce soit mérité ou non d'ailleurs… Cela a de quoi refroidir, au bout du compte. On a du mal à faire confiance, à s'investir à fond dans quelque chose avec quelqu'un, parce que le découragement, même pour une chose dérisoire, a quelque chose de dévastateur… Malgré tout cela, il voulait essayer. Il ne pouvait pas éternellement se cacher derrière son fils pour continuer à faire l'ermite… Bon, cela ne datait que de la veille au soir, mais s'il n'agissait pas rapidement, il se connaissait et il savait ce qui arriverait…

_Et __même __sans __tout __ça__… _expliqua-t-il. _Il __faut __qu__'__on __tire __les __choses __au __clair__… __Je __lui __dois __quelques __explications, __et __lui __aussi. __Plus __j__'__y __pense, __et __plus __je __me __dis __que __je __n__'__aurais __pas __dû __me __tirer, __hier._

_Tu __dis __ça, __mais __on __sait __toi __et __moi __que __si __c__'__était __à __refaire, __tu __réagirais __encore __comme __ça, _rétorqua Tetsu, un brin amusé. _Quand __tu __es __en __colère, __tu __préfères __partir __avant __de __dire __quelque __chose __que __tu __pourrais __regretter. __C__'__est __que __tu __es __mauvais, __quand __tu __es __énervé !__ C__'__est __pas __souvent, __mais __ça __fait __froid __dans __le __dos !_

_Au moins ! Et puis sur ce coup là grand chef, tu es largement plus flippant que moi, alors ne vas pas sur ce terrain… _

_Réponds, __au __lieu __de __dire __des __conneries, __ça __sonne,_répondit Tetsu, puisque le portable de Hyde persistait à les interrompre.

_Ouais… Allo ? _

_Qu__'__est-ce __qui __se __passe ?__Tu __es __tout __pâle,_chuchota Tetsu en voyant son expression changer.

_Hiroki__… __Je __dois__… __aller __à __l__'__hôpital__… _expliqua le chanteur d'une voix hachée, en raccrochant.

_L'hôpital ? 'me dis pas…_

_Il __est __tombé __dans __les __pommes __à __l__'__école. __Megumi __dit __qu__'__ils __arrivent __et __qu__'__il __va __être __pris __en __charge__… _articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_Ok, _fit Tetsu, le voyant sur le point de flancher,_tout __va __bien __se __passer. __On __y __va __tout __de __suite, __je __conduis __parce __que __c__'__est __plus __sûr._

_Oui…_

_Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a ?_

_Non…_

_Peu __importe, __parce __que __tout __ira __très __bien. __Ce __gamin __tient __de __toi, __alors __tu __parles __s__'__il __est __coriace. __Je __préviens __Ken __et __Yukki, __y __en __a __pour __deux __secondes, __toi __tu __respires __tranquillement, __ça __va __aller, _poursuivit-il sans le quitter des yeux, s'efforçant de se montrer rassurant.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Merci pour vos commentaires si positifs et du coup, encourageants ! Un rythme de publication un peu plus régulier revient progressivement, vous avez vu ?:D. J'avoue que j'avais pas mal perdu en motivation notamment, mais là je suis de nouveau à bloc, alors je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour poster plus souvent :)**

**Et puis comme promis, je dédis ce petit chapitre à mon Lutin, que j'adore tout plein:)**

**Chapitre 19**

Lorsque Kame et Jin arrivèrent à l'endroit où L'Arc en ciel avait pour habitude de passer ses journées dès lors que les membres devaient répéter, ou même simplement décider de choses et d'autres pour le groupe, Kame se sentit un peu moins confiant tout à coup. Cette virée avec Jin –pas mal raccourcie par le fait que puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendus au rendez-vous à l'heure prévue, personne ne s'attendait plus à leur venue- lui avait au moins permis de faire le vide, de se détendre un peu et de prendre confiance, surtout. Il fallait dire que Jin avait un tel optimisme et une telle énergie, que c'était presque contagieux, en quelque sorte. Seulement lorsqu'il gara la voiture, un bon « ça y est ! » apparut dans l'esprit de Kame. En fait, au-delà de son stress habituel d'angoissé chronique, il y avait surtout le fait qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela, jusqu'à présent. La seule personne qui avait compté pour lui, il n'avait pas pu la récupérer, vu le contexte difficile. Donc il n'avait jamais tenté d'arrondir les angles avec qui que ce soit -déjà que ce n'était pas dans sa nature...- Il allait falloir plonger, et si possible, s'exprimer avec les bons termes cette fois. Seulement un détail attira d'emblée son attention, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui.

_'Y a pas de voitures..._

_T'es sûr que c'est là ?_

_Ben ouais. Je suis déjà venu._

_Et qu'ils devaient y être aujourd'hui ?_

_Ben... Normalement... _répondit Kame, qui du coup, en doutait un peu.

_Bon et bien va voir si y a du monde. J'attends, pour te ramener au cas où._

Jin entreprit donc de fumer une cigarette tranquillement, pas pressé qu'il était, tandis qu'un Kame intrigué sortit de la voiture pour aller voir si les membres (mais surtout un) du groupe étaient bien là. Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous venus à pieds, ou quoi ? La lumière semblait éteinte à l'intérieur, personne ne répondit lorsqu'il toqua et lorsqu'il tenta d'entrer, il vit que c'était fermé à clefs. Il n'y avait donc bel et bien personne. Et pourtant il était bien persuadé d'avoir entendu Hyde lui dire qu'aujourd'hui, ils se voyaient tous pour travailler... Ils avaient dû changer d'avis, ce qui n'était pas de chance pour lui. Dépité, il retourna vers un Jin qui se voyait déjà faire le taxi pour une autre destination :

_Alors ?_

_Personne. C'est fermé._

_Appelle-le alors._

_C'est que..._

_Oh ce que t'es nouille, bon sang ! _S'écria Jin. _Tu vas me jouer la vierge effarouchée combien de temps ?_

_Je ne suis pas..._

_Effarouché ? Ah si ! Pour le reste, j'espère bien que non ! _Fit-il en éclatant de rire, visiblement très fier de sa bonne blague.

_T'es con..._

_En attendant, on fait quoi ? On a l'air malin, tiens !… Ah au fait, ton portable a sonné, c'était Maru._

_Et t'as pas décroché ? _S'étonna Kame.

_Ben c'est pas mon téléphone... _répondit Jin en haussant les épaules.

_C'était Maru, crétin, tu peux répondre, tu le connais !_

_Ohlala, rappelle-le, on ne va pas en faire un drame ! _Se défendit-il, en pensant que pour une fois qu'il pensait avoir agi avec tact, il s'était planté.

En plus ce n'était pas faux. Kame détestait que l'on touche à ses affaires, et Jin s'était assez fait engueuler par le passé, alors hein... Pour une fois qu'il s'était dit « c'est pas à moi, je touche pas » (et aussi parce qu'il avait juste la flemme, il faut bien le dire)... Enfin cela dit, l'ambiance se refroidit d'un seul coup dans la voiture, lorsqu'il vit Kame froncer les sourcils, alors qu'il avait Nakamaru au bout du fil.

_Maru ?_

_Ah enfin ! _S'exclama une voix plutôt paniquée. _Mais où tu es ? J'ai essayé chez toi et..._

_Il se passe un truc ? T'as une drôle de voix..._

_C'est le g__amin... _expliqua Nakamaru. _Tetsu m'a téléphoné pour me prévenir qu'il ne savait pas quand il rentrerait parce qu'ils sont à l'hôpital..._

_Le gamin ? Hiroki-chan ? _comprit Kame.

_Oui... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a exactement, mais le gamin a quelque chose. Il aurait perdu connaissance, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre._

_Oh non..._

_Je me suis dit que je devais te prévenir... _expliqua Nakamaru. _Je sais que vous avez des soucis en ce moment, mais..._

_Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?... Et puis peu importe. Merci._

Pour le coup, le moral de Kame prit un fameux coup dans l'aile, sans prévenir. Il ne songea évidemment pas à sa réconciliation avec Hyde, qui du coup était forcément repoussée par la force des choses. Non, il fut surtout très inquiet. Ce n'est jamais drôle lorsqu'un enfant ne va pas bien dans notre entourage... Surtout un garçon plein de vie tel que l'était Hiroki... Et puis bien entendu, Kame pensait avant tout à Hyde, qui devait être au 36ème dessous en ce moment même. Il adorait son fils et il s'inquiétait pour lui bien plus qu'il ne le disait. Kame le savait bien. N'importe quel parent serait inquiet dans ce genre de situation, de toute façon... Comme il paraissait réellement soucieux et que Jin -qui n'avait pas manqué d'écouter la conversation l'air de rien- voulait être sûr d'avoir bien tout compris, il se risqua à demander :

_C'est qui cet enfant ?_

_Le fils de Hyde._

_Ah merde, c'est vraiment pas sa semaine, à lui ! _Admit Jin. _Bon, quel hôpital ?_

_Ben j'en sais rien... Le général, je suppose... Nakamaru n'a rien précisé, donc..._

_J'ai de l'essence... _vérifia Jin avant d'ajouter sur le ton de l'évidence : _C'est parti !_

_Tu n'y penses pas ?_

_Je ne pense qu'à ça, au contraire ! Hyde doit être bouleversé et en ce moment, laisse-moi te dire que votre dispute passe au seco__nd plan, sûrement. Ce dont il a besoin, c'est d'être entouré. S'il y a un endroit où tu dois être, c'est bien avec lui, _ajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

_Pourvu que ce ne soit rien de grave... _soupira Kame en attachant sa ceinture.

_Donc c'est parti ?_

_Évidemment... Je veux être avec lui. J'aime bien Hiroki-chan et..._

_Et sa version adulte encore plus, j'ai saisi, _fit Jin en démarrant.

C'est pourtant vrai, que tout est relatif. Et qu'une dispute, si importante soit-elle, ne pèse pas bien lourd, face à quelque chose de potentiellement plus grave. Kame était prêt à tout pour épauler Hyde, peu importe la situation actuelle entre eux, assez aléatoire. Il ne savait pas exactement dans quel état serait Hyde lorsqu'il le trouverait... Cela dépendrait probablement de l'état de Hiroki... Mais quoi qu'il se passe, Kame se promit d'être présent. Et Hyde l'ignorait encore, mais Kame était ce genre de personnes qui savaient comment gérer une crise. Bon bien sûr, Kame avait surtout eu l'occasion d'exploiter cette qualité dans un cadre professionnel, mais enfin... Il était du genre à s'angoisser vite et pour rien, mais paradoxalement, dès que la situation l'exigeait, il retrouvait son calme et savait quoi dire, quoi faire, quelles décisions prendre... Parce qu'il était plus mûr que bien des hommes de son âge sur certains plans, et pas du genre passif, il était la personne à avoir près de soi quand tout fichait le camp... Il fallait juste qu'il puisse le prouver à Hyde cette fois.

Jin le laissa sur le parking, jugeant qu'il n'était pas assez proche de tout cela pour rester, mais demandant à être tenu au courant tout de même... Et lorsque Kame arriva devant les urgences, il reconnut sans peine l'homme mal rasé qui fumait devant en faisant les cent pas.

_Mais c'est... Ken-san._

_Tu es venu, _nota l'intéressé en souriant.

_Dès que j'ai su, je..._

_C'est sympa. Ils sont à l'intérieur._

_Et Hiroki-chan ?_

_Pour le moment, rien. C'est à devenir dingue, y a pas un type capable de nous dire où il est et ce qu'il a. Je te jure, ils vont m'entendre ! _Presta le guitariste en écrasant son mégot sous sa chaussure.

_Il doit être dans un état... _fit Kame pensivement.

_Pour le moment, il est muet comme une tombe. Et c'est pas bon signe. Ou il va s'effondrer, ou il va hurler..._

Ken le mena là où tout le monde se trouvait. « Tout le monde », car en effet, ils étaient nombreux, pour ce seul petit bonhomme ! Tetsu et Yukki discutaient sur le côté d'un air soucieux, et de l'autre côté se trouvaient Hyde et Megumi -Kame l'avait presque oublié!-, tous deux muets. Hyde avait passé son bras autour des épaules de son ex femme et machinalement, il lui frottait le dos comme pour la réconforter. Mais cela devait moyennement marcher, vu qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur son portable... sans doute attendait-elle un appel de son actuel compagnon ? Sur le coup, et c'est normal lorsqu'on se trouve face à une telle « famille », Kame se demanda s'il faisait bien d'être là ? Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de chercher une réponse, puisque Hyde s'aperçut de sa présence avec un certain étonnement.

_Kame..._

_Maru m'a dit... _bafouilla Kame. _Alors j'ai pensé que..._

_Je suis content que tu sois là._

Ce disant, Hyde s'était levé pour venir à sa rencontre. Il semblait presque soulagé de se mettre en mouvement, et de parler. Ses yeux exprimaient d'ailleurs une certaine gratitude, ainsi que ses paroles l'indiquaient. Et Kame fut à la fois soulagé et très heureux. Sa présence était donc bienvenue, et même... souhaitée ? Il se sentit davantage à son aise, ainsi. Et de toute façon c'était on ne peut plus vrai : Hyde était content de le voir là. C'était un témoignage d'affection, une envie de soutenir... Il lui en était reconnaissant, surtout qu'il n'avait pas chômé pour venir.

_Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?_

_Tu pourrais l'emmener boire un café et prendr__e l'air, _suggéra alors Megumi.

_Non..._

_Si Hideto, _protesta-t-elle, _bouger un peu te fera du bien. Je viendrai te chercher si j'ai du nouveau, c'est promis._

Il hésita encore un instant, mais comme il savait bien que Megumi le tiendrait au courant dès que quelque chose se passerait, il finit par consentir à aller prendre un peu l'air, après un détour à la recherche d'un café. Hyde dût bien reconnaître qu'elle avait eu raison : un peu d'air frais lui fit du bien. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit dans cet hôpital depuis bien longtemps, mais enfin quand on attend pour savoir ce qu'a son fils, la moindre seconde est décuplée... C'était probablement le plus dur dans ce genre de situation : en être réduit à attendre, parce qu'il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire à part cela, de toute façon. Souhaitant briser le silence dans lequel Hyde semblait s'être de nouveau enfermé, Kame prit sa voix la plus calme et sereine pour lui demander prudemment :

_Comment tu te sens ?... Excuse-moi, c'est une question idiote._

_Je suis idiot de m'e__n faire comme ça alors que je ne sais même pas encore ce qu'il a, hein ? _Fit Hyde avec un sourire sans joie.

_Bien sûr que non. C'est normal que tu sois inquiet... Mais tant que tu ne sais rien, je t'en prie, essaie de garder la tête froide. C'est facile à dire, je sais bien..._

_Megumi m'a téléphoné ce matin pour me dire qu'elle l'emmènerait chez le médecin ce soir, parce qu'il n'était pas bien... J'aurais dû..._

_Faire quoi ? S'il n'avait pas de symptômes alarmants, _assura Kame d'un air convaincant, _c'était la__ conduite logique à avoir. Vous ne pouviez pas penser que ça arriverait. Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on peut deviner, surtout quand on n'est pas médecin._

_C'est juste un petit garçon... _soupira Hyde, l'air très fatigué et très inquiet. _Pourquoi il doit sub__ir ça ?..._

_Ca va aller. Je reste avec toi... _murmura Kame en s'approchant.

_Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ?_

_Tu devrais... _réfléchit-il. _Aller vers Megumi-san. Tous tes amis sont là, mais elle est seule... Elle a besoin de toi. Tu devrais aller tenir sa main__ et la rassurer. Vous n'êtes peut-être plus ensemble, mais vous avez quelque chose en commun, pas vrai ?_

Effectivement, tout est relatif, quand les données changent et que quelque chose de plus important nous préoccupe. Kame était quand même du genre facilement jaloux, en temps normal. Pourtant là, il avait dit ce qui lui semblait le mieux, et sans la moindre réserve. Hyde devait partager cela avec Megumi, qui était la mère de Hiroki. C'était avec elle qu'il devait être, vues les circonstances. Et puis Kame disait vrai : elle avait beau connaître Tetsu et les autres, ce n'était pas ses amis après tout. Elle devait pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un, elle aussi.

Hyde retourna donc vers elle, s'efforçant de paraître plus maître de lui-même. Il devait bien reconnaître que les mots de Kame avaient sonné très juste à son oreille... Il se sentait même... pas mieux, parce que l'inquiétude était toujours présente évidemment, mais... plus calme. Plus maître de lui-même. Lorsque tout cela serait terminé, Hyde remercierait Kame pour avoir su quoi dire. Pour l'heure, l'attente se prolongea encore un long moment -quelques minutes en vérité, mais pas à leurs yeux-, moment durant lequel le compagnon de Megumi put arriver afin de la soutenir, ce qui fit plaisir à Hyde. Il n'aurait pas cru cela possible lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, mais voilà qu'ils étaient arrivés au stade où ils pouvaient enfin se réjouir de ce qui arrivait à l'autre.

Enfin, ce qui semblait être un médecin s'approcha du petit groupe. Cela ne tombe jamais bien, mais un accident de la route avaient obligé le service à revoir ses priorités, c'est pourquoi bien que pris en charge, le sort d'Hiroki ne leur fut rapporté que maintenant. C'est d'ailleurs ce par quoi commença le médecin en guise d'explications, avant de se rendre compte que toutes ces personnes semblaient être ensemble… Il ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer.

_En voilà du monde... Qui sont les parents de l'enfant ?_

_C'est nous, _firent les intéressés en se levant pour s'approcher.

_Votre enfin a eu une crise d'appendicite. C'est assez rare aussi jeune, mais ça arrive parfois. Ceci explique la douleur qu'il a ressentie et qui a causé l'évanouissement. Pour ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas grave en soi, mais il ne faut pas que ça dégénère. Il faut s'en occuper très rapidement._

_E__t... et maintenant ?..._s'inquiéta Megumi.

_Soyez rassurée, l'opération va débuter sans attendre, avec votre accord._

Accord qu'évidemment ils donnèrent. Ainsi que l'avait dit Kame un peu plus tôt, il était impossible de prévoir une telle chose, et donc personne ne pouvait rien se reprocher. Il fallait au contraire se féliciter que l'école ait réagi sans attendre et que l'enfant puisse être pris en main le plus rapidement possible. Néanmoins le soulagement, malgré l'assurance du médecin, ne put se faire… Il ne se ferait qu'une fois l'opération terminée, et bien terminée. Une autre attente commença alors.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Merci de ta review Asuka, contente de savoir que cela te plait toujours ! :)**

**Pour ce chapitre (un peu plus long que les autres), c'est du fond de mon lit avec une crève carabinée que je vous le poste, aussi j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes, parce que là j'avoue que j'ai du mal à réfléchir et à me relire :)…**

**Chapitre 20**

Rarement Hyde avait eu l'impression d'avoir vécu une aussi longue journée… Au pire ce pouvait être le cas après une journée de travail très intense, chose assez courante avec lui… Mais malgré la fatigue, au final il y avait toujours quelque part la satisfaction d'avoir bien travaillé… Là, il y avait juste la fatigue que procure une angoisse certaine lorsqu'elle retombe enfin… Et cela avait de quoi vider entièrement une personne. Hyde était certain qu'à peine aurait-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormirait aussitôt. Et puis il n'avait pas non plus énormément de temps devant lui, donc autant le passer à récupérer. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il n'eut même pas envie de manger un morceau avant cela. Il se tourna alors vers le jeune homme qui le suivait et qui était resté près de la porte d'entrée, avec visiblement l'intention de ne pas rester bien longtemps.

_C'est sympa de m'avoir raccompagné. J'avais vraiment pas envie de conduire._

_C'est normal… _assura Kame. _Tu devrais dormir un peu maintenant, tu es vraiment épuisé._

_J'avoue que j'ai du mal à tenir debout… _fit Hyde en se retenant de bailler.

_Ne te gêne pas pour moi. Je vais y aller de toute façon._

_Très bien, mais avant ça…_

_Oui ?_

_Je tiens à te remercier encore pour tout ce que tu as fait, _dit Hyde en lui souriant avec affection.

_C'était rien…_

_Non, c'était pas rien. Tu es venu me soutenir et tu as su quoi dire pour que je me sente mieux… Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant. Je sais qu'on doit parler sérieusement, mais je voulais au moins te dire ça avant que tu t'en ailles…_

_On parlera quand tu seras reposé. T'inquiète pas._

_Ok…_

_Et dépêche-toi de m'appeler. Je veux des nouvelles de Hiroki-chan rapidement, ok ? _ajouta le jeune chanteur avec un clin d'œil.

_Entendu._

Probablement que si Kame avait eu 16 ans et qu'il avait été une jeune fille, il aurait soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui et sur le pallier, il aurait laissé éclater sa joie. Là, parce qu'on a quand même sa dignité, il ferma bien la porte et s'en alla, mais il se contenta de sourire aux anges. Il était bien un peu fatigué lui aussi, mais ça n'avait aucune importance à vrai dire : tout allait bien mieux dans sa tête, désormais. Il n'avait bien entendu pas espéré que Hyde et lui allaient dès ce soir se poser autour d'un café et qu'ils auraient réglé tout ce qu'ils avaient en suspend comme cela. Il comprenait sans peine que Hyde devait d'abord se reposer et qu'ils auraient bien assez de temps par la suite, pour faire le point. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre un jour de plus, désormais. Le sourire de Hyde et sa façon de parler à l'instant, tout cela indiquait que les choses se présentaient au mieux. Peut-être que Hyde avait remis les choses en perspective, un peu comme lui… Et peut-être que cette fois-ci, Kame aurait l'occasion de vivre quelque chose qui ne se casserait pas la figure au premier coup de vent. Il le sentait, maintenant.

Peu de temps après, comme promis, Kame se rendit en taxi chez Jin. Ce dernier avait débarrassé le plancher rapidement après l'avoir véhiculé, mais par contre, il voulait bien être tenu au courant de la fin de l'histoire quand même… Et puis Kame n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être seul après une journée aussi bizarre, alors il ne se fit pas prier. C'est ainsi que Jin sortit deux bières, une pour chacun –pour commencer-, alors que Kame lui fit un bref récit de la journée. Journée qui s'était tout de même mieux terminée qu'elle n'avait commencé, puisque l'opération s'était très bien passée et que Hiroki pourrait sortir après quelques jours d'observation. Hyde dormirait ainsi quelques heures et il retournerait ensuite à l'hôpital pour être avec lui et relayer Megumi. Tout allait pour le mieux, même si effectivement, Hyde irait parfaitement bien une fois son fils revenu à la maison. Mais le plus dur était passé, et surtout, l'insupportable attente était terminée.

_C'est dingue, cette histoire… _remarqua Jin, qui n'avait jamais subi la moindre opération et qui imaginait mal un enfant aussi jeune être obligé d'en passer par là…

_Ce qui est dingue, c'est le nombre de personnes que cette histoire a bougé. T'aurais vu la tête du médecin quand il a vu tout ce monde rien que pour le gamin… _fit Kame en souriant.

_J'imagine. Mais t'aurais dû rentrer chez toi… Non pas que le fait que tu sois là me dérange, mais t'as l'air assez crevé._

_J'aime pas trop les hôpitaux… Et tout le monde était si inquiet, y avait une tension… Ça m'a totalement crevé. _

_N'empêche que tu as bien fait d'y aller. Comme ça il a pu voir que tu étais capable de prendre sur toi et de rester calme._

_T'y étais pas, pourtant…_

_Mais je sais que tu es resté calme, _assura Jin, parfaitement sûr de ce qu'il avançait._ T'es super bizarre : tu t'agites tout seul au moindre truc sans importance, mais dès que c'est sérieux, là tu es calme. Tu ne fais vraiment rien comme tout le monde… _acheva-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

_Tu parles. Enfin je suis content… Même si c'était pas mon intention à ce moment-là, on dirait que j'ai réussi à amorcer une réconciliation…_

_Ben il aurait vraiment été dur, de te faire la gueule maintenant._

_Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je sens que comme moi, il a dû y penser… J'espère qu'on va vite régler ça et que ça repartira sur de bonnes bases… _

_Monsieur veut s'installer dans la durée… Ça ne rigole plus, je vous le dis._

_Moque-toi ! _s'exclama Kame, oubliant qu'il s'adressait à Jin et que donc on ne pouvait pas être sérieux très longtemps.

_Disons qu'entre toi et Maru, Koki qui à mon avis voit quelqu'un… Je sens que tout le monde se case ces temps-ci, et pas de façon irréfléchie… Je me sens un peu seul là._

_Koki ? _s'étouffa Kame, sentant qu'il était encore le dernier au courant.

_C'est tout ce que tu as retenu, alors que je parle de moi ? _fit Jin en riant.

_Nan mais… Koki ? Vraiment ? _

_Bon et bien vas pour Koki…_

Bon en fait, comme Jin n'en savait guère plus sur le sujet parce que contrairement au reste du groupe, Koki avait un jardin secret dont il ne parlerait que sous la torture, ce fut vite vu. Mais enfin, la bonne humeur était revenue et clairement, Kame était un camarade bien plus agréable –et plus reluisant, malgré la longue journée- que tel que Jin l'avait trouvé le matin même. C'était étrange, mais tandis qu'ils discutaient, Jin se fit la réflexion que son ami avait quelque chose de changé. C'était comme si cette histoire, bien qu'elle ne le touche pas aussi personnellement que Hyde vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son propre fils, l'avait changé. Disons qu'il avait compris que Hyde avait besoin d'être épaulé et –fort heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas- d'autant plus su Hiroki avait eu quelque chose de bien plus grave… Il s'était efforcé d'être présent pour lui sans l'étouffer, toute la journée. Et au grand étonnement de Tetsu par exemple, Hyde avait supporté la situation de façon plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Kame s'était senti utile, mais plus que la reconnaissance et les remerciements, il était ravi d'avoir eu envie de faire tout cela. De ressentir le réel besoin d'être là pour cette personne en particulier. Même s'il avait dû se faire recevoir de façon moins positive, il serait resté, il en était sûr. Et le mélange de tout ceci lui avait fait prendre conscience que de leur dispute, ne résultait rien d'irrémédiable. Il avait ses torts, Hyde avait les siens. Mais ils en discuteraient et ils feraient des compromis, et cela se réglerait. Ce n'était pas un conte de fées, ce n'était pas simple. C'était juste que parfois, certains évènements nous amènent à reconsidérer les choses. Ils nous font grandir et apportent une solution à autre chose. C'était comme cela que Kame voyait les choses, et pour une fois, il était à peu près sûr que Hyde et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kame reçut un message de Hyde lui demandant, s'il le pouvait, de passer chez lui en fin de journée afin qu'ils discutent. C'était encore le plus simple, vu que Kame avait du travail sur son drama toute la journée, et que Hyde devait probablement passer du temps avec son fils… A l'heure dite, le jeune chanteur se retrouva donc devant chez lui. Par habitude, il toqua et entra presque en même temps.

_Salut._

_Entre, je t'en prie._

_Tu viens de rentrer ? _demanda Kame, constatant que Hyde avait encore son manteau.

_Oui, tu arrives pile._

_Alors dis-moi ? Comment va Hiroki-chan aujourd'hui ?_

_Il est surtout très fatigué… En fait on l'a à peine vu réveillé, il dort beaucoup. _

_Mais en dehors de ça, tout va bien n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui, les médecins disent que c'est tout à fait normal et que tout va bien. Mais je serai content quand il sera sorti, _termina Hyde en soupirant.

_J'imagine… C'est qu'il t'a fait une sacrée frayeur, le petit monstre._

_Est-ce que je t'ai remercié de…_

_Oui, à peu près une demi-douzaine de fois, _le coupa Kame en souriant. _Tu m'as assez remercié pour l'année à venir, alors laisse tomber. Je te le redis : j'étais content d'être là, enfin si je peux le dire comme ça, vues les circonstances._

_Ça voulait dire beaucoup pour moi. En fait…_

_Oui ?_

_Quand on s'est posés là-bas… _avoua Hyde, un peu gêné. _J'étais reconnaissant à tout le monde d'être là, je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux, d'ailleurs… mais je me disais en même temps que… j'aimerais que tu sois là._

_C'est vrai ? _fit Kame, ne pouvant retenir un grand sourire.

_Oui… Mais je n'ai pas osé t'appeler et pour tout dire je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser… Mais quand je t'ai vu arriver, j'étais vraiment heureux parce que je voulais vraiment que tu sois là._

_C'était normal._

_Non… Ecoute, ça ne va pas du tout te plaire ce que je vais dire, mais je dois le faire, pour que tu comprennes ce qui a changé._

_Je t'écoute._

_J'ai honte de dire ça maintenant, mais… _hésita Hyde, avant d'y aller franchement. _Avant-hier soir… Je pensais que peut-être, si nous avions du mal à nous entendre… C'était parce que je ne pouvais pas compter sur toi. Je me disais que tu avais eu tes propres expériences mais que contrairement à moi, peut-être que tu n'en avais pas fini avec ton passé. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon moment, que tu étais trop angoissé pour gérer une telle relation… Et je ne t'aurais pas reproché tout ça, pas du tout… Mais je me disais que ça allait être dur… Parce que je suis incapable de tout faire tout seul. Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé, donc tu sais que je ne suis pas doué dans ce domaine… J'ai besoin de travailler en équipe, parce que ça, je ne peux pas y arriver seul._

Presque à bout de souffle tant il avait parlé rapidement, Hyde fut obligé de marquer une pause. Et ce fut tant mieux, parce que Kame avait du mal à intégrer tout cela, tant les informations lui étaient données rapidement. Ce qui avait pêché jusque-là dans leur relation, et ce qui avait été le point de départ de leur dispute finalement, c'était le fait que Hyde n'avait pas été complètement sincère avec lui. Alors il l'était maintenant. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire tout cela ? Mais il estimait que Kame pouvait l'entendre, parce qu'en plus, ainsi qu'il allait lui dire, Hyde ne pensait plus du tout comme cela aujourd'hui. Mais contre toute attente, Kame ne parut ni vexé ou quoi que ce soit… Il était résolu à tout entendre, pour que tout cela soit réglé. Et en plus, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Hyde pensait ainsi à son sujet. Hormis, la veille, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il ne s'était pas comporté de façon très adulte et très forte, jusque là…

_Je comprends._

_Mais je me trompais, _reprit Hyde, soulagé de le voir aussi calme._ Sur toi, je veux dire. J'ai vu combien tu pouvais prendre sur toi, alors même que tu devais m'en vouloir encore… Tu m'as soutenu, tu as été génial… Tu es vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, Kame. Et j'ai honte d'avoir attendu hier pour m'en rendre compte. Parce que quand j'y pense… à l'époque, tu t'es presque mis Nakamaru-kun à dois quand tu as su pour lui, parce que tu avais peur pour lui… Je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ta façon de faire, mais il n'empêche que tu es solide. Et je suis certainement bien plus immature que toi… Alors je suis… désolé. Et j'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner d'avoir douté de toi._

_C'est pour ça que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? _comprit Kame. _Pour Tetsu-kun et toi. Parce que tu craignais ma réaction ?_

_Il y a de ça… Et puis j'avais peur que comme Nakamaru-kun, tu réagisses de façon excessive…_

_Ce n'est pas excessif que d'espérer un peu d'honnêteté de ta part, tu ne crois pas ? _lui fit-il remarquer.

_Oui… J'aurais dû te le dire. Je travaille avec lui, il est très présent dans ma vie, et j'aurais dû te le dire, _reconnut Hyde.

_Tu sais, _expliqua Kame,_ j'ai jamais pensé qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre vous deux. Aujourd'hui, je veux dire. J'aurais juste voulu que tu aies assez confiance en moi pour me le dire. C'est ça qui m'a énervé._

_Je sais… Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est te promettre que je ne te cacherai plus rien._

_Plus rien ?_

_Rien du tout._

_Alors je peux demander quelque chose ? _hésita Kame.

_Oui, quoi ?_

_Gackt-san… _commença-t-il, puisqu'ils en étaient à tout se dire. _Je crois que c'est à moi de m'excuser cette fois. Ce que je te reproche, de ne pas m'avoir fait confiance, ça vaut pour moi aussi. J'ai cherché dans mon coin, sans jamais te poser la question… Si je l'avais fait, ça n'aurait pas pris de telles proportions…_

_Cherché ? Cherché quoi ? _demanda Hyde.

_Ben … _avoua Kame, un peu gêné. '_Y a son autobiographie, alors je l'ai lue et…_

_Ah, ce fameux bouquin… _soupira Hyde, qui comprenait mieux pas mal de choses, du coup. _Tu l'as lu, tu t'es fait peur et au lieu de me demander ce qu'il en était, tu as cogité seul ?_

_C'est à peu près ça._

_Ça me rassure en un sens, que tu ne sois pas parfait. Je me sens moins seul, _fit Hyde, assez amusé tout à coup.

_Sois sérieux…_

_Gackt… _répondit Hyde franchement. _C'est un ami. Il est épatant, tu sais. Il a du talent, beaucoup de talent. Et tu peux l'appeler à 5h du matin, si tu fais partie de ses amis, il traversera la ville pour venir te voir au moindre pépin… Mais il est ce qu'il est et il y a des choses qu'il n'entend pas très bien… J'ai mis un moment à lui faire comprendre que lui et moi… C'était pas possible. Mais c'est mon ami et ce n'est certainement pas pour ça que je couperai les ponts avec lui. _

_Et s'il tente quelque chose ?_

_Alors il sera reçu, _assura Hyde._ Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de penser, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais changer d'avis._

_Je vois…_

_Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de me poser la question directement ?_

_Certainement. Mais la simplicité et moi… _admit Kame.

_Oui, je vois ça._

Non seulement ce n'était pas terminé, mais en plus ils repartaient sur de bonnes bases… Bien sûr ils étaient assez âgés pour être bien au courant que le fait de parler permettait de comprendre pas mal de choses… Mais quant à le mettre en pratique, ce n'était pas aussi évident que cela… Il allait falloir avancer petit à petit. C'était déjà le cas pour n'importe qui, mais ça l'était encore davantage pour eux, qui devaient apprendre à faire confiance et à se laisser aller un peu. Et cela s'annonçait bien.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Merci encore et toujours à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser leurs impressions sur mes chapitres. Lire vos réactions est toujours important ! :)**

**Chapitre 21**

Ce soir-là, Kame arrivait les bras chargés. Il ne rentrait pas chez lui, il allait plutôt chez Hyde. Aussitôt réconciliés, les bonnes habitudes avaient repris immédiatement. Et comme à chaque fois que Hiroki était sous la garde de Hyde, c'est chez ce dernier qu'ils restaient. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Le jeune homme avait donc ramené des vivres –c'est qu'il y avait un budget nourriture assez impressionnant, avec ces deux là- pour la soirée. Il était bien content d'enfin arriver à destination. Ça avait un de ces jours où bien sûr il avait fait de son mieux, mais où il n'était pas entièrement à ce qu'il faisait. Comme il était très professionnel, cela ne lui ressemblait pas tellement, mais ces temps-ci, Kame avait envie de passer plus de temps avec Hyde. Le plus possible.

_Je suis rentré ! _annonça-t-il en entrant, pas peu fier de se servir du double des clefs que Hyde lui avait fait le matin même parce que « ce sera plus pratique », avait-il affirmé en toussotant un peu.

_Ah ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ?_

_Impeccable. Ça c'est pour toi… _fit-il en lui donnant le sachet de plats à emporter qu'il avait acheté en passant.

_Super, merci beaucoup, ça m'évite de sortir par ce froid._

… _et ça c'est pour lui. _

_C'est quoi ?_

_Une soupe. Bien chaude, _précisa-t-il en allant s'asseoir près de Hiroki, qui était assis dans le canapé, _je l'ai acheté au bout de la rue. Ça lui fera du bien, non ?_

_Là je crois qu'il n'y a rien à redire. Tu es parfait, _remarqua Hyde avec un grand sourire.

_Zut, et je n'ai rien pour t'enregistrer._

Hyde s'approcha de lui et il se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue, mettant toujours un point d'honneur à faire attention lorsque Hiroki était là. Il ne le faisait déjà pas du temps où il était avec Megumi , parce qu'il n'était pas du genre démonstratif en public ni devant leur enfant, alors en toute logique, Hyde continuait à agir ainsi maintenant. Cela dit c'était amplement mérité : après une journée passée à courir partout et notamment chez le médecin afin de voir si Hiroki se remettait normalement de son opération, Hyde commençait à peine à souffler. L'arrivée de son compagnon lui faisait plus que plaisir, et le voir si attentionné était la cerise sur le gâteau. Tout allait tellement bien depuis qu'ils s'étaient expliqués…Cela avait fait prendre conscience à Hyde de pas mal de choses… Que l'on pouvait résoudre pas mal de choses en se montrant franc… et qu'il voulait vraiment de Kame dans sa vie… Sans pour autant dire que tout serait facile dans l'avenir, les choses s'annonçaient pour le mieux. Et Hyde en était convaincu, maintenant qu'il avait la certitude que son couple était enfin solide. Une certitude essentielle, qui le réjouissait.

Kame regarda Hiroki, qui avait l'air fatigué tandis qu'il regardait un dessin animé… L'enfant lui sourit et il commença à boire la soupe qu'il lui avait donnée. Ce n'était pas que l'opération avait été dangereuse, puisqu'il avait été pris à temps. Mais enfin, cela restait une opération d'importance, et du coup il était assez fatigué encore… Le lendemain il retournerait chez sa mère, mais Hyde avait tenu à s'occuper aussi de lui puisqu'il le pouvait.

_Il va mieux on dirait, _constata Kame.

_Oui… On pense à le remettre à l'école la semaine prochaine, mais à voir comment se passe le week-end, parce qu'il est encore bien fatigué. _

_C'est une chance que tu ne sois pas en tournée… Au moins tu es disponible pour bien t'occuper de lui._

_Oui… Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait, sinon._

Hyde vint s'asseoir sur la table basse juste en face de Kame, et il lui prit les mains en lui souriant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi soutenu… Bien sûr il y avait toujours Tetsu, qui répondait présent à chaque fois… Mais il avait beau être là, depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, Hyde sentait que ce n'était plus suffisant. Ce n'était plus d'un ami dont il avait besoin maintenant, mais d'un vrai partenaire… C'était ce qui lui avait manqué tout ce temps, et qui l'avait rendu malheureux il y avait quelques mois… Et maintenant qu'il avait cela, il considérait ça comme quelque chose de précieux. Il pouvait se reposer sur quelqu'un, qui avait visiblement les épaules bien plus larges qu'il ne le croyait… Et il pouvait aussi s'investir, être là pour quelqu'un… Cette perspective le rendait vraiment heureux. Cette marque d'affection n'était pas pour déplaire à Kame, mais il jeta un coup d'œil à Hiroki assis juste à côté, avant de demander prudemment :

_Euh t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée… devant…_

_Y a rien d'indécent là-dedans, _assura Hyde, touché qu'il s'en soucie, _t'inquiète pas. Et il a bien compris que tu n'étais pas un simple ami._

_Bon. C'est toi qui sais._

_Je ne te le fais pas dire._

_Au fait, _dit ensuite Kame le plus naturellement du monde, _Gackt-san te passe le bonjour._

_Et c'est dit sans la moindre amertume ? _constata Hyde. _Tu progresses !_

_Je t'ai dit que je le trouvais sympa. Et c'est sans réserve depuis que tu m'as tout expliqué à son sujet… Par ailleurs on n'a pas eu de scènes en commun aujourd'hui, donc je l'ai vu 5 minutes… Ça ne pouvait qu'aller._

_Ben tiens._

_Je t'assure, _affirma-t-il honnêtement, _c'était vraiment une bonne journée… Même si le drama tombe un peu mal, parce qu'on a pas mal de choses à faire avec le groupe et du coup, mes horaires ne sont pas ce qu'ils devraient être._

_Tu ne peux pas être partout non plus…_

_Heureusement, Gackt-san a des impératifs la semaine prochaine… Donc à partir d'après-demain, je vais pouvoir leur consacrer toutes mes journées._

_Alors ça va._

_Oui… _souffla-t-il pensivement.

_Quelque chose te préoccupe ?_

_Pas vraiment… enfin c'est rien. _

_Dis-moi. Je peux peut-être t'aider ? _proposa Hyde, prenant le parti de déballer la nourriture qu'il avait rapporté tout à l'heure –parce qu'on parle quand même mieux le ventre plein, n'est-ce pas-.

_C'est idiot, c'est que depuis plusieurs jours j'ai une drôle d'impression… _avoua Kame.

_A quel sujet ?_

_Au sujet de Jin._

_Et c'est quoi ?_

_C'est vraiment une simple impression… Je le sens… distant. Pas avec moi. Avec le groupe, je veux dire._

_Il s'est pris la tête avec l'un d'entre vous ?_

_Non, pas distant dans ce sens-là… Tu vois je n'y pensais plus parce que ces derniers jours on a eu fort à faire… Mais maintenant que j'ai l'esprit plus libre, je le remarque de nouveau… Je le sens moins… impliqué._

_Pourtant il y a quelques temps, avec l'accident qu'il avait eu, tu ne m'avais pas dit que justement il avait envie de bosser et que tu t'en réjouissais ?_

_Si, effectivement. Ah laisse tomber, je me fais des idées bêtement, _soupira le jeune chanteur.

_Tu le connais bien. Et je sais que tu y tiens, même s'il faudrait te payer pour que tu le dises… _remarqua-t-il d'un air moqueur. _Peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec lui afin de savoir pourquoi tu penses ça ? Il a peut-être des soucis autres, qui l'empêchent de se concentrer vraiment ?_

_Au fond tu as raison. On peut dire que j'ai été nombriliste pendant pas mal de temps… Je ne me suis pas vraiment intéressé à leur vie…_

_On ne peut pas te le reprocher. C'est pas toujours évident d'avoir assez de temps et d'avoir la capacité pour supporter les soucis des autres. Ça s'apprend. Et puis si Jin est aussi réticent que toi à le dire, quand quelque chose le tracasse, tu peux toujours attendre… _remarqua-t-il finement.

_C'est pas faux… Je verrai bien._

_Pour ça, je te fais confiance._

Ils mangèrent ensuite tranquillement, en terminant de se raconter leurs journées respectives. Ce fut là que Hyde lui confia cette idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis une éternité, sans qu'il n'aille plus loin dans la réflexion : lorsqu'il reviendrait à sa carrière en solo, il avait envie de quelque chose de différent… Ses trois albums avaient marché et il en était satisfait, mais comme toujours avec lui, il voulait désormais autre chose. Et le concept germait doucement dans son esprit… Alors tout naturellement, il avait envie de le partager avec Kame. Non pas que celui-ci puisse donner un avis puisque Hyde n'avait rien de concret à lui soumettre… Mais il était ainsi le premier au courant. Le seul, pour le moment.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kame se préparait à attaquer sa dernière journée bien dense avant au moins une semaine… Il adorait tourner dans un drama, mais enfin il fallait bien reconnaitre que concilier cela avec le reste relevait parfois d'un numéro de haute voltige. Une semaine plus calme, à se concentrer uniquement au groupe, ce n'était pas de refus.

Et en effet la journée fut dure. Non pas qu'elle se termina tard, mais il avait eu beaucoup de scènes à tourner et quelques soucis techniques avaient un peu retardé la bonne marche de la journée. Alors qu'il prenait ses affaires dans sa loge, bien content de rentrer retrouver la personne qu'il aimait, il entendit qu'on toquait. La porte était ouverte, mais enfin c'était surtout parce qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et que Gackt voulait manifester sa présence.

_Bonne journée, dirait-on ! _lui lança-t-il d'un air réjoui.

_Oui, ça n'a pas traîné ! Dommage qu'il y ait eu quelques petits soucis… _

_La prochaine fois on devrait avoir plus de scènes en commun._

_Oui, effectivement… _constata Kame.

_Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant ? _demanda Gackt, qui à l'évidence n'était pas venu pour un debriefing de la journée. _Je voulais le faire hier, mais tu me semblais pressé…_

_Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_C'est plutôt embarrassant… Mais je voudrais m'excuser._

_T'excuser ? pourquoi ça ?_

_Je crois que j'ai mis la pagaille… Mais je ne voulais pas te faire du tort._

_T'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris que tu n'avais pas eu de mauvaises intentions… _répondit Kame, pensant en effet qu'il s'agissait d'une simple gaffe de sa part. _Et puis je devrais même te remercier._

_Pourquoi ? _s'étonna Gackt.

_En un sens, tu as fait progresser certaines choses… J'ai pu être franc avec Hyde et ça nous a fait du bien._

_Alors… Il ne t'en veut pas. Et toi non plus, _comprit-il.

_Et non, c'est arrangé. Déçu ? _fit Kame avec un petit air de défi.

_Non, je te l'ai dit… Je ne voulais pas…_

Il y avait plusieurs choses à considérer. Kame n'avait pas menti à Hyde, la veille : il trouvait vraiment que Gackt était un type plutôt sympa. Spécial dans son genre, mais avec les zigotos que Kame côtoyait chaque jour, il ne s'arrêtait plus à cela. Pour tout dire il l'aurait encore plus apprécié si pendant un moment, il ne s'était pas demandé ce qu'il pouvait y avoir au juste entre lui et Hyde. Il avait aussi à cœur le fait qu'indépendamment de ses sentiments, de toute façon ici c'était un lieu de travail, et Gackt aurait pu être imbuvable, que de toute façon, Kame aurait fait passer le drama avant toute chose. Ensuite et ainsi qu'il venait de lui dire, il ne doutait pas que l'autre fois, Gackt avait vendu la mèche par inadvertance, mais sans méchanceté gratuite là-dedans. Bon. Mais sorti de tout cela, il restait que Kame n'était plus la même personne que la semaine passée. Maintenant les choses étaient stables avec Hyde et s'il y aurait forcément des moments compliqués, comme pour tout le monde, il y avait des menaces que l'on pouvait éviter. Et il ne connaissait pas assez Gackt pour lui faire une confiance aveugle –et qu'on le veuille ou non, Kame était quand même du genre jaloux, même s'il se soignait-. Alors autant mettre certaines choses au clair. D'une part Gackt serait assez intelligent pour les entendre, d'autre part Kame s'affirmait un peu plus. Se demandant toutefois s'il faisait bien, il dit quand même :

_Ecoute, permets-moi d'être franc. En ce moment j'ai besoin de l'être._

_Mais…_

_Je sais que tu as des vues sur lui, _dit-il franchement._ Je sais aussi qu'il tient à garder ton amitié parce qu'il t'apprécie. Et pour être tout à fait sincère, je t'apprécie aussi. Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus célibataire, tu n'as plus à tenter quoi que ce soit._

_Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ?_

_En lui, si. Toi, il parait que tu es persévérant… Je sais qu'il ne me trompera pas. Malgré tout si tu dépasses les limites, sache que je ne resterai pas assis à me taire._

_Je t'en prie… _fit Gackt en ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé. _Essayerais-tu de me faire peur ?_

_Pas du tout. Je te le dis juste : j'ai pas mal de défauts, mais une chose est sûre : on ne m'enlèvera plus ce à quoi je tiens. Que ce soit toi ou un autre, c'est pareil : je saurais me défendre. Je tiens à ce que ça se passe bien avec toi et peut-être que ce que je dis est inutile, mais tu aurais tort de me prendre pour un gamin sans cervelle. C'est tout._

Bon sur le coup, Kame espérait ne pas avoir nui à l'amitié qu'il y avait entre Hyde et Gackt. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air particulièrement vexé. Surpris, ça par contre… Kame se faisait l'effet d'être un roquet défendant son intérêt, mais enfin… S'il n'hésitait jamais à l'ouvrir dans le boulot et pour ses amis, il s'écrasait toujours quand cela le touchait. Cela aussi, il était temps que ça change.


	22. Chapitre 22

**J'ai récupéré un bon rythme niveau update, je trouve, ça me fait bien plaisir:). Par contre les idées affluent et j'ignore du coup si je ne vais pas prolonger cette fic. J'avais prévu de la stopper d'ici deux-trois chapitres à la base, mais de nouvelles idées ont germé. J'ai peur que cela soit redondant avec ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé, donc pour le moment je me demande si je vais suivre mon idée première et en finir bientôt, ou poursuivre ? A voir...**

**Chapitre 22**

Après une journée encore pas trop crevante, Nakamaru et Kame se retrouvaient dans les vestiaires au même moment, à se changer afin de pouvoir rentrer. Bien qu'ils se soient toujours apprécié, on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'ils étaient proches au point de tout partager. Il y avait par contre cette complicité que le temps passé à travailler ensemble seule peut créer. Mais le fait de vivre une situation similaire, cela les avait rapproché inconsciemment. Ils se parlaient bien plus qu'avant et lors de ces petits moments où ils étaient tous deux dans une même pièce, ils en profitaient toujours pour parler de leurs relations respectives. Kame n'était pas tellement du genre à se confier là-dessus, pas plus que son ami d'ailleurs, normalement... mais c'était tellement improbable comme situation, que c'était devenu assez naturel... D'ailleurs, Nakamaru en était arrivé exactement à la même conclusion, puisqu'il le remarqua à haute voix :

_Tu sais, j'ai jamais été du genre à parler des personnes avec qui je sortais... Mais la situation est presque comique, quand on voit avec qui tu es et avec qui je suis._

_J'avoue... _reconnut Kame. _Mais ça nous fait un point commun de plus._

_À propos, Tetsu bosse à fond sur la reprise de sa carrière solo... J'imagine que Hyde aussi ?_

_Oui... Mais pour l'instant il m'a dit de ne pas en parler, parce qu'il doit encore y penser... Et puisqu'on parle de tout ça... Ca va entre vous deux ?_

_Avec Tetsu ? Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?_

_Il paraît qu'il y aurait des choses qu'il ne t'aurait pas dites et... _avança Kame, se souvenant de ce que Hyde lui avait raconté sur la nuit où il s'était rendu chez eux après leur dispute. _Enfin j'ai pas tout compris._

_Le gros problème de Tetsu, _répondit Nakamaru en soupirant, _c'est qu'il croit qu'il peut tout arranger tout seul. Et du coup dans sa tête, c'est inutile d'en parler, puisqu'il va tout régler. Mais on en a pas mal parlé et je crois que je suis arrivé à lui faire comprendre deux-trois trucs. C'est juste... pas évident. Mais c'est comme ça qu'il est._

_Tant mieux. Enfin, que vous en parliez, je veux dire..._

_Oui, je... C'est quoi ce bordel ? T'entends ça ? _S'interrompit Nakamaru, en entendant des éclats de voix en provenance de leur salle de répétition.

_'faudrait être sourd..._

Kame se leva et Nakamaru lui emboîta le pas en direction de la salle qu'ils avaient quitté il y avait dix minutes à peine... Il n'y avait qu'eux six ici... Qui pouvait bien crier ainsi, et pour quelle raison ? Quelle ne furent pas leur surprise en découvrant que les responsables de ce vacarme n'étaient autre que Jin et Koki ! Enfin plus exactement : Jin était hors de lui et Koki semblait très surpris de se prendre un savon. Nakamaru et Kame échangèrent un regard tout aussi surpris, et pour cause : Jin ne s'énervait jamais. Il avait du caractère, mais il était plus dans la provocation et le côté « grande gueule » qu'autre chose, en vérité. Jin était du genre calme, cool, et pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, il fallait vraiment le pousser à bout, habituellement. Alors le voir dans un tel accès de fureur, surtout avec Koki qui était lui-même le plus sympa de la bande, voilà qui avait de quoi désarçonner ! Tant et si bien d'ailleurs, que personne, pas même Ueda ou Junno qui pourtant étaient là aussi, ne songea à s'interposer.

_Non, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Sans moi, je te dis ! _S'écria Jin.

_Mais c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire ! Je te rapporte juste ce qu'on m'a dit, j'y suis pour rien ! _Se défendit Koki dont le ton montait aussi, par la force des choses.

_Oui, mais tu t'en fous !_

_Mais ça ne me dérange pas ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je crie ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui te prend, de te mettre en colère pour ça ? Je ne comprends rien !_

_Y me prend que regarde ça ! _Fit Jin en brandissant un vêtement de scène plein de plumes et de froufrous.

_Oui, et ?_

_Et je refuse de porter ça !_

_Mais tu l'as déjà mis dix fois !_

_Et ben c'est dix fois de trop ! _Hurla Jin.

_Calme-toi, _intervint Ueda, voyant que Koki allait vraiment perdre patience si Jin continuait à lui parler sur ce ton, _Akanishi-kun... Dis nous juste ce qui..._

_Nan. Désolé, là c'est bon, j'en ai ma claque, _répondit-il simplement en regagnant les vestiaires.

_Akanishi-kun !_

_J'y vais, laissez tomber. On se voit demain, _les arrêta Kame.

Pour dire la vérité, Kame n'avait jamais vu Jin ainsi. Pas à ce point. Même du temps où leur relation était conflictuelle et où les prises de tête étaient régulières, cela n'allait jamais jusque là. Peut-être allait-il se faire recevoir en beauté, s'il tentait de lui parler maintenant ? Mais qu'importe. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un aille le voir, et il avait la faiblesse de penser qu'il était le mieux placé pour cela. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre Jin dans un tel état ? En arrivant dans les vestiaires, il le vit assis par terre, contre le mur et la tête entre les mains. La parfaite position du type qui respire le ras-le-bol complet. Kame vint s'asseoir en tailleur en face de lui, prêt à déployer des trésors de diplomatie. Après tout, Jin avait été là pour lui quelques jours plus tôt, quand il était en pleine crise... C'était bien au tour de Kame maintenant, de faire quelque chose pour lui.

_Jin ?_

_Quoi, t'es venu me faire la morale ? _Lui lança Jin sur un ton agressif que Kame ne voulut pas relever.

_Non, je suis venu pour que tu puisses me parler. Je pense que ces fringues ne sont pas le problème._

_Ben ça le devrait. T'as vu ces trucs ?_

_Koki a raison. On a déjà mis des trucs franchement plus moches, pourquoi subitement ça t'ennuie ? Ca n'a pas de sens._

_J'en ai marre de me fringuer comme une tapette... _grogna Jin.

_Très fin. Et très approprié. Merci._

_Non, attends, _se rattrapa Jin, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver une plus mauvaise personne à qui sortir un truc aussi idiot._ Excuse-moi... Tu sais que je ne le pense pas. Tu sais que j'ai aucun problème avec ce que tu fais._

_Je sais., oui, _acquiesça Kame, habitué à le voir dire tout et n'importe quoi quand il n'allait pas bien. _C'est quoi qui t'ennuie ?_

_Koki m'a dit qu'on allait devoir refaire une de ces émissions à la con... _

_C'est-à -ire ?_

_Tu vois le tableau : tu viens, t'es beau, tu souris, tu fais 30 minutes de jeux débiles et plus t'es con, plus tu passes bien. Putain, qu'est-ce que ça me saoule... _soupira-t-il, l'air vraiment fatigué.

_Mais tu n'es pas con, _assura Kame, un peu perdu face à tout ce flot de paroles qui semblaient tomber de nulle part.

_Ben tu vois, là j'en suis plus très sûr._

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Je vais paraître super arrogant..._

_Vas-y, ce ne sera pas la première fois, _plaisanta Kame, lui arrachant ainsi un sourire.

_Quand je vois ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui... Enfin Kame, regarde un peu... en concert je ne dis pas, là on peut s'éclater. Mais le reste du temps... Il faut qu'on soit beaux et c'est tout. Ça ne va pas chercher plus loin que ça. Et je... _hésita-t-il un instant. _Je vaux mieux que ça. Je sais que je vaux mieux que ça._

_Jin, tu ne crois pas que tu pousses un peu ? _Rétorqua son ami. _Tu as déjà accompli des trucs incroyables, pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Tu es déjà blasé ? _

_Non, ça n'a rien à voir, ne te méprends pas. J'adore toujours ça. Chanter, danser... la scène... Je veux faire ça, plus que jamais. Mais ce qu'il y a autour... Enfin, toi qui est un gars intelligent... Ca ne t'ennuie pas ? _Lui demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux maintenant. _Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais faire plus grand ? _

_Plus grand que quoi ? _Demanda Kame sans comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là. _Que des millions d'albums vendus ? Que des scènes immenses ? Je trouve au contraire qu'on a une chance inouïe._

_Mais ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'on choisisse jusqu'à la couleur de tes slips pour toi ? _Insista Jin, commençant à comprendre que leur vision des choses ne se rejoindrait pas. _Toi là-dedans, à quel moment tu t'exprimes ? Tu n'as pas envie de... j'en sais rien moi, de chanter tes propres chansons ? De jouer ? D'autre chose, j'en sais rien moi !_

_Jin, je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire._

_Rien, _se ravisa-t-il, ayant peur tout à coup de ce qu'il pourrait laisser échapper._ Oublie ça, je suis juste de mauvais poil... Je m'excuserai auprès de Koki._

Il était facile de voir à quel moment Jin fermait toute possibilité à une discussion embarrassante ou qui commençait à le dépasser. Certains s'énervaient ou partaient... Lui changeait d'expression, se collait un sourire sur le visage, rassurant si possible, et il signifiait ainsi qu'il n'y avait plus besoin d'en parler. Persister, cela reviendrait à se heurter à un mur. Car si Jin n'était pas colérique de nature, il était en revanche plus têtu qu'une mule quand il l'avait décidé. Mais de toute cette discussion qui sincèrement, dépassait Kame tant il ne la comprenait pas, ressortait tout de même une chose : cela lui faisait peur, sans qu'il parvienne à dire pourquoi. Comme si ce que Jin tentait de lui dire avait un quelque chose d'irréversible... De très solennel, presque... Kame n'osait y songer de façon plus approfondie que cela, ayant presque peur de ce qu'il pourrait deviner...

_C'est très bien, mais je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout... _tenta tout de même Kame. _Si tu as besoin d'un break, on peut..._

_Non, j'ai pas besoin d'un break... _murmura Jin avec un brin de lassitude, tout en souriant malgré tout.

_Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?_

_Rien. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien. _

_Mais tu me le dirais ? Jin, _insista Kame, _tu m'en parlerais encore, comme maintenant, si quelque chose se passait ?_

_Promis. Tu serais le premier au courant._

_Sûr ?_

_J'ai réussi à t'inquiéter, _soupira Jin en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._ Allez viens, on va manger un morceau et ma mauvaise humeur s'en ira._

_Ok..._

* * *

Si Jin ne souffla plus un mot de tout ceci durant le repas qu'ils partagèrent, Kame s'efforça de ne plus y songer de son côté... mais ce n'était pas gagné. Il savait bien qu'il avait cette capacité à tout dramatiser très vite et souvent pour rien, mais quand même... Il voulait bien être pendu si ce que Jin lui avait confié était de l'ordre de l'anecdote ! Enfin, en l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, si ce n'est être présent, quand Jin déciderait de se confier à nouveau à lui. Il serait le premier au courant de quoi que ce soit après tout, non ?

Il avait prévu au départ de ne pas voir Hyde ce soir, mais il se trouvait que ce dernier avait changé ses plans pour la soirée et qu'il était désormais disponible... Kame changea donc de route et il se rendit chez lui, certain que cette soirée qu'il ne passerait pas seul lui changerait les idées, ce qui tombait très bien.

_Salut ! Bonne journée ? _S'exclama Hyde en le voyant arriver.

_Bof. Ma vie suit une grande loi comme quoi tout ne peut pas aller bien en même temps... _soupira le jeune homme.

_Oh le grand persécuté. Tu veux en parler ?_

_Peut-être plus tard. Là, 'faut que je digère et que je pense à autre chose..._

_Si ça peut t'aider, laisse-moi te raconter la mienne, de journée. Enfin les deux dernières heures, du moins ?_

_Hm ? T'as fait quoi ?_

_Bu un verre avec un très bon ami._

_Ah ? C'est bien ça._

_Mon très bon ami Gackt, _précisa Hyde, dont le sourire n'avait cessé de grandir.

_Euh... Je peux tout expliquer... _bafouilla Kame, à peu près de ce dont ils avaient dû discuter, entre autres choses.

_Mais j'ai hâte d'entendre comment tu m'as défendu corps et âme ! _S'exclama Hyde, franchement hilare maintenant. _Enfin âme surtout, j'espère. D'après Gackt, tu avais l'air féroce du chien à qui on veut piquer son os. La comparaison est sympa pour moi, mais dans l'idée j'avoue que j'adhère pas mal au Kame qui se bat pour moi..._

_Ca y est ? Tu as fini de te foutre de moi ? _Grogna Kame, mort de honte.

_Ah mais je suis sérieux. Je trouve ça très flatteur et ça me plaît bien, _s'amusa-t-il toujours.

_Tiens donc._

_Sérieusement maintenant. Ca t'angoisse vraiment, cette histoire ?_

_Non... _affirma Kame. _J'ai confiance en toi... J'ai juste... senti que je devais lui expliquer que j'étais sérieux, en quelque sorte... _

_Je vois, je vois._

Non franchement, il en fallait pas mal pour épater Hyde, mais là c'était plutôt réussi, bien que ce ne soit pas le but, à la base. Bien sûr le fait que Kame se soit affirmé face à Gackt n'était pas seulement drôle. C'était, comme Kame venait de le dire, le fait qu'il était sérieux et qu'il voulait que cela se sache... Enfin, auprès de ceux qui étaient au courant, bien entendu. Et puis Kame avait honte d'être passé pour un petit roquet en agissant ainsi, mais sur le fond, il ne regrettait aucun de ses propos. Et si c'était à refaire, il le referait de la même façon, quoi qu'il en soit.

Par contre, Kame s'arrêta ici dans ses réflexions, car il y en avait un à côté de lui sur le canapé, qui se montrait extrêmement tactile, tout à coup. Et qui savait se faire comprendre. En effet, Hyde déposait quelques petits baisers le long de son cou, tout en se rapprochant de lui l'air de rien, tandis qu'ils parlaient... Et puis lorsque Kame baissa les yeux, il s'aperçut que Hyde lui avait piqué son téléphone portable, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

_Tu fais quoi exactement, avec mon téléphone ?_

_Je le coupe, parce que j'apprends vite : il m'a dérangé une fois, pas deux._

_Tu sais que ta technique est subtile et pleine de romantisme ? _Ironisa Kame, se disant que pour ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir, il aurait vraiment fallu le faire exprès.

_C'est tout moi, ça ! _S'esclaffa Hyde.

La première fois qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, l'alcool avait annihilé toute réserve ou éventuelle timidité... Masquant du même coup tout ce qui était de l'ordre du sentimental. Bien plus tard et après pas mal de chemin parcouru, le hasard en la personne d'un téléphone, les avait interrompu, d'où cette petite plaisanterie de la part de Hyde, qui avait en réalité surtout pour but de lui faire comprendre que c'était le bon moment et que rien ne les distrairait... Mais aujourd'hui, Hiroki étant chez sa mère en ce moment, rien ne s'opposait à ce qu'ils franchisent ce cap. Et bizarrement, Kame avait cru que ce serait compliqué. Depuis la fois où ils avaient été interrompu, tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps... Les fois où il y avait pensé, Kame s'était demandé si le fait que leur relation ait maintenant cette étiquette « sérieuse » rendrait ce moment particulier... Mais en fait, il fut banal. Pas banal dans le sens d'anecdotique ou ennuyeux. Banal au sens de simple. Et pour eux, ce qui était simple était toujours ce qui était le mieux.

Ce fut le plus jeune qui commença à le débarrasser de ses vêtements... Lentement, en prenant tout son temps pour découvrir ce corps dont une nuit alcoolisé ne lui avait laissé que de vagues souvenirs... C'était assez incroyable, mais le temps n'avait pas encore fait son œuvre sur Hyde. Bien sûr le maquillage, les photos, tout cela aidait beaucoup à conserver cette apparence de jeunesse, et de plus près, on voyait bien qu'il n'avait plus vingt ans. Aux mains surtout, et bien entendu au regard, qui était celui de quelqu'un qui a déjà vécu bien des choses, et pas mal douloureuses... Mais pour ce qui était de sa peau en revanche, c'était à peine croyable... En l'effleurant, Kame se demanda s'il existait quelque chose de plus doux au toucher. En l'embrassant, il décida qu'aucun goût ne saurait être meilleur non plus.

Il s'allongea de lui-même sur le canapé pas très large, mais suffisant, et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas très important. Il apprécia chaque baiser que Hyde lui donna en prenant soin d'être plus tendre qu'empressé, chaque caresse qui le faisait frémir... Et bientôt, presque trop vite à son goût, il perdit toute emprise sur les choses... Et pour quelqu'un comme Kame, perdre le contrôle était probablement ce qui pouvait le dérouter le plus dans la vie. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'au contraire, ce fut une bonne chose... Leurs deux respirations calées l'une sur l'autre, rapides et impatientes... Les caresses qu'ils n'en finissaient pas d'échanger, tandis qu'ils ne firent plus qu'un... Probablement qu'en réalité, ce ne fut pas aussi beau ni aussi poétique... Mais pour eux ça l'était réellement, parce qu'au-delà du seul plaisir ressenti, il y avait aussi cette sensation d'accomplissement, de concrétisation... C'était déjà du sérieux avant, mais maintenant, le moindre doute s'effaçait, s'il devait en persister un seul.

Il leur fallu bien du courage pour réussir à se motiver à rejoindre la chambre, plus tard dans la soirée... Un lit serait tout de même bien plus confortable, mais bouger après tout cela relevait presque d'un effort surhumain... Et Kame s'empressa bien vite de le garder dans ses bras, une fois qu'ils furent au lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, mais c'était la première fois qu'il pourrait sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne et pour tout dire, il n'avait aucune envie de dormir pour l'instant. Il préféra de loin regarder Hyde lutter un instant, et fermer les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir de la nuit...


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

Tandis qu'il prenait sa douche chez Hyde -qui dormait encore, lui-, Kame se fit la réflexion qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps ici, désormais. Il devrait peut-être songer à acheter deux-trois bricoles, histoire de ne pas avoir l'impression de squatter, quand même. Mais enfin, il se sentait vraiment bien ici. Il voyait que Hyde faisait tout pour qu'il s'y sente comme chez lui, et il appréciait l'intention. Kame avait beau être un boulimique de travail, il appréciait quand même quand le rythme était moins soutenu... Et ce week-end de total repos lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il était même content qu'ils aient pu le caser si rapidement. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, mais il se dépêcha de se rincer, afin de ne pas être en retard pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Tout à coup il vit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir, ce qui le fit frissonner quand l'air frais passa sur sa peau encore un peu mouillée.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? _Demanda-t-il en voyant Hyde le fixer sans rien dire.

_Je regardais si tu étais bien là._

_A part si d'autres mecs nus prennent leur douche chez toi, et là ça me plairait moins, qui ça pourrait être ?_

_Mon prétexte était donc peu crédible ? _Demanda Hyde avec une innocence toute relative.

_Hyde, il faut te faire une raison : tu es aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine._

_Pas sympa..._

_Et tu sors tout de suite, _décida Kame en attrapant une serviette pour se la passer autour de la taille, _tu ne prendras pas ta douche avec moi._

_Ben pourquoi ? On pourrait économiser l'eau._

_Toujours pas crédible, _répondit-il en ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé. _Et je te connais, si tu viens je ne suis pas sorti, alors que je dois absolument y aller. Et j'ai fini en plus._

_Tu fais quoi ce matin ? _

_Je vois Jin. On prend le petit déj', _expliqua Kame en s'habillant.

_Ok... Alors file, ne sois pas en retard._

_C'est tout ? Tu ne me retiens pas plus ? _S'étonna Kame, habitué à devoir se débattre lorsqu'il était d'humeur disons... taquine.

_Non, vas le voir, _assura Hyde. _Tu n'en parles plus, mais je sais qu'il t'inquiète. Si vous avez l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble, il se confiera sûrement à nouveau. Et je veux que tu sois là pour lui. _

_L'amitié avant tout, hein ?_

_Un truc comme ça, oui. Enfin tant que c'est pas avant moi, _ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

_Je me disais aussi... _sourit Kame.

* * *

Dans la même ville mais à un autre endroit, Nakamaru et Tetsu s'apprêtaient à prendre la route. Puisqu'ils disposaient d'un week-end, autant le mettre à profit en rendant visite à la famille de Tetsu. C'était prévu depuis un petit moment en théorie, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à caser cela. Ce week-end, c'était parfait. Bon bien sûr, si Tetsu semblait plutôt emballé à cette idée et décontracté, Nakamaru stressait pas mal, lui. C'est qu'il se devait de faire une bonne impression, et ce d'autant plus que la situation était compliquée. Tetsu était déjà assis au volant, alors que Nakamaru terminait de mettre son sac dans le coffre, en souhaitant que tout se passe pour le mieux...

_Ca y est ?_

_Attends, je vérifie que le coffre est bien fermé... C'est bon, on peut y aller, _ajouta Nakamaru en montant côté passager.

_C'est parti. Tu me relaies à la moitié du chemin ?_

_Ça marche ! _

_Nerveux ? _Remarqua Tetsu.

_Pour le moment pas tellement... Je pense que je le serai de plus en plus à mesure que la distance se réduira._

_Ma mère n'a jamais mangé personne. Mes sœurs non plus, _assura le bassiste.

_Je sais, mais je veux faire bonne impression... _

_T'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Elles vont t'adorer._

_Je l'espère..._

_Tu es sûr que ça ne pose aucun problème pour toi ? Partir tout un week-end alors que vous avez tellement de travail en ce moment..._

_On avait tous besoin de deux jours de repos complet. On est tous crevés et en plus... _hésita le jeune homme.

_Oui ?_

_Bof, y se passe un truc étrange... Jin a l'air bizarre et du coup tout le monde flippe sans savoir pourquoi._

_Après deux jours de repos, il sera sûrement de meilleur humeur... _tenta Tetsu.

_Sans doute..._

Ils prirent la route en direction de la ville natale du bassiste. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis un moment, avec l'emploi du temps qui était le sien. En vérité lui aussi avait évidemment quelques appréhensions... Mais quelque part, il pensait sincèrement que sa famille aimerait Nakamaru. Comme pourrait-il en être autrement ? Nakamaru était serviable, poli, gentil... Il était ce genre de personnes à justement, vous faire une bonne première impression. Et puis l'autre fois, lorsque sa mère avait demandé à parler un instant au téléphone avec Nakamaru, Tetsu avait bien vu qu'elle avait dû être gentille, vu que Nakamaru souriait... Tout se passerait au mieux. Et ainsi il montrait à Nakamaru qu'il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie... Et leur relation devenait plus solide au fil du temps, si c'était possible qu'elle le soit plus.

* * *

Kame peina à se garer, mais il trouva finalement une place au bout de la rue. Il y avait une de ces circulations, ce matin ! Tandis qu'il faisait les derniers mètres à pieds, qui le séparaient du café où il devait retrouver son camarade, Kame se fit la réflexion que c'était inédit. Jamais encore il n'avait pris le petit déjeuner avec Jin. Il le voyait en dehors des heures de boulot -et encore, beaucoup plus maintenant qu'avant-, mais cela était nouveau. Et ça le rendait plutôt content. Franchement quand il regardait autour de lui à présent, Kame se sentait plutôt heureux. Tout n'était pas parfait, mais même lui avait fini par comprendre que c'était impossible. Et le fait de pouvoir parler à Jin comme cela, d'avoir ce genre de moments, lui faisait aussi prendre conscience de combien ils avaient changé. Et c'était indéniablement un mieux.

_Je suis en retard ? _Demanda-t-il dès qu'il arriva en face de Jin.

_Kame, tu n'es jamais en retard. Et même si tu l'étais, ce ne serait pas bien grave, _répondit Jin en souriant.

_Je dis ça parce que je te vois déjà servi._

_J'avais faim. Et c'est super bon !_

_J'ai un peu faim aussi..._

_Comment, on ne t'a pas fait le petit déj ? _Fit Jin avec un sourire moqueur.

_Non, « on » ne l'a pas fait, _répliqua Kame, amusé par l'allusion.

_Et ça se passe bien avec « on » ?_

_Impeccable. Ça n'a jamais été mieux._

_Tant mieux. Je suis content de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un sur qui tu pourras compter maintenant, _répondit Jin très sérieusement.

_Comment ça ? Mais je n'ai pas que lui._

_Oui, évidemment. Mais tu admettras qu'il n'est pas monsieur tout le monde pour toi. Je suis juste content pour toi._

_Tu sais... _hésita Kame. _Lundi, je vais le dire aux autres._

Cela ne sortait pas de nulle part. Il y avait bien pensé, et il en avait longuement discuté avec Hyde. Ce dernier lui avait dit de faire comme il le sentait, et qu'il respecterait sa décision quelle qu'elle soit... Et Kame avait tranché : il leur dirait. Cette situation était absurde et elle ne lui convenait plus : mettre Koki, Junno et Ueda à l'écart de cette façon... Ce n'était ni honnête, ni juste. Il redoutait bien un peu leurs réactions, forcément, mais il était sûr que c'était la meilleure chose à faire... Il se souvenait de sa propre réaction face à Nakamaru, quelques mois plus tôt... Comment avait-il pu être si injuste ? Nakamaru avait besoin de soutien, et il ne l'avait pas aidé... Quand il y repensait, Kame s'en mordait les doigts. Et si aujourd'hui l'un d'eux ne l'approuvait pas, il ne pourrait rien ire. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait décidé. Un peu surpris car il ne s'attendait pas à cela aussi vite, Jin demanda :

_Tu es sûr de toi ?_

_Hyde n'a jamais vu le lieu où je répète, _expliqua-t-il, _alors que moi oui. Il n'osait pas venir pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise. Et moi je veux qu'il vienne, alors... Et puis il est temps. Ils pourront m'en vouloir... Tu le sais, Maru aussi... Et même sans ça, après le scandale que j'ai fait pour Maru, ils riront bien... Mais je leur dois la vérité._

_Je suis sûr qu'ils ne le prendront pas mal. Ils savent que tout n'a pas toujours été rose pour toi, alors ils comprendront, _répondit Jin sur un ton rassurant. _Ils seront contents que tu sois heureux._

_J'espère. Mais peu importe, je leur dirai._

_D'où te vient cette subite motivation ?_

_Le groupe... C'est important pour moi... _expliqua-t-il, un peu embarrassé. _Hyde l'est aussi. J'ai besoin d'être clair avec tout ça. Je dois déjà garder ça secret, inutile que ce soit un secret aussi pour mes amis._

_Tu as raison. Et puis je t'appuierai si besoin, _assura Jin simplement.

_Tu ferais ça ?_

_Kame, _soupira-t-il, _tu as l'air toujours surpris quand je suis de ton côté. Mais dis-toi bien que je suis plus que ravi que le Kame flippé et obsédé du contrôle soit un souvenir. Alors si je peux filer un coup de main..._

_Tu deviens sensible avec le temps... _se moqua Kame afin de les détendre tous les deux. _Tu vieillis, mon pauvre Jin._

_Soyez sympas..._

Non vraiment, Kame ne voyait aucune raison de se plaindre actuellement. Il se sentait soutenu comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et cela faisait tellement de bien... Effectivement, il n'était plus cet angoissé perpétuel qui se gâchait la vie tout seul. Bien sûr il restait quelqu'un de stressé, c'était dans sa nature et on ne peut pas changer cela. Mais il y avait une fameuse évolution, mine de rien... Et il était reconnaissant à Jin, plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Parce que depuis que Jin était dans la confidence, il était en effet de son côté. Il l'écoutait, le conseillait, l'obligeait à se bouger... Et là, Kame savait que si la situation devait être tendue avec le reste du groupe, il y aurait Jin de son côté, au moins. Et c'était une très bonne chose.

Il fallait toujours profiter de ces moments où Jin était sérieux, plutôt sincère... Parce qu'étant assez pudique, rapidement il se remettait à plaisanter parce qu'il était trop gêné. Mais puisqu'il semblait dans de bonnes dispositions aujourd'hui, Kame décida d'en profiter pour revenir sur un sujet sur lequel il continuait à cogiter...

_Jin... _hésita-t-il. _Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup repensé à ton pétage de plomb de l'autre jour..._

_Je me suis excusé envers Koki, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! _Se défendit-il, presque comme un gamin pris en pleine faute.

_Ça je m'en fiche, je ne suis pas ta mère. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est... de savoir si tu vas mieux._

_Je vais bien._

_Oh bon sang Jin, _soupira-t-il d'un air inquiet, _tu étais meilleur menteur que ça avant. « Oui j'ai appris la chanson », « oui j'ai répété la choré »... Là au moins, j'y croyais._

_Je t'assure... Je vais bien... _fit Jin en regardant ailleurs.

_Admettons. Alors je peux te poser une autre question ?_

_Vas-y._

_Tu es heureux ?_

_Comment ?_

_Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Tu es heureux ? _Répéta Kame, comprenant désormais que le problème était réel, et qu'il n'était pas anodin.

_Kame, pourquoi tu ne laisses juste pas tomber... _murmura Jin, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_Est-ce que ta vie te rend heureux ? _Insista Kame. _Le professionnel, le privé... Tout ça mis ensemble._

… _Non._

_Non ?_

_Je sais que j'ai tort de dire ça alors que j'ai la vie dont rêvent pas mal de gens. Mais à la minute où on parle comme à toutes celles d'avant depuis... je ne sais même plus quand... Je ne suis pas heureux, _répondit Jin avec une sorte de fatalité qui acheva le moral de Kame.

_Qu'est-ce qui te manque alors, pour l'être ?_

_Kame, tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça. _

_S'il te plaît. Je ne répéterai rien à personne. _

_J'ai besoin d'autre chose... _lâcha alors Jin, presque comme si c'était l'aveu ultime.

_Quoi, comme autre chose ?_

_J'en sais rien, _répondit-il sincèrement._ D'autres endroits, d'autres gens... Une autre vie. Je veux faire ce qui me plaît._

_Je vois._

Kame essayait de faire le tri et de recouper tout cela. De comprendre ce qu'il y avait de plus, que Jin ne disait pas. Ou peut-être était-ce bien tout ? Jin était sûrement sincère, en disant qu'il ne savait pas vraiment. Parfois, on sait ce que l'on ne veut plus, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on sait ce que l'on veut. C'était peut-être cela ? Jin en avait assez de certaines choses, mais comment améliorer la situation ? Ce n'était pas un caprice. Ce n'était pas le Jin égoïste et insatisfait. C'était un Jin perdu. Et c'était déstabilisant. Kame avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait personne de plus sûr de lui que Jin. Alors le voir se poser toutes ces questions, sans savoir ce qu'il voulait exactement... Cela lui faisait de la peine pour lui. Mais même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, Kame était sûr d'une chose au moins : ainsi que Jin venait de le faire pour lui quelques minutes plus tôt, il devait l'assurer de son soutien. Lui faire comprendre qu'il serait là.

_Tu ne vois rien du tout. Et sais exactement ce que tu penses, _marmonna Jin.

_Ça j'en doute._

_Mais si ! Tu te dis que je suis un égoïste, que je l'ai toujours été et que je devrai avoir honte de penser des choses pareilles ! _S'écria-t-il.

_Je ne pense pas ça, _répondit Kame très calmement.

_Ah non ?_

_Je pense qu'effectivement... Tu dois être malheureux. Et j'ignore ce que je peux faire pour toi._

_Vraiment ?_

_Je sais que tu n'es pas en train de faire un caprice. Tu es sérieux. Tu penses ce que tu me dis. Mais tu en conclues quoi ?_

_Je n'en sais rien... _répondit Jin sincèrement. _Tu avais peut-être raison, peut-être que j'ai besoin d'un peu de vacances... _

_Je ne peux rien faire ?_

_Tu pourrais... Me soutenir ? _Hésita Jin. _Quoi que je fasse ?_

_« Quoi que tu fasses », c'est un peu..._

_Je ne peux pas te demander ça, _se reprit Jin, embarrassé, _c'est absurde. Excuse-moi._

_Je le ferai, _répondit Kame d'une traite.

_Hein ?_

_Quoi que tu fasses... _expliqua-t-il. _Je sais que tu agiras après avoir bien pensé, et que tu le feras pour toi. Pas par égoïsme, mais pour faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Alors je te soutiendrai. Et je commence maintenant, _ajouta-t-il en prenant son téléphone.

_Tu vas faire quoi ?_

_J'appelle Johnny-san. On se prend la semaine. _

_T'es dingue ? _S'étouffa-t-il presque. _En le prévenant si tard, on va... _

_T'inquiète pas. _

_Merci... _murmura Jin, reconnaissant.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Petit chapitre en cette période de fêtes :). J'aurais bien voulu faire un OS de Noël, mais je vous avoue que je n'avais aucune idée en particulier, donc bon… On verra l'an prochain :D**

**Chapitre 24**

Une fois qu'on a fait le grand saut, on peut toujours stresser autant qu'on le veut : ce qui est fait, est fait. Moui… Nakamaru avait beau essayer de s'en convaincre et se dire que c'était plein de bon sens, en attendant il ne se sentait pas spécialement mieux pour autant. Assis d'un côté de la table, avec en face de lui Tetsu et au bout, sa mère… Il n'en menait pas large, on pouvait le dire. Non pas que quelque chose se soit mal passé jusque là, du reste : ils étaient là depuis quelques minutes et la mère de Tetsu les avait accueilli tout à fait cordialement, avec le sourire… C'était juste qu'il tenait énormément à faire une bonne impression durant ce petit week-end. Tetsu avait beau dire que ce week-end ne changerait rien à ce qu'il y avait entre eux de toute façon, Nakamaru savait bien que l'opinion de sa mère comptait beaucoup pour Tetsu. S'il réussissait à se faire accepter, alors Tetsu serait vraiment heureux. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Nakamaru voulait, c'était le rendre heureux.

_Vous devez avoir soif. Ne bougez pas, je reviens._

_Alors ? On respire mieux ? _le taquina Tetsu, une fois que sa mère, joignant le geste à la parole, fut partie en cuisine.

_Oui, elle est gentille… _

_Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'elle t'a raconté la fois où elle t'avait parlé au téléphone, alors ?_

_Non, c'est entre elle et moi._

_Bon, je devine que c'était gentil de toute façon._

_Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. A propos, il ne devait pas y avoir tes soeurs ? _interrogea Nakamaru, maintenant qu'il y songeait.

_La plus jeune est à la fac, et en plein examens en ce moment. Mais il devait y avoir mon autre sœur normalement, _reconnut Tetsu.

Nakamaru s'en contenta. En même temps, il lui aurait été difficile de soupçonner quoi que ce soit, dans la mesure où il connaissait surtout, pour en entendre beaucoup parler, Noriko, la plus jeune sœur de Tetsu. C'était celle qui avait sauté de joie en apprenant avec qui était Tetsu, puisqu'elle était fan de KAT-TUN depuis des années. Elle envoyait beaucoup de mails et de textos à son frère, et manifestement, ils étaient très proches. Nakamaru espérait bien la rencontrer bientôt, d'ailleurs il était impatient de la connaitre tant elle avait l'air gentille. Pour ce qui était de son autre sœur, Tetsu en parlait moins par contre. Il ignorait en fait que Tetsu n'avait tout simplement pas de nouvelles d'elles ces derniers temps, si ce n'était par le biais de leur mère…

Celle-ci revint justement de la cuisine avec de quoi les désaltérer. Souriante, calme et encore assez jolie pour son âge, il y avait beaucoup de Tetsu en elle, se dit Nakamaru. Ou c'était l'inverse, plutôt. Mais quelque part et sans mauvais esprit aucun, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce sourire et cette politesse étaient tout à fait sincères, ou bien si c'était un peu forcé ? Bien sûr, Tetsu n'avait jamais rien dit laissant à penser que sa mère n'était pas d'accord ou quoi que ce soit… C'était même plutôt l'inverse en fait. C'était juste que Nakamaru souhaitait vraiment en avoir le cœur net, par lui-même.

_Voilà, tenez._

_Merci madame._

_Vous êtes bien poli, _remarqua-t-elle en souriant._ Cela vous ennuie-t-il que je vous pose quelques questions ? afin de mieux vous connaitre. _

_Non, pas du tout. Je vous en prie._

_Je ne suis pas très au courant… _dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse._ Je regarde peu la télévision. Mais ma plus jeune fille, Noriko, m'a dit que vous étiez très célèbre aussi ? Elle m'a raconté… Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup de choses, et vous êtes si jeune ! C'est très impressionnant._

_J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, _bafouilla Nakamaru, embarrassé.

_Hum, c'est bien possible mais tu oublies de dire que tu travailles énormément aussi. C'est mérité, _ajouta Tetsu, visiblement très fier.

_Tetsu aussi a beaucoup travaillé lorsqu'il avait votre âge. Je crois que c'était encore moins facile à cette époque… _sembla-t-elle se souvenir. _Il m'a dit que vous appreniez la basse, à propos ?_

_Tout à fait. J'ai toujours aimé cet instrument, alors quand j'ai rencontré Tetsu, j'en ai profité pour lui demander des conseils…_

_Vous n'auriez pu trouver un meilleur professeur._

_Maman… _fit Tetsu, toujours gêné lorsqu'elle vantait ses mérites.

_Ne sois pas modeste. Je sais que tu es doué._

_Ça, il l'est ! _s'écria Nakamaru avec tant de spontanéité que la mère de Tetsu se mit à sourire franchement.

_Dites-moi jeune homme, vous aimez cuisiner ? _lui demanda-t-elle alors.

_Je me débrouille… Mais j'aime bien ça, oui_

_M'aideriez-vous pour le déjeuner ?_

_Avec plaisir, je vous suis._

Tout content de pouvoir rendre service, Nakamaru se fit un plaisir d'aller l'aider. Et puis il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui s'y colle, vu le peu d'intérêt que Tetsu manifestait pour la cuisine, et son taux de réussite assez aléatoire… En plus, Nakamaru se dit que puisqu'il était chez sa mère, Tetsu ferait un effort et au moins durant ce week-end, il mangerait correctement. Leur discussion au sujet de sa santé avait porté ses fruits et Nakamaru avait obtenu pas mal de choses : que Tetsu fasse attention à lui, qu'il reprenne du poids, qu'il se ménage… et qu'il ne garde plus jamais ses soucis pour lui seul. Tetsu avait promis. Et venant de lui, ce n'était pas rien.

Pendant qu'ils s'affairaient, Tetsu sortit prendre l'air dans le jardin, comme il faisait bon. Il était content d'être là. Outre le fait qu'enfin sa mère rencontre celui qu'il aimait, il était tout simplement content de la revoir, et de revoir la maison de son enfance… Depuis qu'il avait quitté le coin, il était revenu évidemment, mais pas assez souvent à son goût… L'ambiance était tellement moins stressante ici… Dommage qu'ils doivent repartir le lendemain au soir, finalement. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et il vit sa mère venir à sa rencontre :

_Ah, tu étais là. Tu n'as pas froid ?_

_Non, il fait bien meilleur ici qu'à Tokyo. Où est Yuichi ?_

_Il a tenu à mettre la table. Il est très serviable, ce garçon, _remarqua-t-elle.

_Effectivement… Dis-moi maman, pourquoi les filles ne sont-elles pas là ? _demanda-t-il enfin, n'y tenant plus.

_Noriko a dû te le dire, elle a ses examens… Ah mais elle m'a dit qu'aux prochaines vacances elle passerait te voir chez toi, si tu as le temps._

_Super, _se réjouit-il, _ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je l'appellerai ce soir, tiens. Et Mika ?_

_Elle… _commença sa mère, visiblement embarrassée._ Elle a beaucoup de travail et elle n'a pas pu se libérer._

_Vraiment ?_

_Tu viens, nous allons manger ?_

_Maman… Je ne suis pas idiot tu sais, _soupira-t-il, ses soupçons se confirmant.

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_Quand je t'ai appris pour Nakamaru et moi… Tu as été adorable, _expliqua-t-il d'un air reconnaissant._ Noriko était très enthousiaste aussi. Mais cela fait des mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Mika. Elle n'approuve pas, c'est ça ?_

_Mais non que vas-tu chercher là ? _balbutia-t-elle en détournant le regard.

_Mika a toujours été plus conservatrice que toi… Mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle me ferait ce coup là. Ne même pas venir me voir…_

_Je lui ai demandé de venir… _sembla-t-elle s'excuser.

_Je sais maman, je n'en doute pas. Je te remercie de me soutenir._

_Tu oublies que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu amènes un homme ici. Je ne peux pas être choquée, je sais depuis longtemps quels sont tes choix._

A l'époque, Tetsu avait en effet mis sa mère au courant de sa relation avec Hyde. Il était donc évident qu'elle n'allait pas tomber des nues quand il lui avait dit pour Nakamaru. Quoiqu'en un sens, si. Les années avaient passé et Tetsu s'enfermait dans le travail… Il ne parlait presque que de cela. Ce qui avait le plus surpris sa mère à l'annonce de cette relation, c'était que son fils retrouve quelqu'un. Elle commençait à se demander si un jour il arriverait à penser à autre chose qu'à la musique et au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, voilà qu'il lui annonçait qu'il était avec quelqu'un. Et que c'était sérieux. La surprise venait de cela finalement, en plus de l'âge de Nakamaru, qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Mais pour elle, à cet instant précis, elle n'avait pas l'impression de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire à dire vrai. Son fils lui présentait la personne qui partageait sa vie, alors elle voulait le connaitre. Ca n'allait pas plus loin que cela. Mais elle avait beau dire, Tetsu lui en était reconnaissant. Et ce d'autant plus que sa grande sœur manifestement, ne tenait pas à faire cet effort, ce qui le peinait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire.

_N'empêche… Merci d'accepter._

_Tetsu, je suis vieille maintenant. A mon âge on comprend enfin que le plus important, c'est que ceux qu'on aime soient heureux. Peu importe qui est la cause de ce bonheur. Je traiterai ce garçon exactement comme les amis de tes sœurs : je veux juste savoir si c'est quelqu'un de bien._

_Merci… _murmura-t-il.

_Quant à Mika, ne t'en fait pas. Laisse-lui le temps de s'y faire... Quand tu étais avec Hyde-kun, tu ne l'avais dit qu'à mois Il est normal qu'aujourd'hui, elle soit surprise…_

_Oui…_

_Je peux être franche à propos de tout ceci ? Même si cela ne te plait pas forcément ?_

_Tu le seras de toute façon, _remarqua-t-il sur un ton amusé.

_Je suis plus surprise par… son âge._

_Oh maman… _soupira-t-il, lassé.

_Laisse-moi finir. Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec sa personnalité, tu comprends ? C'est un garçon de la même génération que ta petite sœur ? Ce n'est plus un enfant, je suis d'accord, mais… La différence est tout de même grande. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de le remarquer._

_Je l'ai remarqué. Et je m'en fiche._

_Et Noriko m'a expliqué, tu sais. Que ce garçon, avec ses contrats ou je ne sais pas quoi, n'a pas le droit d'être avec quelqu'un… _risqua-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

_Noriko parle trop… Même sans ça, on ne l'aurait pas rendu public. _

_C'est là où je veux en venir. Seras-tu toujours heureux ainsi ? Toi qui est un garçon si franc…_

_Je me suis posé la question, maman. Vraiment. Et j'ai essayé sans lui… On s'est séparé un temps, à cause de ça justement… _expliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante, le souvenir étant douloureux.

_Et alors ?_

_Alors sans lui, je... Enfin je veux dire… Même si c'est secret, je préfère ça. Peu importe ce qu'il faut supporter. Je suis sûr que je dois rester avec lui. Et puis ceux que j'aime le savent, et ça me suffit._

Le temps avait passé, mais le souvenir de cette brève rupture entre eux restait douloureux… non pas qu'il en veuille à Nakamaru, parce qu'il avait compris pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, mais il avait eu tellement de chagrin… Mais il le pensait vraiment. Si ses amis et sa famille savaient, eux, alors il se moquait que le reste des gens l'ignorent. Par ailleurs même s'il avait eu une relation plus conventionnelle, il ne l'aurait pas crié sur tous les toits puisque ce n'était pas son genre, alors… Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas reprocher à sa mère de poser ces questions, qui étaient tout à fait légitimes... Et il savait qu'au bout du compte, elle le soutiendrait. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se passa puisqu'après l'avoir écouté, elle lui sourit, probablement heureuse que son fils ait envie de s'investir sérieusement. Il était temps. Et si Nakamaru était aussi gentil qu'il en avait l'air, alors elle pourrait pleinement se réjouir.

_J'ai terminé ! _s'exclama justement Nakamaru en venant les rejoindre.

_Très bien, merci beaucoup de ton aide, _fit la mère de Tetsu en les précédant à l'intérieur.

_C'est normal._

_Tu marques des points... _chuchota Tetsu à son amant._ Si tu fais la vaisselle en plus, il se peut qu'elle ne te laisse plus repartir…_

_Mais je ferai la vaisselle ! _s'exclama Nakamaru, presque outré qu'on puisse en douter.

_Je t'adore, _sourit Tetsu.

_Tiens, c'est super bizarre… _fit le jeune chanteur, tandis qu'il consultait son portable.

_De quoi ?_

_Tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu un message de Kame qui me disait qu'on allait se prendre des vacances._

_Et ben c'est bien ça._

_Attends, Kame ne sait même pas ce que c'est que des vacances, y a de quoi flipper ! Et de toute façon il vient de m'en envoyer un autre me disant de laisser tomber, que ça ne se ferait pas de toute façon._

_Ah mince._

_Oh je ne comptais pas dessus. Et je m'étonne juste qu'il ait demandé ça, il n'a pas l'air spécialement fatigué et on a déjà ce week-end pour faire une pause..._

_Vas savoir, il prend peut-être goût à ne rien faire ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas comment occuper son temps libre, maintenant, _remarqua Tetsu avec un clin d'œil.

_C'est pas faux. Je verrai bien lundi._


	25. Chapitre 25

**J'ai un peu tardé à poster, je m'en excuse... Les fêtes de Noël et pas mal de projets m'ont pris du temps, ces derniers jours :). **

**Normalement je posterai une nouvelle fic bientôt... Et petit à petit, je vais également reprendre celles que j'ai laissé en pause :)**

**Chapitre 25**

Le week-end semblait filer à une vitesse folle. C'était du moins ce que Tetsu se dit lorsqu'il se réveilla dimanche dans la matinée, après une bonne nuit de repos. Ce soir ils seraient repartis, alors qu'il lui semblait qu'ils venaient d'arriver. Cela lui faisait toujours cet effet là lorsqu'il rentrait ici, même quand il restait plus longtemps d'ailleurs. Tout se passait tellement bien en plus... Sa mère semblait apprécier Nakamaru, et c'était réciproque. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Bien sûr une partie de lui aurait aimé que sa sœur soit là... Mais il était désormais trop âgé et il avait perdu trop de temps pour que son bien-être passe après celui des autres. Il l'avait fait durant trop d'années. Elle accepterait ou pas la situation, ce n'était pas son affaire. Il était prêt à discuter, mais il ne ferait pas le premier pas.

Il s'habilla et fit le tour de la maison, la trouvant bien vide. Par respect évident pour sa mère, Nakamaru avait passé la nuit dans une autre chambre que la sienne, mais il ne s'y trouvait manifestement plus. Sa mère ne semblait pas non plus dans les parages... Bon, puisque le petit déjeuner semblait tout prêt pour lui, Tetsu entreprit de le manger -ainsi Nakamaru serait-il content-, et d'attendre que l'un ou l'autre se manifeste... Et un peu plus tard dans la matinée, il prenait l'air devant la maison lorsqu'il vit revenir les deux ensemble... Nakamaru avait un sac dans chaque main, et sa mère avançait devant lui, demandant constamment si ce n'était pas trop lourd... Tetsu fut surpris par la scène, mais il ne put nier qu'elle lui fit incroyablement plaisir, surtout.

_Où étiez-vous passés ? _Demanda-t-il en souriant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers lui.

_Au marché. Tu vas pouvoir repartir avec des légumes frais, _répondit sa mère, visiblement de très bonne humeur.

_Mais maman, il y a aussi des légumes à Tokyo, tu sais._

_Oui : surgelés, j'imagine. Je crois que je ferai une attaque, si j'ouvrai ton frigo... _soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Ah ça... _murmura Nakamaru, sur le ton de celui qui saisit bien le problème.

_Bon, très bien, _céda Tetsu.

_En attendant je vais cuisiner tout ça et nous allons faire un bon déjeuner. Quand reprenez-vous la route ?_

_Oh, dans l'après-midi..._

_J'ai l'impression que vous êtes arrivés il y a cinq minutes. C'était si court... _murmura-t-elle avec un air un peu triste, bien qu'elle s'y attendait parfaitement.

_Écoute maman... _fit Tetsu après un regard à Nakamaru,_ que dirais-tu si nous revenions cet été ? Enfin si tu es d'accord Yuichi, évidemment._

_Bien sûr, _s'empressa-t-il de répondre._ On y réfléchira vite pour que ce ne soit pas un problème dans nos emplois du temps. Et on restera plus longtemps... si vous êtes d'accord._

_Oh ce serait vraiment bien ! _S'exclama-t-elle, radieuse. _En plus selon la date, ta petite sœur sera présente !_

_Alors c'est dit. On fixera ça, c'est promis._

_Vous avez une très bonne influence sur lui. Avant, il n'y avait jamais moyen de le voir... _fit-elle à l'adresse de Nakamaru.

_Tu exagères..._

_Il a aussi une bonne influence sur moi, je vous assure, _répliqua le jeune homme.

_Je dois vous paraître bien protectrice... Mais je crois que peu importe l'âge de ses enfants : on a toujours envie de s'en occuper._

_C'est parce que vous êtes une bonne mère, _répondit Nakamaru.

_Hum Tetsuya, je t'avertis que si tu blesses ce jeune homme, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Il est adorable !_

_Hé, pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ?_

_Parce que tu es impossible à vivre !_

_Pff, je suis comme toi, tu sais, _grommela-t-il.

Et comme la veille, Tetsu fut chargé de mettre la table et de faire ce qu'il voulait, pourvu qu'il reste à l'écart de la cuisine. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit une catastrophe ambulante, mais enfin, sa mère et Nakamaru s'en sortiraient bien mieux à eux deux... Et puis même sans cela, la cuisine n'intéressait pas Tetsu, alors il ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir. Il alla donc à des tâches pour lesquelles il était nettement plus doué, telle que la lessive par exemple. Au moins cela avancerait sa mère.

À la cuisine, Nakamaru se faisait un plaisir d'aider, lui. Si en arrivant la veille, il avait redouté cette rencontre, aujourd'hui il se sentait déjà plus à l'aise ici... Pas non plus complètement détendu, parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'autoriser le moindre faux pas, mais enfin il respirait déjà plus facilemennt c'était clair. La mère de Tetsu était une femme d'une simplicité et d'une gentillesse toute naturelles, elle semblait être de ces personnes abordables, avec lesquelles il était facile de bien s'entendre. Cela n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un, évidemment.

_Vous savez madame... Je suis content d'être venu, _lui dit-elle afin de briser le silence.

_Tant mieux, puisque vous reviendrez me voir._

_Est-ce que je peux... vous poser une question ?_

_Je crois déjà la connaître, mais allez-y._

_Acceptez-vous vraiment aussi bien la situation ? Pour tout vous dire, je suis très étonné de vous voir si sereine..._

_Ca, c'est parce que vous connaissez Tetsuya et sa façon de ne rien laisser passer et d'être un peu trop rapide à juger, _lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire complice._ A mon âge, on voit un peu plus loin que le bout de son nez. Et tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il est heureux quand vous entrez dans la pièce. Pour le voir comme ça, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps... Je serai folle de mal m'entendre avec la personne qui le rend comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?_

_Euh... ben dit comme ça..._

_Vous avez déjà dû vous en rendre compte tout seul, mais... Tetsuya a toujours cru que s'il s'occupait de tout et de tout le monde, personne n'aurait à souffrir ni même à se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Il le fait sans y penser, c'est très naturel pour lui. Il était encore jeune quand son père est parti en nous laissant... Pourtant il a réagi comme un adulte. _

_Je ne savais pas, pour son père... _murmura Nakamaru, un peu triste de voir qu'il y avait encore du chemin à faire avant que Tetsu ne soit un livre ouvert pour lui, _il n'aime pas en parler._

_Ne le forcez pas. Mais je voulais que vous compreniez qu'il ne sait pas demander de l'aide... Cela prendra du temps, _le rassura-t-elle.

_Je m'en suis aperçu..._

_Je suis sûre que vous saurez y faire._

_Je voulais aussi vous demander... _continua le jeune homme, enhardi par la bienveillance de cette femme. _Hier soir j'ai demandé à Tetsu pourquoi ses sœurs n'étaient pas présentes et..._

_Écoutez, je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour parler de ça... _fit-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_Tetsu aime sa famille plus que tout. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde s'il devait choisir entre ça et tout ce qu'il a. Alors si notre relation doit lui causer de la peine parce que... Comprenez que je m'en soucie..._

_C'est tout à votre honneur... Mais je vous le répète... Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il faut en discuter._

_Très bien. Excusez-moi._

_Il n'y a pas de mal. _

Nakamaru se dépêcha de reprendre la cuisson de son plat, un peu gêné. Il avait sérieusement manqué de tact, sur ce coup là. Il parlait de la sœur de Tetsu, après tout. Probablement que la situation peinait sa mère, aussi. Comment avait-il pu lui poser cette question à elle, et la mettre mal à l'aise de cette façon ? Il en parlerait plutôt avec Tetsu, oui... Mais pas maintenant, alors que son amant passait un bon week-end ici, dans l'endroit où il avait grandi. C'était un peu idiot, mais il avait l'impression de le connaître encore davantage... Sans doute qu'on saisit mieux une personne quand on a vu d'où elle venait...

* * *

A peu près au même moment, mais dans la capitale, Kame et Hyde mangeaient dans l'appartement du premier. Enfin pour être tout à fait exact, Hyde mangeait. Et de bon appétit, qui plus est. Kame par contre, jouait avec sa nourriture mais il n'avalait rien du tout. _« Allons bon, se disait Hyde en le regardant, encore un qui boycotte la nourriture ? »._.. En fait, il savait bien que quelque chose préoccupait son amant. Et il en connaissait même la cause. Kame lui en avait vaguement parlé la veille après avoir quitté Jin, et inutile de lire l'avenir pour comprendre que leur entrevue aurait pu être plus drôle, pour le dire comme cela... Il fallait que ça sorte. Kame avait probablement besoin d'en parler et si jusque là Hyde avait voulu lui changer les idées, il comprit que cela ne marcherait qu'après que Kame se soit confié. Donc il attaqua tranquillement : ils avaient tout leur temps.

_Tu ne manges pas beaucoup..._

_Hm ? Oh... Je n'ai pas très faim._

_Je sais à quoi tu penses. Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas ? _Proposa Hyde.

_C'est que..._

_Oui, quoi ?_

_On passe un bon week-end... _hésita le jeune chanteur. _Et je n'ai pas envie de plomber l'ambiance en me plaignant..._

_Kame je ne suis pas là que pour rigoler et passer de bons moments, même si évidemment c'est mieux. Je suis là pour toi, quel que soit le problème. Tu en doutes ?_

_Pas du tout... Je ne veux juste pas être de mauvaise compagnie._

_Ce n'est pas le cas, _trancha Hyde en posant sa main sur la sienne._ Alors vas-y, dis-moi tout. Je ne dis pas que j'aurais un truc intelligent à dire, mais au moins j'écouterai._

_En fait, y a un truc que je voulais te demander... Mais j'ai peur de te blesser._

_Essaie toujours._

_Tu m'as dit... Qu'il y a longtemps, quand vous aviez commencé votre groupe, Yukki n'était pas là ?_

_Euh oui... _répondit Hyde, un peu pris au dépourvu. _Yukki est arrivé quelques années plus tard._

_Il y avait quelqu'un, avant._

_Ben forcément... Un groupe sans batteur, c'est moche._

_Je sais que cette personne..._

_Sakura-chan, _l'aida Hyde.

_Sakura. Quand tu en parles, ça se voit que c'est quelqu'un d'important pour toi. _

_Il est épatant, _répondit le plus âgé non sans un sourire._ Pour être franc je ne sais pas si tu l'apprécierais, parce qu'il est spécial... Mais Sakura-chan, c'est vraiment un mec bien._

_Je vois..._

_Mais je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir ?... _osa doucement Hyde.

_Quand il est parti... Ca a dû être douloureux pour toi. Ca a dû être... dur._

_C'est pas ce que j'ai connu de mieux en effet... _fit Hyde avec une moue convaincue.

_Comment on s'en remet ?_

_Hein ? De quoi ?_

_Travailler avec des amis dans un groupe, _commença Kame, _toi et moi on sait que ce n'est pas comme être collègues de bureau. Si on veut, on partage tout. Et on se comprend bien, parce qu'on est dans le même bateau... C'est pas comme quand le groupe se sépare d'un commun accord ou ce genre de choses... Perdre un membre, outre l'équilibre du groupe... comment gérer ça, en tant qu'ami ? Comment tu as pu ?_

_Mais... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_J'ai peur... J'ai parlé avec Jin hier, tu sais._

Nous y voilà. Kame avait beau avoir vaguement raconté ce qui était sorti de sa discussion avec Jin, cela restait un peu flou pour Hyde. Forcément : comment juger, alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de Jin dans le travail ? Dans la vie il l'appréciait et il était toujours content de le voir, mais bon c'était autre chose... Et du coup il n'avait pas su quoi répondre à Kame : comment le rassurer alors qu'il jugeait mal la situation ? Mais à la limite, peu importait. Ce qui était clair en revanche, c'était que la situation causait du souci à Kame et qu'il se fasse un film ou pas, Hyde se devait d'être présent pour lui.

_Oui..._

_Je le sens pas. Hyde, je le sens vraiment pas, _avoua le jeune homme, le regard inquiet.

_Attends... tu crois qu'il veut partir ?_

_J'en sais rien. Quand tu le dis comme ça, je trouve ça risible et je me dis que je dramatise encore. Mais si tu l'avais entendu... Si tu l'avais vu... J'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête... _soupira-t-il, visiblement fatigué d'y penser. _Enfin ça, ça a toujours été._

_Je vais répondre à ta question... _répliqua Hyde en pressant sa main comme pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. _Et je vais te parler franchement. Sakura-chan à l'époque était mon meilleur ami, avec Tet-chan. Je tenais à lui, t'imagines pas. Il est parti en plus dans des circonstances... pas évidentes, dirons-nous. Je lui en ai voulu, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je crois même que je l'ai détesté, pendant un moment. Parce que comme tu l'as dit, ce n'était pas un commun accord : c'était lui qui partait, et nous on n'avait pas le choix. Je me disais que je n'arriverai pas à continuer l'aventure sans lui... Il était là depuis le début, on a décollé ensemble... Ce n'était même pas à propos de son remplaçant éventuel, j'en étais même pas encore là. Je ne voulais juste plus le faire sans lui._

_Ça a dû être des moments durs... _songea Kame à voix haute.

_Mais tu sais ce que j'ai découvert à ce moment là ? _

_Non ?_

_Que ce n'était pas uniquement des personnes avec qui je bossais et avec qui je vivais des trucs dingues... Ils étaient mes amis, avant tout. Sakura et les autres. Et on ne perd pas un ami juste parce qu'on le voit moins ou qu'on arrête de travailler avec lui, pas vrai ? J'ai compris que je ne perdrai pas Sakura, que ça ne tenait qu'à moi en fait. Mais la fin de sa participation au groupe n'avait rien à voir avec notre amitié. Et quand j'ai fini par comprendre ça, la vie a été plus facile, je t'assure. Il ne faut pas tout mélanger._

_Oui mais tu es plus mature que moi..._

_J'étais un peu plus âgé que tu ne l'es et je t'assure que je n'avais pas le dixième de ta maturité. Pas plus aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs, _plaisanta-t-il._ Kame, je ne sais pas si tu as raison, si tu as tort et je sais encore moins que toi ce à quoi Jin pense. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que c'est ton ami et que quoi qu'il se passe, tu dois être sûr de garder ça. Et surtout, ne réfléchis pas trop tant que tu n'es sûr de rien. Tu te bases sur un coup de déprime de sa part là, c'est pas fiable._

_Tu as mille fois raison... _murmura Kame.

_Et je sais que tu sauras faire face à tout. Tu es fort et tu es intelligent. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin._

_Depuis quand es-tu devenu si sage ? _Fit Kame, l'air faussement surpris.

_Je dirai probablement depuis que tu as décidé de me garder dans tes pattes, _répondit Hyde en l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de prendre son assiette._ Et maintenant je vais te réchauffer ça._

_Oui, j'ai faim maintenant._

_Parfait._


End file.
